


Forever, Love

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Drops of Poison [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Brief Vomiting, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cock Piercing, Collars, Death, Drugging, Eating Raw Meat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Feeding, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other: See Story Notes, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Piercings, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shaving, Stockholm Syndrome, Suffering, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Treating Humans Like Animals, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Violence, Vampires, Victim Blaming, Violence, skinning a character alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Max is starting fresh at college, and can't wait to meet new people, make friends, and maybe, just maybe get a boyfriend?? It might be too much to hope for, but he's an optimist.On his first day however, things go better than expected, with a new friend, and a party to go to! What happens though when he meets a mysterious student? Are his dreams about him real, or just dreams? And what happens when Max ends up knowing more than he ever wanted to know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I'm finally writing something new! Hurray!!
> 
> As per usual, I will be adding tags as I go, but do note that despite what chapter one would have you believe, this will be a dark story. As always, don't like, don't read etc etc.
> 
> Alright, have fun! Questions, comments, and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ^^

Max would never admit it, but he was looking forward to his first day of college. It wasn’t like he was a nerd or anything, but there was something about starting fresh in a new town, and with new people that was undeniably exciting to him. High school hadn’t exactly been the best years of his life, and he was happy to be away from his small, narrow minded hometown, and into a bigger, better place. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to worry about bullies in college. It wasn’t easy being outed as the only gay kid in a hundred mile radius, but in a big town maybe he would fit in, and with any luck, he’d also find a boyfriend!

A blush filled his face as he thought of the possibility. He had never been with anyone on any level, and the idea of a boyfriend was almost too much to consider. He smiled to himself as he took his muffins out of the oven - baking was a nervous habit - and placed them on a cooling rack. There were sure to be a lot of cute boys at college. What if someone hit on him? How would he react? Max covered his face with his oven mitt clad hands. It really was too much. If he kept thinking about it he would die from pre-embarrassment. 

Looking at the time, he realized he still had three hours before he had to leave for his first class. He had gotten up way too early, his mind too excited to sleep, and had decided to bake. He still needed to pick out an outfit, and shower. He would have breakfast after, once the muffins were cool. Max took off the oven mitts and went over to his dresser. He had wanted to stay on campus, but the dorm he was supposed to stay in wasn’t finished being built yet due to some setbacks from bad weather. He had ended up renting a tiny studio apartment instead. Despite the size, and the distinct lack of room to move, he liked it. There was something cozy about it that made him feel at home.

He had unpacked most of his clothes the previous week, but was annoyed as he rummaged through his drawers and couldn’t find his dark blue button down. His mom said it brought out the colour of his eyes, and he wanted to make a good first impression. He grimaced as he realized that most of the clothes he had unpacked were for wearing around the house, or to the corner store. He didn’t want to look like he had given up before school had even started. He looked through the clothes he had out, and at the bottom of the pile he spotted it - a soft blue t-shirt that his sister had insisted on buying him. Max thought it was too small, but she said it was because all of his clothes were too big, and that it ‘showed off his lithe frame’, whatever that meant. Max grabbed the shirt, and the jeans she had picked out too. He didn’t like saying it, but Sara had better taste than him, and maybe he should give it a try.

With fresh clothes in hand, Max made his way to the small washroom. It was even more cramped than his apartment, but it was functional and that’s all that mattered. He turned on the shower, grabbed a washcloth, and got in under the hot spray. As he washed, he couldn’t help but daydream. Tall, with broad shoulders. Chiseled features, and strong arms. Long hair, and sparkling eyes. Max was almost swooning just thinking about such a man. Oh how he wanted to be pinned down and - well he didn’t want to get too carried away. He turned the water a bit colder to help him cool down, and calm himself, and once he was ready, he got out, and dried off. He styled his short, brown hair into a cute swoosh, smoothing out his short sideburns. He then shaved what little stubble he had, and put on some moisturizer. Ever since he’d moved his skin had been impossibly dry. Once he was all cleaned up, he got dressed and headed back to the kitchen area. 

As he crossed his apartment, Max caught his reflection in the mirror he had hung on the wall. He blushed as he realized how good he looked. Max had always considered himself to be average, but with the tight blue shirt, and jeans that hugged his ass, he had to admit he was kind of hot. He smiled at his reflection, and then grabbed a mostly cool muffin off the rack. He took a bite, and let out a small moan. He was great at baking, thanks to his mother, and the muffins were like an explosion of happiness in his mouth. He ate the muffin faster than he should have, popping the last bite into his mouth before downing a glass of milk. He then returned to the washroom and brushed his teeth.

“There, no crumbs left in my teeth,” he said to his reflection as he smiled wide to check for any missed spots. He looked at his watch, and sure enough there was still a large amount of time before his first class.

“It never hurts to be early?” he reasoned with himself. Max grabbed his bag full of his notebooks and school supplies, and headed out the door.

Heat hit him, despite the fact that it was a fall morning. Max could feel sweat beading on his brow, and rushed to get into his car so he could blast the AC. He turned the key in the ignition, and his radio roared to life, scaring the shit out of him, and he swore as he cranked the volume back down. 

“Note to self, don’t forget to lower the volume dumbass,” he snapped, chastising himself. He waited a second or two for his heart rate to return to normal before doing up his seatbelt. Cold air pumped out of the small vents, and Max sighed as it chased away the heat. He checked his mirrors, and then pulled out onto the small street he lived on. It was quiet, and hardly anyone was around. Not surprising since it was only a little after seven in the morning. He drove down his street, and turned onto the main road, heading towards the college.

It wasn’t a long drive, and little traffic to boot, which was nice, but it also meant he was way too early. At least he would have time to find his class again. In truth he had already been to campus, and routed out what routes he could take to get from point A to point B. He hadn’t wanted to get lost on his first day. Max parked his car as close as he could, and then climbed out, cursing the heat all over again. He slid on a pair of sunglasses, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He stared up at the main university building, and felt overwhelmed all over again. When he had visited before, it had seemed enormous, and that impression hadn’t changed since then. Still, he was there. He had escaped his hometown, and he was free to be himself. Max swallowed the lump in his throat.

“No crying on the first day,” he admonished himself.

“Do you always talk to yourself?” a voice asked from behind him.

Max spun around, a blush already spreading up his neck and into his cheeks.

“I uh -” he stammered.

The young man before him beamed at him, offering him a friendly smile before bursting into laughter.

“Calm down, I’m just teasing. I’m Kyle,” he said, offering a hand for Max to shake.

“I’m Max,” he said in return, shaking Kyle’s hand.

“You must be a first year, huh?” Kyle said as he looked Max up and down.

“Is it that obvious?” Max asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“It’s because you look happy to be here,” Kyle said, laughing again. Max couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “Don’t worry though. By this time next year, you too will look like the living dead,” he added, with a zombie like groan for effect.

“What year are you in?” Max asked.

“I’m in my third year of a business degree,” Kyle said. Kyle started to walk, motioning for Max to follow, so he did. “What are you going to be studying Max?” he asked.

“Oh, um -” Max faltered. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about his program, but he knew how nerdy it sounded. “History, with a focus on mythology,” he said at last.

“Huh, neat!” Kyle said. He sounded like he genuinely meant it too, which was a first. Had Max actually managed to make a friend on the first day? “We have a pretty great history department,” Kyle said, interrupting Max’s thoughts. “My girlfriend is also a history major, though she’s focused more on Medieval Europe. She wants to become a professor. Guess I better get a good job so I can help support her while she goes to school, huh?” Kyle said, grinning. Max blinked at him. Oh, right, people had  _ girlfriends _ and what not. Should he mention that he was gay? Would Kyle find that weird?

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Max said instead.

“What about you? Anyone special in your life?” Kyle asked.

“No. I uh, just moved here, and you’re pretty much the first person I’ve met, outside of my landlady - and as much as a cranky eighty year old is uh super attractive…” Max said, trailing off. He wasn’t ready to talk about this yet, was he?

Kyle burst out laughing.

“You mean granny isn’t your type?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to rein in the laughter.

“Not even a little,” Max said.

“So, what do you go for? Guys, gals? Somewhere in between?” Kyle asked. Max stopped walking in surprise. He had never heard anyone be that nonchalant about asking if he liked guys before. How was he this lucky? Kyle noticed that Max wasn’t with him, and turned to him with a smile.

“Everything alright? You don’t need to answer- “ Kyle started with a smile.

“I like guys!” Max blurted out. Holy shit. He had only ever told one person before by choice, and that person had outed him to his friends and pretty much ruined his high school life. He was too afraid to look at Kyle. Sure, he had asked if he liked boys, but so had his ‘friend’, and look where that got him. Shit, he shouldn’t have said it! He shouldn’t have- 

“Hey, Max? You okay, buddy?” Kyle asked. Warm hands landed on Max’s arm, and he startled. He looked up into concerned green eyes, and a gentle smile. “You okay?” Kyle asked again.

“Yeah I - sorry. I’m okay. It’s just …” Max didn’t know how to explain. Did he really want Kyle to know that he had been bullied because the last person he trusted with that information had thought he was disgusting?

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Really,” Kyle said. “No pressure. But if you do, my class doesn’t start for a while,” he said.

Max was terrified. He looked up at Kyle, with his calm face, and understanding eyes, and made a choice.

“I came from a small town, and let’s just say not everyone was very accepting. I didn’t even get to come out how I wanted to. I told a ‘friend’ and they outed me, and helped bully me, and I came to get a fresh start, and you’re so nice, and I don’t want you to hate me or think I’m weird or -” Max was rambling.

“What kind of asshole friend outs someone like that??” Kyle snarled. Max looked up in shock to see that a look of pure outrage had taken over Kyle’s face. “That must have been awful. Shit, no wonder you looked like you thought I would hit you or something!”

“You’re mad? At them?” Max asked. The only person who had been mad on his behalf was his sister. Everyone else had blamed him. Kyle wasn’t blaming him though.

“Of course! My little brother is trans, and Lord have mercy on the souls of anyone who picks on him, because I sure fucking won’t. I swear, if someone did that to him, there would be blood on my hands,” Kyle said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out an apple. “God, what a piece of shit. Who does that?” he demanded as he took a large, angry bite out of the apple.

Max couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. Kyle was too awesome. The problem with emotions is that they’re all so interconnected, and Max’s laughter turned into tears. HAdn’t he just finished saying to himself that he wasn’t going to cry on the first day of college?

“Are you okay? Would an apple help? I stress eat when I’m angry. Uh - I have - uh - shit! I have tissues in here somewhere,” Kyle stammered as he frantically searched his bag.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re so nice, and it’s been so long since anyone besides my sister was nice, and I’m just really emotional and stupid,” Max said.

“It’s not stupid. Hey, why don’t I walk you to class? We can exchange numbers, and hang out later,” Kyle suggested. “Does that sound good?” he asked.

Max beamed at him. 

“Does that mean we’re friends?” Max asked. He clapped a hand over his mouth, an embarrassed flush spreading up his neck. He hadn’t meant to just blurt that out.

“Damn right it does!” Kyle said. “Come on, let’s get you to class, okay?” 

Max felt like he was floating as they walked side by side. He had made a friend, and one who accepted him! He hadn’t imagined such an amazing start to his first year at college, and it was all happening so fast too. He had to be the luckiest person alive. Maybe it was like some sort of gift, for all the shit he had gone through in high school?

The walk to Max’s first class of the day was quite pleasant, and he and Kyle talked about their plans after school was done. Kyle was planning to marry Stacy, his girlfriend, and support her while she worked on her masters, and then phd. Max couldn’t help but wonder what it must be like to have such a loving and supportive partner. Would he be that lucky? Probably not twice in one day, he mused. Then again, he hadn’t thought he’d make a friend so easily either.

They arrived outside the auditorium for Max’s first class, and Kyle stopped him before he went in.

“I almost forgot!” Kyle said, pulling out his phone. “There’s going to be a party tonight, you in?” he asked.

Max couldn’t believe it. He was actually being invited to a party? By his new friend? College was officially the best place ever.

“I’d love to!” Max said a little too loudly. A few people gave them annoyed looks for making so much noise, but Kyle was beaming from ear to ear, so it was worth it.

“Great! Which dorm are you in? I can come by and get you,” Kyle said.

“Oh, actually I’m supposed to be in Rockman, but -” Max trailed off.

“Oh shit, isn’t that the one they’re still building? That sucks,” Kyle finished for him.

“Yeah, but I have a sweet little studio apartment not too far from campus,” Max told him. “Here, I’ll text you the address...oh, but only if it’s not too much trouble to come get me there,” he added.

Kyle ruffled Max’s hair, and smiled.

“Not at all. See you later, Max,” Kyle said, turning to leave.

“Yeah, later!” Max called after him.

Max went into the auditorium, and found a seat not too close to the front, but close enough that he could see. He really needed to get his eyes checked. He made a mental note to find an optometrist once he was a bit more settled. He pulled out his notebook and a pen, and waited for people to start filing in. 

After a good half hour, the auditorium was full, and in walked the professor, her heels clacking on the floor. The room, which had been buzzing with noise, fell silent as she smacked a big, hard book down on the table in front of the board.

“Welcome to History 101,” she said in a stern voice. Max sat up straighter in his chair. He had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting year.

___________________________

By the time class ended, Max felt exhausted. It was only his first class, and alright, maybe he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but still, he was ready to keel over. He shuffled out of the auditorium, already with an essay due in two weeks, and a stack of readings he needed to complete, and he wondered if maybe he should have said no to the party. He bit his lip as he pulled out his phone to text Kyle to say he wasn’t going.

His phone lit up as he was typing his apology.

_ Hey man! Hope your first class went well. Can’t wait to party with you tonight! _

Max sighed, but couldn’t help but smile a little. One party couldn’t hurt that much, could it? One night wasn’t going to change his life. Besides, he had just made a new friend, and making connections was important! With that resolved in his mind, Max made his way to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to a party, but doesn't remember it. He sure does have a weird dream though.

CHAPTER 2

What did one wear to a college party? Max had no idea, and was panicking about it. Had he known he was going to be going to a party, he would have saved the outfit he was wearing. Did he have a different shirt he could wear? Why hadn’t he finished unpacking? He could have worn the blue button down!

“Maybe I shouldn’t go after all,” Max groaned.

A knock at the door startled him, but when he looked at his watch he realised how much time had passed, and that it was almost definitely Kyle coming to pick him up. He jumped over his bed, and stumbled over his boxes as he reached the door.

“Hey - are you okay?” Kyle asked, his smile faltering. 

Max knew he probably looked like a mess. He was sweating, and panting from almost face planting after tripping over boxes, and his hair was probably all over the place, and his shirt was the same one from earlier and -

“Max, calm down,” Kyle said, ruffling Max’s hair. “Are you ready to go? You don’t have to -” he started to say.

“No! I want to go! I’m super excited, I just...don’t have anything cool to wear,” Max admitted. He covered his face. Why was he such a dork?

“But you look great? Why not just wear what you’re wearing now?” Kyle said, like it was so obvious.

“But I wore it all day, and I probably stink, and -” Max started rambling again. A finger was pressed to his lips, and Max looked up to see Kyle smiling at him.

“Look, it’s fine. It’s not fancy, and everyone will be getting drunk, so even if you are smelly -” Kyle said, leaning in and sniffing him. “Which you aren’t, by the way, no one will remember anyway. So, do you want to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Max said. He felt rather sheepish for panicking over nothing. 

“Good, then let’s get going!” Kyle said, slapping Max on the back.

They went outside, and Kyle motioned for Max to get into the passenger seat of his car. It was an older car, kind of junky looking, but the inside was clean, and there was one of those hanging air fresheners shaped like a tree dangling off the rearview mirror. 

“Your car is so clean,” Max said, impressed.

“When I first started dating Stacy, my car was a dump, and she never said anything, but I could tell it made her uncomfortable. Then one day we were making out in here, and it smelled of cheeseburgers, and she just stopped me, apologized, and said ‘Kyle, I love you, but the smell of cheeseburgers is ruining the mood’. It was at that point I vowed to never have a dirty car again,” he said.

“Wait - you keep your car clean for the sole purpose of making out in it?” Max asked. There had to more to it than that, didn’t there?

“And sex,” Kyle said, laughing.

“You’re ridiculous,” Max said, laughing too.

They chatted about Max’s first day of classes, and about different clubs, and what activities were coming up. Kyle played soccer, and was excited for practice to start up again. Soon they were pulling into a parking lot, and Max realized they were at a warehouse just on the edge of town, and not at a house. There were already a lot of cars there, which meant a lot of people. Nervousness churned in Max’s stomach. He had thought it would be a small house party.

Kyle parked the car, and got out, waiting for Max. 

“Everything okay?” Kyle asked, tapping on the passenger side window when Max still hadn’t moved.

Max sighed, and got out of the car.

“Just a bit nervous. It seems like a lot of people,” Max explained.

“Less than any of your classes though I bet. Don’t worry. Just stick with me, and if you need to leave, I’ll drive you home, okay?” Kyle said, slinging an arm over Max’s shoulders. Max felt warm, and happy. Kyle was already such a great friend and it had only been a day.

“Okay. Thanks,” Max said, blushing. “Oh? Wait, aren’t you going to drink?” Max asked.

“Nah. I mean one of us has to drive, and I can’t drink because of medication I take anyway, so it might as well be me,” Kyle said.

“Are you sick?” Max asked. He realized as he said it that it was an insensitive question, but he was so curious about his new friend that he had just blurted it out. Kyle was still smiling though, so at least he didn’t seem upset by it.

“In a manner of speaking. I have depression,” Kyle said. “It’s under control now, but my first year at college was shit because of it,” he said.

Max didn’t know what to say. 

“Hey, what’s with the frown?” Kyle asked when Max stopped. He hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking, but now he was standing there awkwardly staring at Kyle.

“Sorry, I just - thank you? For sharing that with me,” Max explained. It probably wasn’t a big deal to Kyle, but it was to Max.

“You shared with me. Besides, friends share that sort of stuff, right?” Kyle said, grinning again. Max had to admit that he couldn’t picture Kyle being depressed, but he was glad that he was doing better and was able to smile like that. “Now, let’s get inside and dance our asses off!” Kyle cheered.

Max followed him into the party. The dance floor was packed with writhing bodies, all moving to the music. Max didn’t know the song, but it had a lot of bass that was pounding hard in his chest. Lights flashed across the throng of dancing people, and Max could see a lot of couples grinding, and making out. In the darker corners people had drinks, or were popping something into their mouths. He wondered if it was drugs. He wasn’t sure he was quite that adventurous.

Kyle grabbed his arm, and pushed them both into the dancing crowd. Max wasn’t the best dancer, and his hips were pretty stiff, so there was some dancing that escaped his understanding as far as movement went. Still, he bopped his head, and shook his ass as best he could to the music. Kyle danced with him, and then Max saw him smirk, and before he could ask why, or even blink he was being twirled into the arms of a handsome stranger.

“Hey cutie, what’s your name?” the man asked. His clothes were tight, and his shirt see through, and he was pulling Max’s hips in towards his own. 

“I - uh - Max?” Max said, fumbling over himself. The man was very attractive, and probably everything Max had ever fantasized about, but he was also clearly drunk. His eyes weren’t very focused, and he was too handsy, and Max didn’t really like it, even though a part of him thrilled at being seen as cute by someone so hot. Then again, maybe it was just the alcohol talking. 

“Hey Max, you wanna dance?” he asked.

“I thought we were?” Max said. 

“S’true,” he said, slurring his words. 

“Are you okay?” Max yelled over the music as the song changed and the rhythm picked up again. It looked like he was going to say yes, but then he shook his head.

“My boyfriend dumped me last week, and I hate it,” he confessed. That was unexpected.

“Oh. Uh, do you wanna talk about it?” Max asked, not sure what else to do with an armful of sad, drunk, hottie.

“You’re so sweet. Just like Matt was. God, I miss him,” the man said. Max was horrified to see tears forming in his eyes, and Max looked around trying to find Kyle for a rescue.

“Hey, uh - you - it’s going to be okay. Maybe go drink some water, and take some deep breaths, huh?” Max suggested. He spotted Kyle, and made a face that he hoped conveyed ‘come rescue me, you bastard’.

Kyle looked at him, looked past him to the crying man who was slowly collapsing onto Max’s shoulder and rushed over.

“H-hey there, how about we call you a cab huh? You look like you could use a break,” Kyle said.

Max breathed a sigh of relief as the crying transferred from his shoulder, over to Kyle’s. The wailing was getting louder, and people were starting to stare, so Kyle practically dragged the man outside.

“I’m going to wait until the cab comes, and then I’ll be back. Sorry! I didn’t realize how drunk he was, or I wouldn’t have. He was just checking you out, so I thought you might like to dance with him?” Kyle told him as he passed.

Max blushed. It was kind of nice, and it was cool that Kyle thought like that, though it would have been nicer if he had asked first. Still, it was kind of sweet. He felt tired though now, so he wandered over to the makeshift bar and got himself some water. It was too hot not to drink. He took his water and went and stood by one of the doors, letting the cooler night air brush across his skin. He took a sip of his water, when he saw two people making out by a tree. The girl’s legs were at an awkward angle, and his face was buried in her neck. Max was about to look away when he realized that she wasn’t really moving, and her eyes were closed. Was she being raped?

Max dropped his water, and snuck into the shadows, running towards them. As he got closer he could see for sure that she was unconscious. There was also something dark dripping down her neck and arm, but he couldn’t tell what it was. It was enough for him to start yelling.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Max called out, hoping to spook the guy so he’d stop whatever he was doing.

He saw the girl hit the dirt, but he never saw the man move. Then there was a hand around his neck, and his feet were leaving the ground. Max looked down, and red eyes met his own. There was no way this was happening. Had someone slipped something into his drink? Long, sharp fangs caught in the moonlight, red liquid glistening, and dripping off them, and down the man’s chin. 

“You interrupted my meal,” was the ice cold reply. “But I suppose you will do,” he said. “Now sleep -”

Max was having the strangest dream. 

_ A man with silver hair, and sharp features had led him into the woods, and stripped him, laying him on top of his clothes. Cold fingers had caressed his skin, trailing over his throat and down his body, lower and lower. Red eyes stared into his own, captivating him. Icy lips traced over every inch of him, sending shocks of pleasure through him. Max moaned, gripping the man’s hair, his clothes, anything he could reach. Sharp fangs glimmered beneath the moon, and sunk into his flesh, waves of pure ecstasy drowning him. It was a sweet agony, and he could hardly take it. Max should have been terrified, but it was only a dream. His cock was aching, and he begged to be touched, pleading with this man to take him. A smirk appeared on blood stained lips, and cold fingers grasped him, stroking him, and Max couldn’t help but moan, his hips bucking into his touch. _

_ “Such a delectable slut you are,” the man purred, his fangs retracting into his mouth. “Do you want me that badly?” he asked. “Not that it’s your fault really,” he said, laughing quietly to himself. _

_ Max didn’t know what to do, so he spread his legs, a silent invitation. _

_ “Ah, ah, you’ll have to do better than that,” the man said. _

_ Max whined, unsure of what that meant, but knowing that he’d do anything to continue feeling like that. _

_ “Please, please, I need you -” Max begged. _

_ “And where do you need me, my pet?” the man asked, his free hand making a slow descent down Max’s chest, tweaking a nipple, and scratching across delicate skin. _

_ “My - my-” Max doesn’t want to say it. The words are too embarrassing. _

_ “I can’t help you feel good, if I don’t know where you want me,” the man taunted. _

_ “Please, I don’t know how -” Max tried again. _

_ One cold finger pressed against a place no one had ever touched in such a way, except for a few curious touches from Max himself. Max’s hole twitched, his body aching for more. He wanted it. He wanted to be fucked. It’s just a dream, so why should it matter if he asked? _

_ Like a broken dam, once he thought it, he couldn’t stop the words from pouring out. _

_ “Please, fuck me! I need you inside me, want your cock, please,” he begged. _

_ “See, my little whore, you can do it after all,” the man said. _

_ Max felt a finger sliding against his hole, his body trembling with anticipation. His finger pressed inside, and it’s rough, and it hurt, and yet Max’s cock wouldn’t stop throbbing, demanding more. The man leaned down and licked a stripe up Max’s stomach, and up to his chest, sucking on one of his nipples. Heat raced through him, and all he could do was writhe beneath the man’s hands, mewling as another finger was pressed into him. _

_ “I’m going to drink from you again to offset the pain,” the man said. The words made no sense, but then dreams rarely made sense. Max lay back, and the man sunk his teeth into him, sharp pain that softened into pleasure, as he pressed the thick head of his cock into his hole. A part of Max’s mind knew that it hurt, or should hurt, but all he felt was intense pleasure as he was filled to the brim.  _

_ The man was still suckling at his throat as he began to thrust, setting a brutal rhythm that, were it not a dream, would probably have hurt him. Max was lost in the pleasure, his eyes rolling back as the man took him, fucking him like an animal in heat. _

_ Max wanted to touch himself, but something in him told him not to move, to be a good boy and stay still, so he did. He lay there, falling apart. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he grew closer to release. He’d never felt like that before. He wanted to surrender to this pleasure. If only he could feel like this forever… _

_ “Ha, forever is a long time,” the man said, as if reading Max’s thoughts. “You would tire of this - of me,” he said. _

_ Max was close, could feel his body going taut. The man hoisted Max’s hips up, changing the angle, and there - a spot he rubbed over and over - it felt like he’d explode with pleasure. Max started to beg again. _

_ “Oh fuck, yes there, please harder!” he wailed. _

_ The man was all too happy to oblige, holding Max’s hips in place and thrusting into him in short, hard bursts. Max’s body twitched, and his back arched as he came, his head thrown back, exposing his neck. He couldn’t seem to stop, and the man licked over his neck, and body, cleaning him. He sucked on the tip of Max’s cock, until he was whining and writhing against the ground, begging him to stop. _

_ “It’s a shame you won’t remember this tomorrow,” the man said. “Now, time to wake up -” _

Max startled back into reality, flailing, before falling off the bed. He looked around and realized he was in his apartment. 

“That was some dream,” he said around a yawn. He looked down, and sure enough, his underwear was sticky and wet from cumming in his sleep. How embarrassing. He got up, hissing as he pulled off his soaked boxer briefs. He tried to clean as much off as he could before giving up and heading for the shower. He went to grab some clothes, and noticed a small note on his counter.

_ Hey Max! Not sure what happened last night, but I think someone might have slipped a drug into your water. I hope you’re okay. I brought you home right away once I found you, and I hope you don’t mind me changing you. Also you were really pale last night, so make sure to eat some food, and drink some water, and if need be, see a doctor. Seriously dude, you looked like you were on death’s door. Not good. Give me a call later so I know you’re okay! _

_ Your friend, _

_ Kyle _

Alex frowned. That’s right. He’d been at a party, and he’d gotten hit on by a weeping drunk dude ...and then what? Maybe he really had been drugged, because he couldn’t remember anything after that. Max pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text off to Kyle to let him know he was okay, and about to hop in the shower.

Maybe whatever he had been slipped was the reason for the vivid dream too. He’d never had such a detailed dream before. He blushed as he remembered how filthy it had been. He could almost feel it still, like it had really happened. Who even dreamed about vampires anyway? That was so cliche. 

Max went into the bathroom, and switched on the light, wincing as the brightness hit his eyes. Had that light always been that bright? He looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped. He really did look like death. Damn. His skin was three shades paler than normal, which was saying something because he was pretty damn pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes that felt like they took up his entire face. The only thing that was new were two small white dots on his neck.

“What is that?” he wondered, poking them. There was a sharp pain that morphed into a strange pleasure, and for a moment his legs went weak. Max had to hold onto the sink to stay upright. “That’s one hell of a bug bite...or maybe it’s acne?” he said. Whatever it was, it sure was a weird. Maybe Max would go see a doctor after all.

He hopped into the shower, hot water pouring over him, easing the sleep from his mind. Still, he couldn’t quite shake the dream - cold hands running down his chest, over his stomach, and to his hole -

Max gasped as he pressed a finger to his entrance, his legs shaking. He’d only tried touching himself there a couple of times, but this felt different than any of his past experiments. He slid one finger in, hissing at the rough stretch. He needed lube. He reached outside of the shower, and opened his medicine cabinet. Inside was a small bottle that he had bought in an embarrassed, yet hopeful state of mind. He grabbed it, and brought it into the shower, squirting some onto his fingers, and sliding them back down, and over his hole. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as one finger slipped inside. It felt incredible, like his body had been changed somehow to become more sensitive there. He pressed into himself, trying to get deeper. It had never felt like that before, but now he was desperate for it.

Max’s cock was hard, and aching already. He gasped as he added a second finger. It was too much, and still he wanted more. His free hand went up to his throat, and he wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing gently, his fingers grazing the mysterious marks there. His knees buckled, as pleasure pulsed through him. Needy moans fell from his lips, his hips rutting forward in search of friction. He pressed down on the marks again, as he twisted his fingers inside himself. There it was, that sweet spot within that had him writhing and crying out with need - just like in the dream. He rubbed it with relentless fervor, his eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted the word over and over.

He closed his eyes, and all he could see was red - blood, hands, fangs. With a shout, Max came, his hips shaking. He couldn’t seem to stop touching the marks, each press of his fingers making his cock twitch. When he finished, he stood there in the shower panting and shaking all over.

“That was intense,” he whispered to himself. He had never masturbated like that before. Neither had he cum that hard before. 

The alarm on his phone went off, and Max jumped. He needed to hurry or he’d be late for his classes. He finished showering as fast as he could, making sure to clean off all the lube. He barely dried off before getting dressed. He grabbed a muffin again, and ran out the door. He sent a quick text to Kyle too.

_ Hey, wanna get lunch today? _

Kyle’s response was quick.

_ Sure thing! Hope you’re feeling better! _

Max smiled at the message. Kyle was so sweet. 

_ Feeling a lot better. Had a weird dream though? It was intense. Will tell you all about it at lunch. _

With that, Max tossed his phone into his backpack, and headed off to school.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max can't forget the dream, but when he tells Kyle about it, he starts to question whether it was really a dream or not.

CHAPTER 3

Max couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering to his dream, and the marks on his neck. His fingers were forever wandering back to them, tracing over them, making him shiver. He couldn’t get the man from his dream out of his mind either. He hadn’t looked entirely human, and it wasn’t just the fangs. His skin had been so pale, with an unhealthy pallor that made him look sick. Except for after he had ‘fed’ on Max. Then his cheeks had been rosy and bright, his red eyes gleaming beneath the moonlight with new life. Then there was the sex. Max didn’t want to think about that too much or he’d run into a new problem that he wouldn’t be able to solve in class.

Students were getting up to leave, and Max startled from his thoughts as he realized that he had daydreamed through his entire class. He hadn’t heard a single word the professor had said. He groaned. He’d need to ask someone for their notes later. He looked at his watch, and it was almost time to meet Kyle. He packed up his untouched notebook and pen, and hurried out with the last few students.

It was hot out again, and Max had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sun. Whatever he’d ingested at the party seemed to be making him more sensitive to light. The cafe they were meeting at was close by, close enough to walk even, but the thought of being out in the sun that long seemed like a terrible idea. Max’s head was already pounding with a headache just from the few minutes it took him to get to his car.

He drove to the cafe down the block, cheering when a parking spot just out front was vacated as he got there. He pulled into the spot, and headed into Cafe Rosa. Looking around he could see that Kyle wasn’t there yet. Max was hungry, so he decided to order some food while he waited. The menu was full of options, all with cute, pun filled names. He decided to get the “Sing us a Tuna” tuna fish sandwich, and a cold glass of “Beet the heat” which was a beet and carrot juice cocktail. He placed his order and then went to find a table.

There was a small table for two in the back corner, which seemed perfect. Max plopped himself down in the chair, and waited. He watched the door, perking up everytime it opened, only to be disappointed when it wasn't Kyle. A few customers came and went before Kyle finally showed up.

“Hey!” Kyle called to him, waving as he made his way over to the table.

“Hey, you made it!” Max said, offering him a smile.

Kyle dumped his stuff down in the chair opposite Max, and grabbed his wallet from his bag.

“Have you ordered already?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, just waiting for them to bring me my food now,” Max said.

“Okay, I’m just going to order something and I’ll be right back,” Kyle told him.

Max watched as Kyle walked off to the counter to order. He wondered if Kyle would have any better idea about what happened at the party. His note from that morning made him think probably not, but he was allowed to hope. Kyle returned with a number for his order, and sat down.

“You’re looking a bit better,” Kyle remarked.

Max frowned at that. He was pretty sure he looked like shit, which made him wonder just how bad he had looked the night before.

“What happened?” Max asked.

Kyle paused as he was putting his wallet away.

“I was kind of hoping you’d be able to tell me,” Kyle said.

Max looked down at the table, and closed his eyes. Getting to the party was still clear in his mind, and so was dancing, and the drunk guy who had just broken up, and then he had gotten some water, and then - nothing.

“I can remember up until you left with that guy to get him a taxi, and then I got some water, and then I can’t remember anything. I woke up this morning at home - thanks for that by the way - and I had a really intense dream, but that’s it,” Max told him.

“Someone must have slipped something into your water,” Kyle said. 

As he said that, Max’s food arrived. The scent of the tuna fish sandwich hit him, and his stomach turned. It smelled perfectly fine, he was sure, and normally Max loved tuna, but in that moment he felt sick.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked, placing a hand on Max’s arm.

“I don’t think I can eat that,” Max confessed. “It’s making me nauseous.”

Kyle took the plate with the sandwich and went up to the counter. He came back with the sandwich in a to-go container.

“Do you wanna take it home?” Kyle asked.

Max shook his head, leaning as far back as he could in order to avoid smelling it. Kyle gave him a concerned look before putting the container in his own bag.

“Maybe you should see someone,” Kyle suggested.

Max wondered about that. He had been fine a minute before, but the food was just not appealing. Maybe he was sick? He looked at his bright red drink, and took a tentative sip. It was sweet, and cold, and seemed to be sitting alright with him.

“Yeah, I might. The light has been killing me today,” Max said. “What happened after I blacked out?” he asked.

“Well, crying man got into his taxi, and then I went back inside to look for you. I couldn’t find you, and at first I didn’t worry - sorta figured you might have gone to the bathroom. After a while though when I still couldn’t find you I started looking around. I even went outside, and I saw you lying against a tree, with a cup in hand. You were totally out of it, and you were so pale it almost looked like someone had drained you of all your blood,” Kyle said.

That was an interesting choice of phrases, he thought, considering Max’s dream.

“Ha, it’s funny you should say that,” Max said, rubbing the spots on his neck. “I had a really intense dream that I was bitten by a vampire in the woods. Which is embarrassing...it was uh also quite erotic,” Max said, blushing.

“Vampires huh? Was the assailant hot?” Kyle asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

“I mean...yeah, but in like an other worldly kind of way? He was super pale, with silvery hair...or maybe it was white? I’m not sure anymore. Not to mention the bright red eyes. I don’t know what I drank, but it sure did boost my imagination,” Max said, taking a sip of his cocktail.

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if that had been real?” Kyle asked, laughing. 

Max thought about that. Vampires weren’t real of course, but the idea of that encounter being real made him tremble. He wondered how he had gotten under the tree though. He had been standing in the doorway...maybe he had already started dreaming by then?

“Any other symptoms?” Kyle asked, staring at Max as he checked him over.

“Okay, don’t laugh but I do actually have a mark that looks like I was bitten by a vampire on my neck,” Max said, moving his hand from where he had been touching the two spots. Kyle stared at them, blinking like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“That’s spooky,” Kyle said as his food arrived. He had gotten a roast beef sandwich and a frothy, purple drink. Max was pleased when the smell of the roast beef didn’t make him feel sick.

“Right? I mean, it’s almost definitely a bug bite or something, but still,” Max said.

“So what was this dream about?” Kyle asked. 

Max blushed again. He probably shouldn’t have mentioned it, because he wasn’t sure how he felt about confessing to having incredible dream sex, when he himself was still a virgin. 

“In the dream he led me into the woods, and stripped me, and then had his way with me while drinking my blood,” Max blurted out as fast as he could.

Kyle’s eyebrows shot up, and he started to smirk.

“Damn, I wish my dreams were that exciting,” he said.

Max’s face was on fire.

“It felt very real,” Max said quietly. “I’ve never even had sex,” he confessed. “But I swear I felt like I had been fucked after.”

Kyle’s face turned serious, a frown turning his mouth down.

“You don’t think someone might have assaulted you, do you?” he asked.

Max reared back at that. He hadn’t considered it, but if he had been drugged, it was possible that the dream had been a manifestation of something that actually happened. How would he know though? 

“How clearly do you remember his face?” Kyle asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Pretty clearly, why?” Max asked.

“Because I have an idea,” Kyle said.

  
  


Kyle’s idea, as it turned out, was an art major who primarily drew portraits. Max was led to the art building, and there they found Lois, who was working on a huge canvas. Max could already tell that she was doing a portrait. She was up on a ladder, painting a large eye.

“Lois!” Kyle called out as they entered the studio.

“Kyle Patterson. To what do I owe the pleasure,” she said. Did Max sense a hint of sarcasm? He looked between them, the way Kyle was fidgeting and Lois was glaring at him - had they dated? There was definitely a history there, that much was certain.

“I require your artistic skills,” Kyle told her, turning on a smile.

“Oh really? And might I enquire what for?” she asked as she came down the ladder.

“This is Max. We went to a party last night, and someone drugged him. He doesn’t remember much, but he had a suspicious ‘dream’ and he can remember the face of the person, so maybe that person was real and might know more? I was hoping you could draw the face for him,” Kyle said.

Lois turned her sharp gaze from Kyle over to Max. He felt like he was being sized up, and had come up short somehow. 

“What kind of ‘suspicious dream’?” she asked. Max didn’t want to say - it was embarrassing. Still, his curiosity was growing by the second. What if the man was real? What if the sex had actually happened? That - did he want to face that? He needed to know, didn’t he?

“I may have been sexually assaulted, but I’m not really sure,” Max said quietly.

“What?!” she barked. Eyes everywhere turned towards them, and Kyle shushed her.

“Can you help us, or not?” Kyle asked, his polite smile dropping.

“Yeah. Give me a minute to clean up, and grab my sketchbook. I make no promises. Hopefully for you, it was all a dream,” she said.

Max hoped she was right. If it was a dream then it had been a pleasant one. If it were real though, then it didn’t matter how good it had felt, he had been assaulted. He wasn’t ready to think the other word - it was too much.

Lois quickly put her paints away, and cleaned her brushes, tidying up her work space with practiced ease. She grabbed a sketchbook, and a pencil and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a quiet room, with only a couple of students working. She grabbed some chairs, and put them side by side.

“Sit,” she said, patting the chair next to her. Max hesitated and she rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the chair. “Now, describe him to me,” she instructed.

Max closed his eyes, and conjured the image of his face.

“He had a thin face, sharp cheekbones,” he started. Lois began sketching, roughing in the beginnings of a face.

“His eyes turned down in the corners,” he continued. “And he had pale lashes.”

She continued to draw, and Max pointed out small changes here and there.

“His skin was pale, and smooth, like he never saw the sun, but also like he was sick or something...um, he had a sharp nose, and thin lips...white hair...or maybe...maybe it was platinum blonde! It was so hard to tell in the moonlight,” Max said. “A little more bow shaped though,” he added, pointing to the lips. “His ears were back, and his brow was low- lower than that,” he said. Lois erased and redrew, and tweaked the image until it looked as close to what Max could remember.

“Holy shit,” Kyle swore as he looked over their shoulders at the image.

“What, you know him?” Lois asked. They both turned to look at Kyle, who had a look of fury on his face.

“Not personally, but I’ve seen him at night in the library. He’s always there. I think his name Jason, or something,” Kyle said.

Max looked at the image. So it wasn’t a dream. He was real. Now what? 

“Maybe I saw him in passing and had a really vivid hallucination?” Max suggested. He didn’t really believe that was what was happening, but he wanted to hope.

“I’m going to kill him,” Kyle growled.

“Hey, maybe try talking to him first?” Lois suggested. “After all, Max could be right. It could be that he’d seen his face before and his mind just dumped it into a dream,” she said.

Max wanted to believe that. He really did. The problem was that he had never seen him before - he would remember someone so striking. A pit opened in his stomach as he was hit by the reality of the situation. He had been drugged and assaulted. He was going to be sick.

“Max? Hey, you okay?” Kyle asked. Max could hear him but it was as though he were far away. Everything felt off somehow, like the world had shifted just a fraction of an inch to the left.

“I don’t feel well,” he said.

Kyle reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle.

“Here’s some water,” Kyle said, offering him the bottle. Max took it with shaking hands.

“There’s a washroom just to the left of this room, if you want a moment?” Lois said softly.

Max blinked, and then felt hot tears filling his eyes. He scrambled out of the chair and ran to the washroom. It was a single stall thankfully, and so he went in and locked the door, and promptly threw up.

The thing was, it had felt good. He had even thought about it all day, fantasizing about it. What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted to speak to this Jason or whatever, and find out what really happened, but now he was scared. His body was shaking and it took him three tries before he managed to open the bottle, and drink. He rinsed out his mouth and sat on the floor, his back against the door. 

“I still don’t know for sure that’s what happened,” he told himself. He needed to calm down. Maybe he had seen him at the party and didn’t remember him because of the drug. That didn’t mean that he had been -

“I don’t want to think about this,” he whispered. He wiped his eyes, and downed the rest of the bottle, before heading back out.

Lois and Kyle were still in the room, talking in hushed tones. Max cleared his throat, and they looked up at him, Kyle with barely repressed anger at Jason, and Lois with too much understanding, that it made Max want to cry all over again.

“How do you want to handle this?” Kyle asked.

“I think I should ask him about it,” Max said, even as his heart tried to strangle itself in his chest at the thought.

“Do you want back up?” Lois asked. There was murder in her eyes, and Max was touched that she was willing to fight for him like that, when she had only just met him.

“If you guys wouldn’t mind coming with me while I go and talk to him. You don’t need to be there while we talk, but close enough that if I need help you’re there?” Max said. He wanted the conversation to be private, but the thought of facing this man alone was too much to handle.

“Of course, anything you need,” Kyle said.

“Want to meet outside the library around nine tonight?” Lois suggested. “Since he seems to be a night owl from what Kyle was saying.”

“Okay,” Max agreed.

“Then you two stay close together today, and I’ll catch you there,” Lois said.

They parted ways for the time being, and Kyle escorted Max back to his apartment. They drove in silence, and Max wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. By the time they got to Max’s apartment, he was shaking again.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kyle said. “I’m just going to text Stacy so she knows where I am, and I’ll meet you inside, okay?” 

Max nodded and climbed out of the car. He let himself into the building, and climbed the two flights of stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and flopped down on his bed. A minute or two later Kyle was knocking on the door, and he let him in.

“Do you need a hug?” Kyle asked. “Because you look like you need a hug.”

Max let out a startled laugh before falling into Kyle’s open arms.

“It still might be a dream,” Kyle told him as he gently rubbed his back. “And if it isn’t then I’ll help you hide the body, okay?” he said.

“Thanks, for being such a great friend. We’ve only known each other for two days, and already you’re willing to commit murder for me. You really are a ride or die kind of person huh?” Max said. Kyle just hummed in agreement as he pet Max’s hair.

“So, how are we going to pass the time?” Kyle asked. “Got any video games?”

“I have a few, yeah,” Max said. He pulled out of the hug, and pointed to his old playstation and the three large boxes labeled ‘video games’. “I can quit anytime I want. I don’t have a video game problem,” he said.

“Sure you don’t. Any two player games?” Kyle asked.

“Do I have two player games?” Max said. He grabbed a box, and started pulling out game after game, throwing them on the bed. “What do you feel like?”

Kyle picked a game, and they popped in, and sat on the end of Max’s bed to play. It was going to be a long day, but at least he wasn’t alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally meets the man from his dream, and things don't go according to plan...

CHAPTER 4

The day passed in a blur. Max and Kyle played video games for hours, stopped and had dinner, and then played some more. Nine o’clock came much too fast, and when Max looked at his watch all he felt was fear.

“We don’t have to do this today if you aren’t ready?” Kyle said.

“No, I need to know, and waiting won’t change the answer,” Max said with a sigh.

“Well, me and Lois will be there to kick his ass if you need us to. Lois doesn’t look like it, but she has a mean right hook,” Kyle said.

“Learn that from personal experience?” Max asked, laughing.

“I may have accidentally stepped on a wet painting once, and put my foot through it, less than twenty four hours before it was due,” Kyle admitted. “To say she was pissed would be an understatement.”

“You’re a brave man to ask for her help,” Max said, patting him on the arm.

“Nah, we’re cool now. Mostly. She still threatens to dismember me on a regular basis, but I think it’s how she expresses friendship,” Kyle said, offering Max a cheeky grin.

Max wanted to smile too but he couldn’t. He sighed again. He didn’t want to go, but he needed to do it, and they were going to be late if they didn’t leave. He felt nauseous with anxiety, and his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath, and made himself stand up.

“Let’s go,” Max said, his voice cracking.

“I think I’ll drive,” Kyle said, heading out first. Max followed, locking his apartment, and heading down the stairs out to the parking lot. 

When they got in the car, Kyle turned on the radio. It played an old country song about a man whose wife left him, and then his horse ran away, followed by his truck dying on the side of the road, leaving him stranded. It was depressing, and Max reached over without thinking and turned it off.

“No music?” Kyle asked.

“Not if it’s going to be depressing twang,” Max muttered.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Max could see the library lit up against the night sky, sitting atop a hill. Max swallowed hard, his mouth dry. His fingers were like ice, and fear clung to him, closer than his shadow. They found a parking spot near the door for a ‘quick get away’ as Kyle put it. Max could barely get out his legs were shaking so hard.

Lois waved to them from the stairs, and Max and Kyle made their way over to her. 

“Ready for this?” Lois asked.

Max shook his head. He wanted to cry, he was so scared. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kyle said. “We’ll be close by,” he assured him.

“And I’ve got this!” Lois said, pulling out a spray bottle. “Homemade pepper spray, bitches!” she said, cackling. 

“Is that legal -” Max started to ask.

“Better that we don’t know,” Kyle said, shaking his head.

Lois grabbed Max’s left hand, and Kyle took the right, and together they climbed the stairs up to the library. Max hadn’t been to the library before, and was a bit overwhelmed by how large it was. There were stairs leading to different levels, and rows upon rows of shelves.

“He could be anywhere,” Max said, feeling defeated before they even started.

“I asked around, and apparently he spends most of his time in the upper most level,” Lois whispered, giving him a nudge.

Max looked up to the top level. He was up there, just living his life, while Max was down there freaking out. Something about that pissed him off. How dare this man go about his life while Max felt torn up inside? Max didn’t consider himself an angry person, but right then he was furious, and it was enough to push past his fear. He marched up the stairs.

When he reached the top his anger faltered. The nearest tables were empty. Lois and Kyle were behind him, and he motioned for them to hide amongst the stacks. Max started to search each row of books, checking each table, and there, way at the back and out of sight was a head of white-blonde hair, falling over eyes that were fixed on a book. He seemed less pale than what Max remembered, but not by much. At least he looked a bit healthier than he had that night? 

Max didn’t know what to say, or how to start. A part of him wanted to go over and punch him in the face, but he also knew that maybe the whole thing was a misunderstanding. He didn’t want to hurt someone who might be innocent. A small, angry voice in the back of his mind told him that the man was guilty and deserved to be punched. Repeatedly.

Max took a deep breath, and walked over to the table. 

The man wasn’t moving. In fact, he was holding so still that he could have been a statue. He sat there, staring at his opened book with wide eyes, his mouth twisted into an angry frown. Max stood before him, and cleared his throat.

“I need to talk to you,” Max said, forcing the words out around the fear gathering in his throat.

“You remember,” the man hissed. “How?”

Max was taken aback by the question. So, he had been drugged, and assaulted? He clearly didn’t plan on Max remembering that. Red eyes looked up into Max’s brown ones, and he reared back. That wasn’t possible. He must have been wearing contacts, right? Some primal part of his brain told him to run, but his feet wouldn’t move. Terror gripped his heart, and Max suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“No one remembers,” the man said to himself, as if Max wasn’t even there.

Just how many people had this man drugged and raped? Max realized that he shouldn’t have come, that he should have called the police instead. He forced his feet to move, but stumbled back, and was about to fall when an ice cold hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him, and holding him in place.

“Now what do I do? I can’t stay here - too dangerous. This is all your fault,” the man snarled.

Max jerked on his arm, trying to free himself, but the grip wouldn’t break. A sharp twist of his hand had Max crying out in pain. The world spun for a moment, and then he was wrapped in the man’s arms, like a fly caught in a trap. Max squirmed, trying to free himself. He opened his mouth to call for help, but the man covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Max.

“Shh, if you’re friends come I’ll have to kill them, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?” the man asked, his voice sickly sweet. Max shook his head.

“Good, good. Such a good boy. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they forget all about you so they won’t worry, alright?” he said, like he was trying to soothe a small child. Max didn’t understand what that meant, but he did know that he didn’t want this creep anywhere near them. “Unfortunately I can’t let you go. You remember, and that’s dangerous. I’ll take care of you though -” he said, before licking a stripe across Max’s ear. “I’ve always wanted a pet, and it’s all your fault I have to leave, so you’re coming too,” he said, nuzzling against him.

Max was shaking. This guy was beyond insane. He needed to break free - to get help - but the man was like living stone. There was no give anywhere. Max was panicking, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to breath, hot tears leaking onto his cheeks as he tried not to make any noise. He had to protect his new friends from this guy.

Max felt a nudge at the back of his knees, and realized that he was supposed to move. He took an awkward step forward, his legs wobbling beneath him. Where were they going?

“Hey!” Lois shouted as she came out from behind a stack of books, spray bottle in hand. “Let him go you creep!” she snarled.

“But he’s mine now,” the man said. “And you need to  _ forget _ ,” he told her.

Max watched as Lois’ face went blank, her arms coming down by her side. She dropped her bottle, blinked once, and then fell to the floor. Max tried to call out to her through the hand covering his mouth, but all that came out was a muffled cry. Kyle must have heard something, because he came out too. Max tried to tell him to run, screaming against the hand covering his mouth. Kyle growled and lunged for them. The world shifted once more as Max was twisted to the side, freeing him somewhat. The man caught Kyle by the throat, and hissed at him.

“ _ Forget,” _ he snarled.

Just like Lois, Kyle’s face went blank before he fell unconscious. The man dropped him on the ground, and Max winced as his head hit the floor. 

“What did you do to them?!” Max demanded.

“Don’t worry, they’ve forgotten all about you. No one will look for you now, so I won’t have to kill them,” he said, as if that was supposed to be comforting.

Max stared at his unconscious friends. They wouldn’t remember him? That was impossible. You couldn’t just say the word ‘forget’ and make people forget could you? What kind of supernatural bullshit was that? Yet Max had seen their faces change, had seen them fall to the ground. What was happening?

Max was pulled back into the man’s body. There was a possessiveness to the touch now that hadn’t been there before. Max hated it. The world was going in and out of focus as he tried to struggle still.

“Now then, my pet, what is your name?” the man asked, his lips pressed against Max’s ear.

“M-max,” he stuttered, too afraid of what might happen if he didn’t answer.

“Max - such a good name for a dog,” the man snickered. “I’m Jason, but you may call me Master,” he said. Jason spun Max around in his arms so they were face to face.

Max realized that despite his lithe frame, Jason was much taller than him, and all lean muscle. It made Max feel small and fragile. His eyes seemed to glow as they bore into Max’s own.

“Now Max, where should we go? I have a nice little place far from here. Would you like a place to run around? You don’t seem like the athletic type, but exercise is important for humans,” Jason said.

Max blinked at that. ‘Humans’? Why would he say it like that? How had this happened? He had only wanted to know what had happened and now - Jason was dragging him down the stairs at lightning speed. Max pulled against his grip once more, digging his feet into the floor, and trying to bear all his weight against him, but Jason moved like Max weighed nothing, and his efforts were about as effective as if he were a piece of fluff floating in the air.

“Where are you taking me?” Max demanded as he was pulled from the library. “Let me go! Please, I won’t tell anyone -” he tried.

“Of course you won’t, because you’re not going to have anyone to tell. You know humans are such liars. Mother said she wouldn’t tell, but then she did, so I had to kill her - Papa said so. You don’t want me to kill you, do you Max?” Jason asked, turning his red eyes on Max.

“N-no! Of course not,” Max stammered.

“That’s why I can’t let you go. I have to take you far away. If you stay you’ll tell, and then I’ll have to kill you and everyone who knows ...it's so tiresome,” Jason said. “This way I’m safe for sure.”

“Can’t you just make me forget like Kyle and Lois?” Max asked, still struggling to break free. He wasn’t going down without a fight, though it seemed rather futile. Jason stopped, and they were in front of a car. Max didn’t want to get in that car. He knew deep inside that if he did, he would never come back.

“I can’t. I tried, but you’re an abnormality. It happens - some humans are resistant to our abilities,”Jason said, opening the car door with one hand as he kept hold of Max with the other. 

There he went again with the ‘humans’ weirdness. Although, Jason was clearly missing a few screws. Maybe he believed he was some sort of alien or something.

“You can’t just lock people up like an animal!” Max yelled, kicking Jason in the shins. Jason didn’t even wince. If anything he looked bored.

“But that’s what you are - an animal. All humans are. You’re nothing but food really. You should be honored that I would even bother saving your life instead of snapping your neck and draining you until you’re no more than an empty husk,” Jason said, all matter-of-fact. That was too much for Max.

“Why do you keep talking about humans as if you aren’t one of us?! I’m human, you’re human, we’re all human!”’ Max snapped. He was on the edge of hysteria, and nothing made sense anymore.

“Poor thing, you still haven’t accepted the truth that’s in your mind, have you?” Jason asked.

“What truth?!” Max shouted. “Nothing you’re saying or doing makes any damn sense!”

“Then let me remind you,” Jason said, pinning Max against the car. Max’s instincts screamed at him to get away, but there was nowhere to move. All he could do was tilt his head back as far as it would go, exposing his neck. That was a mistake.

Max clamped his eyes shut, so he didn’t see it, but he felt it - needle sharp teeth scraping against the skin on his neck. He whimpered, his body trembling. He suddenly understood what it felt like to be a bunny trapped in the jaws of a wolf. Fire seemed to spread through his veins as Jason sunk his teeth into Max’s neck, and he was filled with agony. 

Max could almost  _ feel _ Jason’s mind as he fed. 

_ You know what I am. _

Max knew - with every fibre of his being. It was absurd, but then so was everything that had happened. The blood drinking from his ‘dream’ hadn’t been made up. Jason was a vampire, and he was going to take Max away. Hot tears rolled down Max’s cheeks as a new wave of fear hit him. This was real, and it was happening, and there was no escaping it.

_ Relax. Let me make you feel better. _

Max didn’t want to feel better. He wanted Jason to let him go, and to not hurt anyone.

_ Shhh, you’ll love your new life. You’ll see. _

Max gasped as the agony of being fed on started to change into pleasure. 

“No, please -” Max cried out. As much as it hurt, he didn’t want it to feel good. His body didn’t care though. He was at the whims of a vampire who thought of him as nothing more than food, and maybe a pet that could talk.

The burning turned into blissful ecstasy, every nerve sending pleasure through him. He hadn’t thought it was possible to get hard that fast, but between one moment and the next his cock was fully erect and aching in his jeans. Jason slid his thigh between Max’s legs, and the height difference meant that he was able to press up against Max’s cock, rocking against him, and making him moan.

“There you are, moaning like a whore again. As angry as I am that I have to give up such a good hunting ground, I’m almost excited that I get to keep you,” Jason purred as he pulled back from Max’s throat. There was blood dripping down his chin. “And if you ever try to run away, I want you to know that I’ll cut off your legs at the knee,” he said sweetly.

Max felt his heart give a terrified lurch, even as the rest of his body refused to obey him. The fear was making him dizzy, while the arousal made it impossible to fight back. All he could do was cling to Jason, and pray to any god that would listen that someone would come and save him.

“Your hips keep rutting forward against my leg. Are you in heat?” Jason asked, his voice low and teasing. Max could only moan, his body already close to the edge. “Should I get you a girl human to fuck?” Jason asked. Max shook his head, a definite ‘No’. The last thing he wanted was to involve anyone else.

“Do you not like girls?” Jason asked. Max didn’t want to answer that. “Come on, you can tell me,” he said. When Max still refused to answer he tried again. “Are you gay? You seemed to like it when I fucked you in the woods. You kept clinging to me, begging for more.”

Max didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to remember. He shook his head in denial, even though he knew it was true. 

“Liar,” Jason hissed. “That’s fine. I’ll just have to punish you now.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets his punishment.

CHAPTER 5

Max didn’t know what a ‘punishment’ would be in Jason’s eyes, but he had a feeling it would be awful. He struggled anew, and started to shout, crying out for help. Jason’s cold hand came down hard across his mouth again. Max stared at him in wide eyed terror.

“You mustn't scream, pet. A little bird might hear you, and then I’d have to wring their pretty neck,” Jason cooed. 

Max forced himself to stand still as he tried to calm himself. That was right. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt, and there likely wasn’t any security around - assuming they could take down a vampire anyway. He tried to subtly look around for an escape, but Jason noticed, and switched his grip so he was grabbing Max’s face, sharp nails digging into his cheeks, and grinding against the bones in his jaw.

“There won’t be any escapes today, pet. Best not to make things worse for yourself,” Jason hissed.

Jason pulled Max by the face, forcing him to the back of the car. He popped the trunk, and grabbed a long piece of rope. Was he going to tie Max up so he couldn’t escape? Max grabbed the hand that was still holding onto his face, adrenaline pumping through him as he scratched at it, trying to get it off. Jason didn’t seem to notice.

“Hmm, there are too many clothes in the way,” Jason said. He let go of Max for just a moment, pushing him back against the car. It was so hard that it knocked the breath out of him, leaving Max gasping. Jason grabbed his shirt, and like paper, he ripped it down the middle, and slipped it off of Max’s body. The cool night air hit his skin, making him shiver. Jason then pulled down Max’s jeans and underwear, and lifted him in one arm, while pulling them off with the other, taking his socks and shoes with them. 

“You won’t need those,” Jason said, putting Max back down.

Max was standing naked in a parking lot with a deranged, sadistic vampire, his erection slowly disappearing. A small, hysterical laugh escaped him, and he clapped a hand over his own mouth. Jason didn’t seem to mind, too busy making loops in the rope. He grabbed Max’s left wrist, and started to tie the rope around him.

“What are you doing?” Max asked. “Is this my punishment?” he wondered aloud. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest, but what could he do? Jason had weird powers, and no qualms about hurting people. Fighting would only end in Max getting hurt.

“It’s a part of it,” Jason grunted, as he pulled Max’s arms up and over his head with the rope around his wrists. The rope went around his body, across his neck, his chest, down his back. Jason grabbed his cock, and started to rub it again, bringing it back to full arousal. Max had never felt more betrayed by his body in all his life. Jason wound the rope around his aching cock and his balls, making Max whimper. Jason rubbed Max’s cock a few more times just for good measure, and then picked Max up, and lifted him, placing him curled up into the trunk. 

“Wait, you aren’t going to leave me here, are you?” Max asked.

“Just until we get to our first stop,” Jason said, flashing his fangs in a wicked smile. He wound the rope around Max’s feet, pulling them back, and up towards his bound hands. Max’s back was arched in a way that made the rope rub across his nipples. Jason grabbed a second rope, and used it to tie Max into place so he couldn’t wiggle around, save for very small movements. He then made a few knots in the rope and slid it between Max’s bound legs, up to his straining cock. Max gasped as it brushed the underside of his erection, the little knots rubbing against him. The rope was then pushed between his ass cheeks, so the knots rubbed against his hole too. One end of the rope was secured to a hook that had been welded to the inside of the trunk, while the other end was tied onto the rope that was already binding him. Jason gave the ropes a sharp tug, and it made jolts of pleasure rock through him as the knots in the rope rubbed against his most sensitive spots. 

Max realized what would happen then. They were going to drive, and every bump in the road, every turn, every piece of gravel they went over would make the rope rub against him. He would go insane from the stimulus. With the rope tightly wound around his cock, and balls, ejaculating would be almost impossible. It would be torture.

“Wait, please, don’t leave me like this!” Max begged.

“Hmm, you’re right. It’s missing something,” Jason said. That wasn’t what Max had meant at all! What more could he add? Jason went around to the car, and opened one of the doors, grabbing something. When he came back, Max saw he was carrying a large pair of ear covers, the kind used in construction. He also had a cloth.

“I can’t sleep with all the noise, and this makes it so quiet. This way you can be quiet and think about why you shouldn’t lie anymore,” Jason said. True to his word, the headphones cut out all the sound. Jason was still talking but Max couldn’t hear him. The only sound he could hear was his breathing and his heart. Jason leaned forward with the cloth, and shoved it between Max’s teeth, tying it around his head, creating a makeshift gag. Then he closed the trunk.

Max screamed, even though it was muffled by the cloth. He felt the vibrations of the car starting, and he realized that he was being taken away. No one would look for him until Christmas when he was supposed to go home. It was only September. They’d never find him! Max tried to wiggle, to break free of the tight ropes, but each movement made him gasp as it nudged his cock.

There was no escaping the arousal. Every little movement of the car made the rope rub him just so, and all he could do was moan around the gag. His shoulders hurt already, along with his hips, knees, and back. He wasn’t meant to be a human pretzel. He needed to think, to find someway to escape, but all he could think about was the rope rubbing against him and how awful and wonderful it felt.

It was pitch black in the trunk, and between not being able to see or hear, it was like his body became hyper aware of everything else that was happening to it. The ropes against his hole felt like a cruel tease, and he wanted to cum so badly from the ones rubbing against his cock. It was driving him mad with need.

The ropes binding him felt rough against his skin, and he was too aware of his own body. Max didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help the small little jerks of his hips. He was so close to cumming, and yet the rope around his cock and balls stopped him every time. He lost himself in the sensations - rope rubbing his nipples and cock and hole, tight rope keeping him still, the bumps on the road, the cloth drying out his tongue. It was all too much.

Max had no idea how long he had been in the car when they pulled to a stop. For a moment he hadn’t even realized they weren’t moving anymore, as he was too engrossed in the feel of his cock. The trunk opened, and a starry sky was the first thing he saw until Jason looked in on him.

Max whimpered as cold hands brushed over his sweat slick skin, nails drawing thin lines between the places where the rope touched him. Jason looked at his cock, and smeared the precum dripping from the tip back into the slit. Max wanted to scream it felt so good. He felt delirious, his mind wanting to cum more than anything else.

Jason began to untie him, lifting him from the trunk, and releasing his limbs. Blood rushed into his extremities, and Max fell forward into his chest. He had to cling to him in order to not fall onto the ground.

The gag was removed, and so were the headphones, and the world rushed back in. Crickets chirped underneath the moonlit sky, and Jason held him close, brushing his sweaty hair back with one hand, while the other lay possessive claim to his hip.

“Do you promise not to lie again?” Jason asked.

Max nodded, tears pricking in his eyes. He never wanted to go through that again, even if he still wanted to cum.

“Good boy. Now,” Jason said, easing Max back so he could sit on the trunk. “I want to watch you jerk off. Then your punishment will be done,” he said.

Max blinked at him, a blush rising up his chest and filling his cheeks. 

“Unless you’d rather we drive the rest of the way with you desperate for it,” Jason said, taking a step back.

“No!” Max shouted before he could stop himself. “Please,” he added, quieter. The last thing he wanted was to wait for his erection to subside. He was too desperate after his trip in the trunk.

“Then spread your legs and show me how you like being touched,” Jason ordered.

Max swallowed his fear, and spread his shaking legs apart, revealing his aching cock. He took it in hand, and closed his eyes - maybe if he pretended he was somewhere else he could -

“Look at me,” Jason snapped. “You’re doing this for me, so you should look at me,” he said.

Max opened his eyes, and looked up at Jason. He looked annoyed, but was still waiting. Max didn’t want to be ‘punished’ again, and he knew if he did the wrong thing he would be. He took his cock in hand, hissing as his cold fingers touched his hot skin, and began to stroke himself. Jason’s eyes roamed over every inch of him, and Max wanted to duck his head and hide, but already knew better.

A cool breeze cooled the sweat on his skin, making his nipples hard. He leaned back on the trunk, and used his free hand to rub one of them. He gasped, the sensation going straight to his cock. After having rope rubbing against him, his nipples were sore and sensitive, and every small caress felt like too much.

Jason crossed his arms, and Max wondered if he was getting impatient. He sped up the hand on his cock, groaning as he got closer, little sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He spread his legs as far as he could, bending one of his knees to get better access to his hole. He thought of the shower, and how good it felt to touch himself there. 

“Tell me what you’re doing. I want to hear you say it,” Jason ordered.

Max flushed, embarrassment filling him. He had never jerked off in front of anyone before, let alone dirty talked. He didn’t want to do it, but Jason was there, staring at him with his inhuman red eyes.

“I - I’m going to rub my hole with my fingers,” Max stammered, forcing the words out to appease his captor.

“Oh? Does it ache back there too?” Jason asked.

A pitiful whine escaped Max as he touched his hole, his finger circling it with a teasing touch. It felt even better than he had remembered.

“I - yes! The rope kept rubbing it, and I want something there, to f-fill me,” Max admitted, stumbling over his words. 

“Does my pet need something big, and hard to fill up his needy hole?” Jason purred, advancing on him.

Max wanted to say no, to deny it, but the last time he had ‘lied’ he had been tied up and tormented. He nodded his head in a nervous ‘yes’. Jason pushed Max back against the car, and lifted his legs up towards Max’s chest. It wasn’t a comfortable position, and Max felt terribly exposed. Jason licked one finger and brushed it against Max’s hole before pushing it into him.

“You were tight back then too, your little hole clinging to my cock as I fucked you. Do you remember it?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Max gasped, as Jason added a second finger. It hurt, the digits only having sweat and spit to ease their way, and yet somehow Max still wanted more. Jason leaned down so their cheeks were brushing.

“Should I fuck you now, pet?” Jason whispered.

Max knew saying yes was stupid. Everything about it was a bad choice. It didn’t matter though - Jason titled his fingers, hitting that spot that felt so good inside, and Max let out a startled cry and came without even a finger on his cock, his hips rutting upward.

“Pity. Next time then,” Jason said, not letting up on the spot at all. Max whimpered as it became too much, wanting to pull away, but too afraid of what would happen if he did. 

“There. Don’t you feel better now? No more misbehaving,” Jason said, finally pulling his fingers free. He slid them through the cum on Max’s stomach and chest, painting a design of some sort onto his skin. Max shuddered, but held still. Jason removed his hand, and stared at his work. Max held still, and waited. 

“Lick these,” Jason said, holding out his dirty fingers. Max hesitated. Sharp nails dragged across his scalp as Jason suddenly grabbed him, and twisted his hand in Max’s hair. Max cried out at the pain, opening his mouth for the fingers. Max had never tasted himself before - it was bitter. He licked Jason’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Jason’s grip on his hair loosened, and Max felt like he could breathe again.

“Pets who misbehave get punished, so you must always behave, alright?” Jason said, petting Max’s hair with his free hand. Max nodded as best he could with fingers in his mouth, humming around the digits. Jason traced over Max’s tongue, and teeth, and the inside of his cheeks, before finally removing them. “Good boy. You didn’t bite, so you can ride sitting inside the car this time,” Jason said, offering him praise.

Max realized then that his survival, and any chance at escape, meant playing along with the whims of this creature. He ducked his head as he got off the back of the car, grabbing the cloth that had been used as a gag earlier, and cleaning himself off as best he could. He then went to the passenger door. Jason appeared before him, and opened it for him, helping him climb in. Max just needed to wait for the chance to escape. He had studied enough mythology to know that vampires traditionally slept during the day. All he had to do was wait to see if that was true, and then maybe, just maybe he’d have an opportunity.

Max did up his seat belt, and waited for Jason to get in on the driver’s side. The radio was switched on when Jason started the car, and Max almost wanted to cry - it was the same damn country song that had played on the way to the library earlier that night when he had been in Kyle’s car. Kyle, who no longer remembered him ...Max hoped he was okay. Lois too. He’d never know. He’d never see them again, and even if he did, they wouldn’t recognize him. Max sat in the passenger seat, and started to cry, his shoulders shaking. His life, as he knew it, was over. Now there was only Jason, and a road leading him far from home.

They drove for a long time, down old country roads. He eventually stopped crying, and tried to sleep. Max shivered, still naked. His skin was sore from the ropes, and he could already see marks forming from where he had tried to struggle against them too hard. He rubbed the red marks on his wrists, and wondered how much bruising he’d have. He sighed and closed his eyes, and leaned against the door, letting the motion of the car lull him to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up from the car ride and it looks like the nightmare was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks, things are going to get darker from here, so make sure to check the tags when I add a new chapter please.

CHAPTER 6

Max opened his eyes, and stared up at a ceiling he didn’t recognize. For a moment he was confused, not remembering the previous day as anything more than a nightmare. His wrists hurt, and his shoulders were sore, and when Max looked over, he saw that his hands had been tied to the headboard of the bed he was lying on. He looked down his body, and sure enough, his ankles were tied to the foot board too.

Looking around, Max could see they were in a run down, old house. Was it abandoned? Was this their final stop? More importantly though, where was Jason? Max tried to lift his head, and look around, but it was hard when he was tied down like that. There was a bit of light streaming through the window, either morning or evening - Max wasn’t sure.

Fear was rushing back in, and Max started to tug at the ropes, only for them to tighten every time he pulled on them. Before they had been uncomfortable, but now they were bordering on pain. He had to stop, or he’d hurt himself, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his hands. He gave an angry huff, and lay still on the bed.

There was nothing to do but stare at the water stained ceiling it seemed. Max wondered how one went about killing a vampire. It was probably hard. Myths said stakes to the heart, but even if that worked, where would he get one? Did it have to be a special kind of wood or would any kind do? How hard was it to get a stake through someone’s chest? There was also the risk that it was just a myth and wouldn’t even work too. Then Jason would probably kill him, or maim him or something. With his luck, it would be both.

A part of Max’s brain still didn’t want to believe any of it was real. Vampires were things of legends, stories meant to scare children. Max would have laughed if someone had told him they were real. Now all he wanted to do was cry. Then there was the fact that he had been abducted, and would probably never see his family or friends again - not that Kyle and Lois would know who he was anyway. 

Anguished tears rolled down Max’s cheeks. He had lost everything except his life, and he was trapped in some creepy house with a deranged vampire who wanted him for a pet. 

“You don’t fuck your pets,” he grumbled out loud. It wasn’t like Jason was around to hear him anyway. He was probably someplace dark to sleep. 

Max wondered if he was able to get out of the ropes, how far he’d get before Jason caught him. There was no way he’d let Max live, right? Which then brought him back to stakes and killing him. It wasn’t like it would be murder - after all vampires weren’t technically alive according to legends. It was a matter of putting the dead to rest, wasn’t it? 

“Don’t be stupid. If you have a chance, you take it. He raped and abducted you!” Max scolded himself. “You don’t owe him anything, least of all his life.”

His stomach gave a loud rumble, and Max groaned. He hadn’t eaten since the previous day, and the last thing he’d even had was a small supper, and before that it had just been a beet and carrot juice at the cafe he and Kyle had gone too. Another wave of sadness rushed over him as he realized that there would be no more lunches with Kyle. They had only known each other for two days, but Max had gotten attached.

“I wonder if he’ll remember that I need food in order to survive?” Max wondered. Afterall, vampires only needed blood for food, but humans needed more than that. 

The room was beginning to get darker, and Max realized that it was evening, and not the morning. That probably meant Jason would be up soon, didn’t it? Max didn’t want to see him, but he did want to be untied. His hands were going numb, and his shoulders were screaming in pain. He stared at the window, with only a thin lace curtain covering it, worn and tattered at the edges. The sun was dropping, and the light was shining into Max’s eyes, so he closed them against the brightness. It would be gone soon, and so would any hope of escape for the day.

Dread crept in along with the darkness. Night was almost there, which meant -

“Did you sleep well, Max?” Jason asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. “Your hands are turning purple,” he noted.

“I slept fine I guess,” Max said, not sure what else to say. “Can you untie me now, my hands hurt,” he added.

Jason lunged forward faster than Max could see and grabbed Max’s jaw again, squeezing down hard. Max cried out in pain, his tearful eyes meeting annoyed red ones.

“Is that how we ask for things, pet? Is that how we beg our Masters?” Jason asked.

Shit, he had fucked up already. Max shook his head as best he could, forcing out a small ‘no’. Jason released him, and all Max wanted to do was hide and cower. His hands hurt though, and hiding wasn’t going to save him. He wasn’t entirely sure what Jason wanted to hear, but he figured being sweet and polite would be a good start.

“P-please, will you release my hands, Master?” Max asked, looking up at Jason through his wet lashes, tears leaking from his eyes. Jason raised a hand, and for a moment Max thought he would hit him. He hiccuped a small sob as fear settled into his chest once more. 

The hand landed on Max’s head, and ruffled his hair.

“Good pet. That is how we ask,” Jason said. He sounded pleased. “Animals should know their place after all,” he added.

Max swallowed hard, his stomach turning. He didn’t want to be a ‘good pet’. He wasn’t an animal, dammit! At least he wasn’t being hurt for a change.

“Are you hungry, Max?” Jason asked.

Max’s stomach picked that moment to let out a loud rumble. Max flushed, and nodded his head.

“Hmm, so honest. I’ll have to give you a treat later,” Jason said. Max didn’t know what a treat was, but he was sure he wouldn’t want it. “But first, let’s set the pet loose, and feed the good boy,” he said. He first undid Max’s feet and then reached up, and untied his hands, easing them down from the position they had been in for what was likely hours. Max couldn’t help the cry that escaped him as the muscles screamed from being moved. Cold hands were on his shoulders, massaging them. Max shivered. He was still naked and despite the threadbare blanket that had been tossed on him, he was freezing and Jason’s hands weren’t helping that.

“Oh, I have a present for you, to make you feel better,” Jason said, one side of his mouth ticking up in what might have supposed to have been a smile. Max kept his eyes on him as Jason opened the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a bag. He reached inside, and out came a bright red leather collar, with small little metal spikes inside, and a chain leash. “Collars let you know that you are owned. Every pet wants to be owned,” Jason said.

“Th-there’s spikes inside?” Max stammered.

“That’s right. It’s to help you learn obedience. No one likes a poorly behaved animal. Don’t worry though, I’ll train you properly,” Jason told him. It was said in such a cheerful manner, and yet all that those words held was horror. Max pulled away as Jason came closer with the collar, unfastening it so he could put it around Max’s neck.

“Please, I don’t want that. It’ll hurt,” Max whimpered. 

“Of course it will hurt. Pain is an excellent motivator. If I don’t hurt you, then how will you learn?” Jason asked, his head tilting to one side in question. Max went to pull away again, but this time Jason grabbed Max, and twisted him into a headlock, and slung the collar around his neck. The spikes were uncomfortable against his skin, but when Jason did it up, and tested to make sure there was enough room to move, the spikes dug into his skin, making Max yelp. 

“Ah! The name tag!” Jason said, his eyes going wide. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small, gold tag that was shaped like a heart with ‘MAX’ engraved on it. He attached it to the ring on the collar, and gave it a small flick, making it jingle against the ring.

Jason sat back and looked Max up and down, lingering on the collar, and his chest, and then his cock.

“Yes. I picked the best human for a pet,” Jason said. 

Max blushed, and looked away. He didn’t want to hear that from him, or anyone really. What he wanted was to run away and get as far as he could from his captor and never look back.

“Now, for food I got you some meat, “ Jason said. He pulled out a package of raw beef, and handed it to Max. “There you go,” he said, like he was proud of himself for remembering to feed him.

“I can’t eat this,” Max said, staring at the cold hunk of meat in his lap. “It’s not cooked,” he added, since that apparently wasn’t obvious to a vampire.

“Yes, I know. You’ll not want cooked food probably. It’s a side effect of me feeding from you,” Jason said, nudging the package with his leg. 

Max stared at the meat, then at Jason, then at the meat. Was that true? Would he only crave raw meat from then on? Max thought about the tuna sandwich, and about how sick he had felt just smelling it. His hands shook as he tore open the package, and the scent of meat hit him. His mouth was watering, and his stomach clenched in anticipation. He wanted the meat. 

The meat was cold still when he picked it up, and he wondered if it had been frozen, or if maybe Jason had used an ice pack. The juice - he refused to say blood- dripped down his fingers, and before he could think better of it, he licked it up. Max couldn’t get enough, and he shoved the meat into his mouth, licking at his fingers, and moaning around it. Somehow nothing had ever tasted so good. He ate, and ate, until the piece was all gone. He felt full, and satisfied. His brain might have thought it was disgusting, but his body didn’t care. 

“You ate that so well,” Jason said. “I thought for sure you’d fight it more.”

Max looked up at him, and flushed. He had meant to fight it, but he had been starving, and it smelled so good for some reason, and he needed his strength if he wanted to escape, didn’t he? He did wonder though if he should expect any other weird changes thanks to Jason feeding off of him.

“Are you embarrassed that you ate it?” Jason asked, touching Max’s flushed cheeks. “You don’t need to be. There’s no one here but me,” he said. Max didn’t think that was better.

“Where are we anyway?” Max asked. It was too dark to see outside, and any hint would help him with an escape plan.

“In the mountains, up north. This used to be my family home, but Mother went and ruined that, didn't she? But it’s alright, Papa said I could use it,” Jason said.

The mountains? Were there even mountains near the school? No, it was flat as far as the eye could see, with only trees here and there. They must have driven for hours! Were there even any towns around? 

“Papa picked this place because there were no nosey people to spy on us, and try to hurt us. It also meant that when the food screamed no one came running for them,” Jason said. “We’ll be safe here,” he added, as if he fell anywhere near the realm of ‘safe’. It also meant that no one would find them, or stumble upon them by accident. Max was trapped.

Fear was a peculiar thing. It possessed Max in that moment, and he tried to bolt. It was stupid, and futile, but he couldn’t stop himself. Panic and adrenaline rushed through him as he tried to get off the bed. He thought if he could only get out of the house, and into the woods he could escape - such a nonsense thought. All he had to do was climb down the mountain in the cold while naked. Jason moved too fast to see, and grabbed him before he was even fully off the bed. He looped his fingers through the collar, and gave it a sharp pull, making Max scream as the spikes cut into the delicate skin on his neck.

“Stop. Moving,” Jason growled, kneeing him in the back, and pushing him down onto the bed. Max cried, because it had been an idiotic move, and now he’d be punished. He had let panic overwhelm him, and made a mistake. 

“That was very naughty, Max. I didn’t want to have to punish you again, but you just couldn’t behave, could you?” Jason said. Max let out a terrified wail, remembering Jason’s threat to cut off his legs if he tried to escape. “Shhh, it’s alright. Since you didn’t get very far, and because this is a new home for you, I’ll be gentle,” he said, brushing his hands over Max’s quivering form.

Max looked at him through blurry, tear filled eyes. Did that mean he could keep his legs?

“Please! Please don’t cut them off! I won’t try to run again, I promise!” Max howled. He was shaking beneath Jason’s knee that was still pressing him down, and the meat he had eaten threatened to come back up.

“I won’t cut them off this time,” Jason said, and a flood of relief filled Max, making him relax somewhat. “But I can’t let you go unpunished,” he added. That was fine as long as he kept his legs. Jason climbed off of him, and turned Max over onto his back. He drew his hands over Max’s skin, and for a moment Max wondered if he’d be fucked again. He didn’t like it, but it was better than having his legs cut off. Jason’s hands slithered down his body, and came to rest on Max’s legs. Something inside him quaked at the way Jason was staring at them. Max could feel his anxiety building again when a scream ripped from his throat.

Max looked down at his right leg, where Jason’s hands were. His leg looked wrong, lying at a strange angle, and Max realized Jason had snapped it. He moved his hands to Max’s other leg, and he knew what was coming - the sick sound of his leg being broken and more of his screaming. 

Max wailed, tears streaming down his face as he tried to escape the pain. Jason went out of the room, and all Max could do was cling to the single pillow on the bed, and cry. Jason came back with some scrap pieces of wood and an old sheet. He lay the wood down, and tore the sheet into strips. Then he moved Max’s legs, sliding the bones back into place. Max screamed, wishing he could kill Jason. It hurt. It  _ hurt. IT HURT! _

Jason splinted his legs, using the wood to keep them in place, and using the strips of material to keep it all together. Max was too afraid to move, and just lay where he was, clinging to the pillow and sobbing.

“Hopefully by the time your legs heal you’ll have learned how to behave better,” Jason said. 

Max glared at him as best he could, though he was sure he looked rather pitiful. Jason didn’t seem bothered by it, and grabbed the leash made of chain, and clipped it onto Max’s collar, and then clipped the other end of it to the bed. There wasn’t a point, since Max wouldn’t be able to walk for a while, assuming he would ever walk again. Who knew how well his legs would set?

“You know, I don’t want to hurt you. If you could stop being so bad, you wouldn’t suffer so much,” Jason said before going to leave the room.

Max knew that already, though he was pretty sure Jason did in fact like hurting him. Max buried his face in the musty pillow, refusing to look at him. He could be petty too if he wanted to be. He wanted to move his legs into a more comfortable position, but the thought of touching them when they still hurt so much seemed like a terrible idea. Worse still, he had to pee.

“I need to pee,” Max ground out through gritted teeth.

“Alright,” Jason said. He looked around and then spotted something. It was an old, empty milk jug, just lying there on a pile of trash. Jason popped off the lid, and took Max’s cock, easing the tip towards the mouth of the jug. He held his cock there, and waited.

“Like this?” Max asked, feeling mortified.

“How else? You shouldn’t move right now, otherwise I’d take you outside,” Jason said.

What the hell was wrong with him? No, the list was probably too long to say. Max couldn’t pee with someone watching however. Jason clicked his tongue at Max, and pressed down on his stomach, and Max’s bladder gave, the pee trickling into the jug. Jason watched, as if fascinated by the whole thing, while Max hid behind his hands.

“There, all better,” Jason said, closing up the jug and setting it aside. “I need to go catch some food for you, but I’ll be back. Be a good boy while I’m gone,” Jason told him.

Max looked away. He didn’t want to play along with his sick game. He wasn’t a pet, and he didn’t want to eat raw meat, or have weird things change in him. Max wanted his friends, and his warm bed, and a cute boyfriend who wouldn’t break his legs so he couldn’t run away, not some unhinged vampire who enjoyed torturing him. He was still crying, but he was in too much pain, and far too exhausted to deal with it. He lay there letting the tears wet the mattress, and pillow, and tried to come up with an actual plan.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's world does another flip. If only Jason weren't so damn impulsive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a bit ahahaha, and I'm NOT SORRY. So enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter ^^

CHAPTER 7

Step one, Max decided as he lay there in agony, was to wait for his legs to heal. He wasn’t going anywhere with two broken legs. He had broken his leg once, when he was young. He’d fallen out of a tree. It hadn’t been a bad break, but it had taken almost two months to heal. Jason had snapped his bones in half. Even if it healed, and who knew how long that would take, there was no guarantee that they would heal right. Max screamed. He let out his anger, and his pain, and his despair in a guttural cry that echoed in the once deserted house. He screamed until he couldn’t anymore.

Max’s throat felt raw when he finished, and all he could do was cry. Tears streamed down his face, and rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to pull himself together. He couldn’t lose it, not so soon. He had to keep it together if he wanted to survive. The front door squeaked open and Max could just make out the tall silhouette of Jason, and what looked like a couple of dead rabbits in his hands. 

Jason disappeared into the house for a moment, and then came back into the bedroom. Max looked away. He couldn’t stand looking at him. Cold fingers grasped his face, and Max flinched and then held very still. Jason turned his face so they were looking at each other. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to Max’s own, forcing Max’s jaw open with his fingers. Something small and round passed from Jason’s mouth into Max’s - was it drugs? He didn’t have time to ask before water was poured into his mouth too, and he was forced to either swallow or choke. Max swallowed, and then pulled away, gasping for air.

“What was that?” Max demanded, rubbing at his mouth.

“Medicine, so you don’t get an infection, and something to ease the pain. You won’t sleep otherwise, and then you’ll get sick, and die,” Jason said. The way he said it made Max curious. Had he lost someone from an illness? He wondered if he should prod - any information he could get might end up helping him survive. It was a dangerous move...but he was desperate. Besides, maybe it would distract him from the anguish of his broken legs.

“Jas-” Max started only to be growled at. Right. He wanted Max to call him ‘Master’.

“Master?” Max tried again. Jason’s face softened.

“Yes, my pet?” Jason said, tilting his head to the side.

Max was going to ask about it, but then his mind decided to change tactics. 

“How did you become a vampire?” he asked instead. He held his breath as he waited for Jason’s reaction, but there was none. His eyes seemed far away for a moment, and then he blinked, and he was back to staring at Max.

“Papa said he could save me from my disease, so he bit me, and I drank his blood, and then I started to float away. When I woke up I was in my body, and I felt better. Mother wouldn’t look at me anymore though. She didn’t like the blood,” Jason said. His eyes became somewhat unfocused, and Max wondered if he was losing himself in his memories.

“So your ‘Papa’ turned you into a vampire?” Max asked. “What disease did you have? Do you remember?” 

Jason didn’t look at him, his eyes wide, and searching - for what though? Max wasn’t sure.

“Blood when I coughed, it hurt. Kitten liked to sing, but singing made the blood come out. Mother took little kitten to the doctor, and he said I would die. Papa knew better though. Papa fixed the lungs,” Jason sing-songed. “But then I hungered, and nothing would fix it. Mother was so afraid - ‘Monster’ she screamed. She said she would love her little kitten forever, but she  _ lied _ !” Jason yelled.

Max had stepped on a landmine with his question. He needed to back track, and quick, but there was nowhere to go.

“Everyone lies, except Papa! Even you lie!” Jason screamed. He picked up a knick knack off the bedside table, and threw it at the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces.

“I’m sorry!” Max cried out. He was terrified. Jason seemed to be spiralling out of control, and he had already broken both of Max’s legs. He didn’t know what he would do in that state.

“You must never lie, pet,” Jason said, grabbing Max’s arms in a vice like grip. Max whimpered as sharp nails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

“You’re hurting me,” Max whispered.

Jason pressed his forehead to Max’s, lifting him, and jostling Max’s broken legs, making him scream.

“You’re mine. Do you understand?” Jason asked. “You belong to me, and if I want to hurt you I can,” he hissed, digging in his nails, and dragging them down Max’s arms. “If I want to kill you, I can. If I want to fuck you, or maim you, or destroy every last inch of you, I  _ can _ . You are only what I say you are. Outside of me you are  _ nothing,” _ he growled. “Do you understand?” he asked again.

“Y-yes,” Max whimpered out the word, forcing himself to say it. 

“Yes what?” Jason snarled.

“Yes Master!” Max cried, fear pumping through his veins. Why had he asked? He shouldn’t have asked. He shouldn’t say anything! His legs were broken because he kept making stupid choices! Max let out a broken sob, as he tried to curl in on himself, but Jason held him still.

“Shh, I know it hurts,” Jason cooed. “I scared you, so I’ll make you feel better for a bit,” he said.

Max wondered what he meant by that, when Jason sunk his fangs into Max’s shoulder. He cried out, sharp pain that quickly turned to pleasure. He moaned as Jason drank his blood, feeding from him. The pain in his body was still present, but it was being overridden by arousal. Jason’s cold fingers wrapped around his cock, gently stroking it, forcing small, needy gasps from Max.

The pain seemed to recede as Max gave in to the pleasure, the world fading to nothing but the feel of Jason stroking his aching cock. A part of him screamed at him to not give in, that it wasn’t normal to be that scared and then that turned on, but it felt so wonderful, and he was finally not hurting. Just for a little while, couldn’t he enjoy it? Jason pulled out his fangs, and licked the blood from his lips. Max stared at his tongue as it darted out to catch a drop of blood. He wondered what it tasted like? Would it be delicious like the raw meat?

As if reading his thoughts, Jason bent down, and licked Max’s lips, smearing blood across them. Max reflexively licked them clean, and gasped. It tasted so good. Jason’s face was close, and there was still a drop of blood, and without thinking Max leaned up and licked it off his face.

“Such a good pet,” Jason said softly before leaning down and kissing Max. The delicious taste flooded Max’s mouth as Jason explored it. He couldn’t help but to moan and try to chase after the flavour. Jason was still stroking his cock, and soon Max was panting, and whining, wishing that he could move his legs further apart.

“Why does it taste so good?” Max wondered. He felt a bit dazed, like the world wasn’t quite real. 

“It’s a side effect of my saliva getting into your bloodstream,” Jason said.

Max had nothing to say to that. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn’t. Did it really matter? Jason moved down Max’s body and started to lick the wounds he had dug into Max’s arms. It made Max tingle all over, and soon there was no pain at all in that spot. Looking down, he was shocked to see that the wounds had closed, and now there were just a bunch of white scars, just like the ones on his neck from the first time Jason had fed on him. Max wondered if touching these ones would feel as good. Jason’s fingers traced over the marks, and Max cried out as pleasure coursed through him.

“Ah! That - that feels so good!” Max moaned. Jason made a strange sort of purring growl sound, and the next thing Max knew he had a vampire straddling his chest.

“Make me feel good too, pet,” Jason said. Max could see the bulge in his jeans, and his mind screeched to a halt. It was suddenly too real. What were they doing? Jason had just broken his legs less than an hour ago - had Max lost his mind? Or was it some sort of vampire power? Wasn’t Max immune?Either way, what choice did he have? If he said ‘no’ Jason would probably kill him. 

Max’s trembling fingers reached up, and undid Jason’s jeans, pulling his hard cock from inside. Max noted that Jason didn’t wear underwear. Somehow that wasn’t surprising. He had never seen another person’s cock up close before, and had no idea what to do with it. He’d never given head, or received it for that matter. Max lifted his head as best he could, and gave the slit a tentative lick. The whole time Jason stared at him with his terrible red eyes.

“Have you never done this before?” Jason asked, sounding bored. Max blushed with embarrassment, and shook his head. “How cute,” he said. One hand twisted into Max’s hair, and the other pried his jaw open, and Jason slid his cock into his mouth, hitting the back of Max’s throat. Max was choking and he couldn’t breathe, but Jason didn’t let up. He held Max’s head still, and fucked his mouth like he was a toy, thrusting in hard and fast.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Jason said, the fingers on Max’s jaw loosening a bit, to trace over where his lips were stretched around his cock. “You’re so fuckable, pet. I can’t wait for your legs to heal so I can fuck all of your holes,” he said. “Your mouth is so warm, and wet - it’s almost like a pussy. Your ass is still better though. It’s tight, and you clamp down around me when you’re excited,” Jason said, filth falling from his lips as easily as one might talk about the weather.

Max’s vision was going spotty around the edges. He breathed through his nose, but it was so hard when there was such a big cock in his mouth. 

“Ah, so close now, pet,”Jason grunted. He thrust in hard once, then twice, and then he was cumming down Max’s throat. Max did his best to swallow, but it still spilled over his lips, and down his chin as Jason pulled out of his mouth. Max lay there panting, and coughing. His throat hurt even more than after his screaming fit. Despite that, he was still hard.

“I wonder if it will work with you?” Jason murmured.

Would what work, Max wondered. As he thought it, a punch of heat hit his gut, and pleasure pooled in his cock. His body felt like it was burning up, and the thrill that ran through him had him arching his back. Even his nipples were hard and aching. His cock dripped on his stomach, smearing precum across his skin.

Max felt like he was a light breeze away from cumming, he felt so sensitive. It was like every nerve had been electrified and filled with a sweet bliss that made him keen. Jason traced his fingers over the bite marks he had left on Max’s neck and shoulder, sliding his fingers beneath the collar, and Max cried out, writhing as best he could against the sheets.

“Your little tail is wagging for me,” Jason teased, trailing a finger over Max’s throbbing cock. “Does it feel that good, pet?” he asked. Max could only whine, his body aching for release. Jason pulled the collar tighter, and Max yelped as the spikes dug into his skin. Jason unhooked the leash, and wrapped it around his hand, tugging on the collar.

“A-ah! That hurts!” Max cried out.

“Pain and pleasure go hand in hand, pet,” Jason cooed. Max watched in horror as Jason brought his arm up to his mouth and tore open his wrist with his fangs. “Drink,” he ordered.

“Won’t that turn me into a vampire?” Max asked.

“No - you would need to die, and I’m never going to let that happen. Now drink,” Jason said again, pressing his wrist to Max’s mouth. Jason’s blood dripped onto his cheek, and lips, and when Max refused to open his mouth, Jason squeezed his nose shut. Max would have to breathe eventually. After maybe thirty seconds he gasped for air, and Jason forced his wrist into Max’s mouth. Blood flooded over his tongue and down his throat, hot and sweet. Max screamed as his legs burned, crying as agony and pleasure hit him all at once. 

“It hurts!” Max screamed. “Please - make it stop,” he begged, trying to push his arm away. 

“Shh,” Jason shushed him. 

Max couldn’t tell what was happening anymore. His body was burning, but he was still so hard, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Please, make it better,” Max pleaded. “Please!”

Jason smiled down at him.

“But I already have,” Jason told him.

Max kicked out, and realized with a shock that he could move his legs again. He hiccuped as he looked down at his legs, still wrapped in cloth and wood. Had his blood healed him? But why? Jason climbed off of him, and started to undo the makeshift splints. Max began to sob again as he saw how crooked his legs looked. They were healed, but it was all wrong.

“I was going to leave you in pain, but I realized it’s no fun playing with you when you can’t move, and humans heal too slow -” Jason said, as if he thought Max wanted to hear his stupid explaination.

“My legs are ruined!” Max screamed, cutting him off. “You didn’t reset them right!”

“Of course not. If you can walk then you would try to run away again. It’s fine though, since you’ll be able to crawl around if you need to go to the bathroom or something,” Jason said.

Max let out a bitter laugh. Of course. Of course he wasn’t going to let him heal properly. He was never going to escape, was he? No, Jason planned on keeping him forever, a pet to be played with as he saw fit.

“Let me guess, drinking your blood probably comes with some other neat side effects?” Max asked, afraid of the answer, but unable to stop himself from asking. 

“I don’t want you to get old, and die. That would be boring,” Jason said.

So, he wouldn’t age then, was that it? He would be alive, to be tormented by this demon forever? Max lunged at him, rage and despair fueling him. He screamed and yelled as he tried to claw at Jason.

“You bastard!” Max screamed, his voice cracking as the tears ran down his face. “How could you? How could you do this to me?” he demanded. Jason had grabbed him, and was holding him in a tight hold.

“Don’t you mean, how could you do this to yourself?” Jason asked.

Max froze.

“What?” he said, softly. 

“I told you I would punish you if you were bad, but you didn’t listen. You were bad - I punished you. I did what I said I would do. You’re the one who lied, and tried to run away, even though I said not to. You did this to yourself,” Jason said, his voice more soft and gentle than Max could ever remember hearing it.

“N-no - it was you,” Max said. “It wasn’t my fault. I was scared!” he cried. 

“But I did tell you, pet. I never lie. Papa said liars need to die. I should have killed you, but I didn’t because you are my precious pet, aren’t you?” Jason said. 

“I -” Max didn’t know what to say. His mind was all messed up, and his body was confused, and everything was wrong!

“I gave you more than enough chances now, so you need to be good, or next time I’ll actually have to hurt you for real,” Jason said. The tone was gentle, the way you’d speak to a child, but the threat was loud and clear.

“Was this a part of my punishment too?” Max asked in a whisper. Had he truly done this to himself? He didn’t understand what he was supposed to do. All he knew was that he kept making things worse by getting upset and making rash decisions.

“No, I was bored. Also you haven’t cum yet,” Jason noted, changing the topic.

Max blinked up at him through his tears. He didn’t want to cum. He wanted to die - except then wouldn’t he become a vampire too? He didn’t want to be like Jason. He wished it was all a nightmare, but the discomfort in his deformed legs was making sure he knew how real it was.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to -” Max started to say.

“Yes you do,” Jason said, cutting him off.

“But I don’t think I can,” Max said. How was he supposed to cum when he wasn’t even aroused anymore, and there was so much fear and pain in him?

“You will,” Jason said, and it wasn’t meant as encouragement, but rather an order.

Max moved as best he could to lie back, and pulled his legs up to his chest, and then let his knees spread. Jason watched him intently as he began to stroke himself like he had on the car under the moon when he’d been abducted. He tried, but he was shaking and in pain, and no matter what he did, nothing felt good.

“I’m getting bored again,” Jason said.

Max felt panic grip his heart. Jason was impulsive when he was bored, and that was bad. Max sped up his hand, begging his body to respond. He almost cheered when he felt the beginnings of arousal, his body reacting to the stimulus more than anything else. Max trailed a hand over his chest, and up to the marks Jason had made on his arms. He dug his nails into the ones on his right arm, and gasped as pleasure filled him, making him hard. 

“Touch your hole,” Jason instructed.

Max blushed, a part of him fighting the order - but wasn’t that what had gotten him hurt in the first place? He sucked on two of his fingers, before reaching down to rub against himself. His hole twitched beneath his touch, and he couldn’t help the small, breathy sigh that escaped. He pushed one finger in, and crooked his finger, trying to find the spot that Jason had hit. 

“Ah!” he gasped as his finger brushed against his prostate. He rubbed it over and over, whimpering as his cock began to leak. 

“Look, Max. Your tail is wagging again,” Jason teased. Max looked down, and saw that his cock was waving about as he moved his hips. Embarrassment made him whine and shut his eyes tight.

“Maybe I should get you a proper tail,” Jason mused. One that slides into your ass, that you can wear around all day,” he said.

Max wasn’t going to picture it. He refused.

“The soft fur would brush against the back of your thighs, while the plug would fill you up, stretching that tight little hole of yours,” Jason continued.

Max whimpered as the image filled his head anyway. He’d be naked, with only the tail and some cute little ears, and the collar with his name on it. The fur of the tail would swish as he walked, pulling lightly at the plug inside him, making him feel the weight of it. 

“Oh fuck,” he said on a breath, the expletive falling like a prayer from his lips. He was so close.

“You keep rubbing your hole. Is my little pet in heat again?” Jason asked. 

“Ah - no -” Max stammered.

“No you're not rubbing your hole or no you aren’t in heat?” Jason asked.

“Not an animal,” Max grit out. He was almost there.

“Of course you are,” Jason said. He leaned in and grabbed the collar, jerking Max forward and onto his knees, making Max lose his rhythm and cry out from the spikes. “You’re _my_ _pet _after all,” he said, his lips brushing against Max’s own trembling ones. Max breathed the air between them, and gasped when Jason took his cock in hand. “Won’t you cum for me?”

Jason removed Max’s fingers from inside, and replaced them with his own. Max bucked his hips as Jason’s thicker fingers pressed into him. He was quick to find Max’s sweet spot, and began to mercilessly rub his fingers against it. Max cried out, his cock rubbing up against Jason’s thigh as his hips jerked forward. 

_ Come for me. _

Max heard the words in his mind, and he came with a scream. He rubbed his cock against Jason’s leg, and Jason rubbed his prostate, milking every last drop of cum from him. Max was shaking by the time he stopped, whining and trying to pull away.

“Good pet. Next time I’ll fuck you properly,” Jason said.

Max collapsed into his arms, his body giving out. Jason did up his jeans and then scooped him off the mattress, and carried him into the dining room, and then up a flight of stairs. Max clung to him, hoping that he wasn’t about to receive another punishment. Jason kicked in a door, and Max realized they were in an old, run down washroom. Jason placed Max on the closed toilet.

“Hmm, I don’t think we’ll get hot water here,” Jason said, turning the knob on the tub. Water came out, but when Max reached out to touch, it was ice cold. “Fine. Plan B,” he said. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a decision.

CHAPTER 8

Jason picked Max back up and walked them back down the stairs and outside. They were surrounded by forest and mountain, and the bit of night sky that was visible seemed to hold a million stars. Under different circumstances it would have left Max in awe, but right then it was just a reminder of how isolated he was from the rest of the world.

Jason put Max down on the cold ground, and Max instantly wished he was back inside, or at least had some sort of blanket. He started to shiver as the cold seeped into him. He tried to move to stand, but as soon as he put any weight on his legs pain shot up his body, and they gave out. They really were ruined.

“I’m going to build a fire,” Jason said, dumping a pile of lumber on the ground. There was a large fire pit near them, and Jason piled up the wood, and added bits and scraps. He pulled out a small matchbook from his jeans’ pocket, and lit a match, throwing it onto the kindling. The wood must have been old and dry because it caught fire easily, and Max was able to feel its warmth, even though he wasn’t that close.

Jason disappeared again and came back with a large, metal tub, an old cast iron pot.

“It was used for laundry, but I think it will do for now,” Jason said. He then took the pot and came back with it full of water. He the pot on the fire.

“What are you doing?” Max asked, already tired of it.

“Getting hot water for a bath. You stink and now we both have semen on us. I hate being sticky,” Jason said, as if it were obvious. Max supposed with that added bit of information it sort of was. He shivered again, the cold mountain air hitting his naked skin. He didn’t want to ask for help, but he also didn’t want to crawl on his hands and knees to get there either. He sat there shiver for a while before he decided enough was enough. He looked up at Jason, and it was just as he dipped his finger into the steaming water. His finger looked bright red when it came out, but healed a moment later.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Max blurted out. He needed to stop doing that.

“Hmm? No, why would it?” Jason asked. “It’s just regular water,” he said.

“Does anything -” Max almost asked if anything could hurt him, but he realized how suspicious that would sound.

“Does anything -?” Jason said, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

Max searched his brain for an ending to his fumble. Preferably one that wouldn’t get him hurt again.

“Uh, does anything need my help?” he said at last.

Jason gave him an odd look, and Max wasn’t sure what it meant, but he wasn’t about to ask any more questions.

“No, since you can’t walk anymore, I’ll need to do it,” Jason said, a small smile creeping onto his face. He was acting strange ...which was par for the course. Max didn’t know what to expect so maybe it was better not to expect anything. He shivered again, and began rubbing his arms with his hands.

“Is it okay if I move closer to the fire? I’m cold,” Max said, hoping it was okay to say that.

“I did put you far away didn’t I, and without any blanket,” Jason said. “One second, and I’ll help,” he said. He dumped the boiling water into the tub, and refilled the pot, placing it back on the fire. He then came back with a thicker blanket that he placed by the fire. He came over to Max, scooped him up into his arms, and walked them over so he could lay Max down on the blanket.

“Thanks,” Max said, suddenly feeling awkward. Jason just patted his head and went back to the pot. Max wasn’t going to pretend to understand him. At least he could finally feel warmth in his body again, and he stretched out on the blanket, taking in as much heat as he could.

He must have dozed off, because at some point he was picked up again, and he woke up as Jason was carrying him over to the makeshift bathtub.

“Do you feel better, pet?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, I’m warm again,” Max said. “Is the bath ready?” he asked.

“I hope it’s not too hot. Temperatures are hard to tell,” Jason said. He held Max up next to the tub, and Max dipped a finger into the water. It was hot, but comfortably so. 

“It’s just right,” Max said. Jason nodded, and then eased Max into the tub. It wasn’t terribly deep, and it wasn’t large enough for both of them, but it felt nice nonetheless. His legs would have preferred a bit more room, but at least the heat helped ease some of the pain. Cold fingers landed on his shoulders, and Max about jumped out of his skin.

“I’ll wash you,”Jason said. 

“Oh, um, okay, I guess,” Max said, willing his heart to calm down. Jason had some sort of sweet smelling soap, and he began rubbing it into Max’s shoulders, washing his back. 

Max didn’t know what to do with the gentle touches, but it was nice, even if a part of him was worried about when he’d snap and hurt him again. Jason wet his hair, and added a fruity shampoo. His fingers gently scrubbed Max’s hair, and as much as he hated to admit it, his touch felt nice. 

Max’s mind wandered as he was washed. He hoped Kyle and Lois were okay, and he hoped his family wouldn’t miss him too much. Truth be told his parents had all but disowned him, but Sara would be sad probably when they didn’t find him. He wouldn’t be surprised if everyone just assumed he ran away. He peeked at Jason from the corner of his eye, and saw that the little smile was back. Was he happy? Max couldn’t tell. He wondered what Jason was like before he was turned into a vampire. Had he been a sweet child? Would they have gotten along? Maybe he had always been sadistic and cruel …Max would never know.

Jason started to hum, but Max didn’t recognize the song, and didn’t want to ask in case it set Jason off again. It was a nice tune though, soft and gentle - like a lullaby. Jason shifted Max’s body so he could reach different areas, being delicate with him. Max wondered what it would take to get him like that all the time. He didn’t want anymore pain. Maybe he could risk one more question.

“Master, what would make you happy?” Max asked, making sure to use the right title.

Jason paused and anxiety rushed in. Had he made a mistake? Would Jason get angry for asking?

“You want me to be happy?” Jason asked.

That was a trap of a question, wasn’t it? Max did have an honest answer he could give however, so as not to lie.

“I want to make you happy,” Max said. It was true in a sense. If he made Jason happy then maybe he would survive. He would likely never escape, but maybe if he tried hard he could avoid anymore pain.

“Is that true?” Jason asked, and there was an edge to his voice.

“Yes, it is. Aren’t you happy right now?” Max asked. “I like it when you’re like this,” he said.

Jason returned to humming and washing Max’s skin. After a moment he paused.

“What would make me happy right now would be for you to come to me willingly. For you to be obedient of course, and to feel your body, and mold it into perfection, just for me. I want to see your adoring eyes look only at me, and to see your sweet smile,” Jason said. 

Max blushed. That wasn’t what he had expected at all. At least it gave him some sort of frame to work in, instead of fumbling in the dark and setting off traps. He could be all that, he was sure of it. Max twisted around in the tub as best he could to look at Jason. If he wanted sweet, and willing then he’d give him that.

“Do I have to sleep alone again, and all tied up?” Max asked.

Jason pet his head.

“Where would you rather sleep? I can’t let you roam about, it isn’t safe out here, and you wouldn’t be able to run if something came after you,” Jason said.

“Are there bears or something?” Max asked, once again letting his mouth run before his brain caught up.

“There are a lot of dangerous animals,” Jason said. “If I’m asleep you need to stay inside,” he added.

“I will,” Max said, and meant it. The last thing he needed was to be mauled by a bear or a wolf or something. “Can I sleep with you?” Max asked, getting back on track.

“No, not yet. You need to earn that,” Jason said.

“Oh,” Max said. That was annoying. He frowned and tried to think of some other way to please Jason. He thought for sure that would work.

“But I can move you into the room next to mine and lock you in, instead of tying you up,” Jason said. Max was stunned. He was actually compromising with him? That hadn’t been so hard. Maybe he would survive after all.

“Thank you,” Max said, offering up a small smile. In truth, he was happy that he wouldn’t be tied up again, so the smile was mostly genuine. He was still sore all over and the thought of waking up in pain wasn’t terribly appealing. Not to mention having a decent sleep would be pretty great too.

“The pet is suddenly docile,” Jason murmured. “Is he perhaps playing a trick?”

Max felt his blood run cold. He needed to act - think fast! Jason’s hands came down hard on Max’s shoulders, and for a brief moment he was terrified he’d be forced under the water.

“It’s not a trick,” Max said. “I - I  _ am _ happy to not be tied up. And I like when you are gentle with me. Is that so wrong?” he asked.

Jason relaxed his grip before pulling away. Max let out a small sigh.

“We’ll see how true you are, my pet,” Jason said. He lifted Max up out of the water, holding him so he could wash his genitals, and legs.

“You’re going to get wet,” Max said, sighing again. Not that it mattered.

“I don’t feel the cold, so it’s fine,” Jason countered.

Max shook his head. Jason was, in some ways, like a child. A sadistic, cruel, and evil child, but a child regardless. Max was cold now that he was out of the water, and he started to shiver all over. It was awkward to be washed by someone else. It made him feel small, and helpless. Maybe Max was a child too.

Once Jason was done, he lifted Max out of the tub altogether, and laid him down on the blanket by the fire. Jason pressed down on his chest, a silent command to ‘stay put’. Alex lay on his back, staring at the starry sky. This would be his view for who knew how long. He’d miss the sun, but he supposed that Jason wouldn’t let him be awake while he slept.

He heard Jason coming back, and saw that he had another plastic bag. He dropped it next to Max, and then knelt down near him.

“You need grooming,” Jason said.

Grooming? Of what? Max wasn’t that hairy, though he supposed he could clean up his pubic hair a bit, as well as his armpit hair. He was probably a bit scruffy too from having not shaved in a few days. Jason pulled out a small can of shaving cream, and sprayed some in his hands. Was he going to shave him? Max realized that was a stupid question - of course he was.

Cold foam was rubbed onto pubic hair, and Max felt himself blushing again. He had never shaved down there before, and the thought of having someone else do it was embarrassing. Jason pulled out a straight razor, and Max felt himself quake with fear inside. He had used one before, hadn't he? Jason wouldn’t just slice him to ribbons would he? The blade got closer, and Max held his breath.

Gentle strokes of the blade made the hair come off with ease. Jason was still being nice again, and Max allowed himself to breathe once more when nothing bad happened. It was a slow, methodical process. Max watched with embarrassed fascination as Jason removed all his hair.. Stroke after stroke of the blade took off more and more until Max could see his naked cock in all its naked glory. 

Jason wasn’t done though. He started in on Max’s inner thighs, and legs. It was oddly intimate, being touched like that, even though it wasn’t sexual in nature. Max could feel his cock stirring, and he willed it to calm down. Once Jason had finished his legs, he flipped Max over onto his stomach and started on his ass. 

“Hmm, this might need wax,” Jason said softly.

Max certainly hoped it didn’t. Wax would hurt. Jason’s gentle touches were like a tease to Max’s nerves, and he could feel himself becoming aroused. The small, gentle touches were doing things to him. He cursed his body for always betraying him. Jason moved from his ass, up to his armpits, and shaved there too. He also did Max’s face, and the small patch of hair on his chest. Once Jason seemed satisfied, he rolled Max back onto his back.

“There. Much better for fucking, and cleaning up after. We can wax next time though, so it will last longer,” Jason said. Great. Max was totally  _ not _ looking forward to that day. He’d be sore forever. “You’re hard,” he noted. He cleaned up the blade, and put it away. Then he wrapped his fingers around Max’s cock. 

Max panted, wishing his body understood when it was inappropriate to get excited. Jason lazily touched him, squeezing his cock, and playing with his balls. It was a slow tease that was driving Max crazy. He spread his legs, offering up better access. 

“Give me your wrist,” Jason said. Max forced himself to offer up his arm. He couldn’t hesitate anymore, because that only made Jason angry. Jason took it, and sinking his fangs into his wrist, he drank. Pleasure coursed through Max’s body, and Jason started to jerk him off in earnest. 

Max fucked his tight fist as best he could, his hips rutting up to meet him. Jason did something with his fangs, and it was like electricity was flowing through him. Max began to shake, his hips stuttering in their rhythm, and suddenly he was cumming. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, his head thrown back as Jason continued to rub his cock. He also continued to suckle at Max’s wrist for a moment, before licking it and laying his arm back down. Max lay there panting, confused as to what just happened. 

“You’re dirty again,” Jason remarked. He went over to the tub, grabbed the cloth he had used to wash Max with, and came back and wiped up the mess Max had made on his stomach. The fire was starting to burn low, and Max was getting cold again. He shivered, and Jason got up and doused the fire with bath water. He then wrapped Max up in the blanket like a human burrito, and picked him up in his arms again.

“Time to go inside, before you freeze to death,” Jason said.

“Aren’t you going to bathe too?” Max asked.

“I did that while you slept,” Jason said. 

Max nodded his understanding, and then leaned his head against Jason’s chest. He was almost surprised when there wasn’t a heart beat. Of course there wasn’t - Jason was a vampire after all. Jason took them into the house, but instead of going to the bedroom Max had been staying in, he went to a door Max didn’t remember seeing before. Jason opened the door, and there was a flight of stairs leading down into the house.

It was dark. Jason probably didn’t need any light to see, but Max did. He felt as they went down, and it seemed to go much deeper than he had expected. They finally hit the bottom, and then it was so dark Max couldn’t see anything at all. It was just oppressive darkness. Max pressed himself back against Jason’s chest. He didn’t like the dark, it made him feel like there was something down there waiting to get him. He started to breathe funny as panic creeped in.

There was a loud squeak of a door opening, and then Jason was putting him down. Panic filled Max, and without thinking he flung his arms around Jason’s neck, clinging to him for dear life. He didn’t want to be alone in the terrible darkness.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, holding still. “Your heart is beating very fast. Are you scared?”

“It’s too dark,” Max whimpered. “Please, I don’t want to stay by myself,” he said, his voice breaking. His imagination was already running wild with terrible scenarios. He’d go crazy if he was left alone. Jason’s cold hands pet over his head, and cupped his face.

“The darkness is your home now. There’s nothing to fear,” Jason said. Max felt him removing his hands from around his neck.

“Master, please! I’m scared!” Max cried out, tears running down his cheeks. He was shaking, and the only things keeping him safe were Jason’s hands holding onto his.

“Shh, stay here tonight, and if you are good tomorrow you may sleep with me,” Jason said, letting go of Max’s hands. Max tried to chase after him, but he heard the door shut and lock before he even got off the bed.

Max curled up in the blanket, wrapping it around himself as tight as he could. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, even as tears continued to pour onto his cheeks. 

“Think happy thoughts,” he told himself. The problem was, he had no happy thoughts left to think. He didn’t want to move because he didn’t know if anything in the room was dangerous, so he stayed in a ball, and prayed for the day to pass quickly. Jason would get him once it was nighttime again. He just had to hold out until then. He kept his eyes closed, and waited for sleep.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out I have too much time and zero self-control when it comes to writing, so have another chapter!

CHAPTER 9

Max faded in and out of sleep, always waking to the darkness. Whenever he did sleep, he was plagued by nightmares - being buried alive seemed to be a common theme. After the third nightmare, Max forced himself to stay awake. As much as he hated the dark room, he hated the darkness of his mind even more.

When would it be night? The thought played over and over in his mind. What if it was night, and Jason just hadn’t bothered to get him? What if he had made him angry somehow? What if he left Max trapped in that room forever, letting him starve to death, only to wake up as a vampire? Would he just lay in that room for all eternity, wasting away but unable to die?

No one else would ever come for him. His family had practically forced him to move across the country to go to school. His mother had stopped hugging him after he came out, his father couldn’t even look at him, and his sister was too busy with her own life to ever be home. No one loved him, or missed him. Max started to sob, his breathing turning shaky. He had been left to rot, long before he had been abducted. 

Max heard the lock click open, and he cried with relief. Jason hadn’t abandoned him in the dark. Cold hands picked him up, and all he could do was cling like a lost child to Jason’s shoulders. By the time they reached the main floor, Max was shaking, and trying to bury himself in Jason’s chest. Jason tried to put him down, but Max refused to let go.

“Are you still afraid?” Jason asked, petting Max’s head.

Max nodded. He couldn’t shake it, the feeling of being trapped, forgotten, left to die alone. It was too much to bear. At least if Jason was there he wouldn’t be alone. Max had spent so much of his life alone. He couldn’t stand the thought of dying that way.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know,” Jason said. “You’re my precious pet after all.”

Max looked up at him, trying to focus on his face with tears blurring his vision. Jason wiped away a tear, and Max smiled. That was right, as long as Jason was there, he wouldn’t die alone. A part of Max knew that he shouldn’t be relieved at that thought, but he would take any comfort he could get.

“I’ll get breakfast for you,” Jason said, petting Max’s head once more before disappearing into the kitchen. Max felt an instant surge of panic, and threw himself off the bed to follow. His legs wouldn’t cooperate, giving out as he tried to stand. He crashed to the floor, and started to cry, pulling himself forward with his hands, forcing his knees under himself so he could crawl. Jason appeared a moment later with a bowl full of raw meat for him, and Max’s body gave out. He lay panting on the old wooden floor, breathing in dust and dirt as he waited to be told off.

Jason’s strong hands slipped beneath him, picking Max up with ease. He placed Max on the bed, sitting him upright.

“What were you doing?” Jason asked. He didn’t sound angry, but that meant nothing.

“You were too far, and I couldn’t see you,” Max said. “So I panicked,” he confessed.

“I told you I don’t lie, didn’t I? I won’t leave you,” Jason said. “Ever.”

“I know,” Max said, his chin shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. He  _ did know _ , but he couldn’t stand being left alone. The thoughts that had plagued him all night were still to fresh.

“So you don’t need to be scared, pet, because I will always come back,” Jason told him.

Max nodded. He had never been so vulnerable in all his life. He flopped forward so he was resting against Jason again. He needed to feel something solid and real beneath him. 

“Something else is troubling you,” Jason said, rubbing over Max’s back. Max leaned into the touch like a cat desperate for affection. He liked the soft touches.

“I don’t think my parents love me anymore,” Max said. “I don’t think they’ll look for me even if they do realize I’m missing.”

He knew he shouldn’t tell Jason, that it would only give him more leverage against him. He wanted comfort though, and he was the only one offering it.

“I wouldn’t give you back even if they did come for you,” Jason said. There was an edge to his voice, and Max wondered if that had upset him. It seemed everything Max said or did upset him.

“Sorry, I won’t talk about them anymore,” Max said.

They sat in silence for a moment, Max’s sniffling the only sound breaking it up.

“Parents who can’t accept their children don’t deserve tears,” Jason said at last. “You should eat. It will help you feel better,” he added, grabbing the bowl of meat.

Max grimaced at it, even though it smelled delicious. His mouth was watering, and no matter how much his mind protested, he wanted the meat. Jason picked up a piece and held it to Max’s mouth. Max opened for him, and took the meat from his fingers, licking the juice from them.

They sat like that, Max leaning against Jason while he was hand fed. He didn’t want to say it was nice, but there was a level of comfort to it. Some of the fear eased itself from Max’s chest, and even though it still hurt, for a brief moment it didn’t seem so bad.

A knock at the door made Max jump. Had someone found them? Would Jason kill them? He looked up at Jason, but he was smiling, looking at the door.

“Papa came!” Jason said. He eased Max off of his lap, and put down the bowl of meat before running to the door. Papa? As in Jason’s Papa, who had turned him into a vampire, Papa? That couldn’t be good.

Max couldn’t see what was happening from the bedroom, but he could hear hushed voices, and then a loud laugh. Jason came bounding back in, a young man, maybe a year or two older in appearance behind him.

“Papa came to see my pet,” Jason chirped. He was like a child on Christmas. Max had never seen him so happy. “Isn’t he cute Papa?” Jason said, standing between ‘Papa’ and Max.

“He certainly is. Have you been training him properly, Kitten?” Papa asked. Max shivered. The man’s voice was smooth and soft, but despite that his instincts were still screaming at him to run. Everything in Max told him this man was dangerous. Papa looped an arm around Jason, pulling him into his side.

“I’ve been working very hard to make him into a good boy,” Jason said, laying his head on top of Papa’s. Jason was taller, and yet somehow Papa was the more intimidating of the two. Max couldn’t even put his finger on why. Maybe it was how unnatural his movements were? Jason, though he moved oddly, still had some semblance of having been human once. Papa had none of that. Everything about him screamed predator. All of his movements were too smooth, like his voice. Then when he wasn’t moving he was too still. 

“Oh? Well done Kitten,” Papa said, cooing at Jason like he was an actual child and not a full grown adult, and killer. “Is it alright if I talk with your pet for a while?” he asked.

Max wanted to scream ‘no’, and found himself pulling back despite his best efforts not to move. He looked between Jason and Papa. They were staring into each other’s eyes, not moving. Jason frowned, but then nodded his head before excusing himself. Max wondered if he had missed something important.

Papa came and sat on the edge of the bed, and took one of Max’s hands into his own. Just like Jason, he was cold to the touch. Max wanted to cover himself and went to reach for the blanket, but Papa stopped him.

“There’s no need for that,” Papa said. He looked down at the name tag on Max’s collar and smiled. “Max.”

Was Max supposed to say something? He didn’t know anything about this man, or what would set him off. He didn’t think Jason would stop him if he decided Max needed to be ‘punished’ for something either. After all, Papa had ‘saved’ Jason, hadn’t he?

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, but it’s been so long since Jason was excited about something, so I just had to come see for myself,” Papa said, still smiling. Max thought that it was a smile meant to put him at ease, but it was too sharp. Max wondered what was hiding behind that smile.

“You must care a great deal about him. He always talk about you,” Max said at last, hoping that wouldn’t get him in trouble.

“Of course. We’re a family after all. I gave birth to him - in a manner of speaking. I’m sure you’ve realized but when he died and became the beautiful creature that his is, his mother didn’t take it well. He had to kill her just to save himself. She actually tried to stake him - her own child! Can you believe it?” Papa said.

Max could actually. Jason was dangerous, and cruel. What parent wouldn’t be afraid? Still, he knew the pain of rejection, of having someone love you one day and then hating you the next. His parents hadn’t disowned him, but they might as well have. Max felt a small pang of sorrow for his captor.

“Poor thing. All he has is me now…” Papa said, offering a sad sigh. “ I know he can be a challenge. You see, before I cured him, he was dying, and the infection had hurt his mind. Now vampire blood can do an awful lot, but if the material to fix something isn’t there, then it isn’t there. He was too damaged, and he never quite recovered from that. Still, he’s a sweet boy. Forgiving to a fault even. He doesn’t make very good choices though. He’s so impulsive,” Papa said.

Max was surprised by that. Was Papa actually criticizing Jason?

“He takes things he shouldn’t, with no idea of the consequences,” Papa said, cupping Max’s face with one hand. “Like you. I bet you want to go home, don’t you,” he said, not even a question.

Tears filled Max’s eyes. He nodded. He wanted to go home more than anything.

“There, there, precious. It’s alright. It must have been so scary for you. You’re safe with me though. Would you like me to rescue you?” Papa asked, his voice so soft Max wondered if he had misheard for a moment. Was he really offering to take him home? Was this real? His heart flickered with hope, and he leapt for the carrot dangling in front of him, even as a voice at the back of his mind screamed at him to stop.

“Yes,” Max said, unable to contain that single word.

Papa’s smile turned into a cruel grin, and the hand cupping Max’s face turned sharp as he dug his claws into Max’s cheeks.

“See. I told you he needed more training, Kitten,” Papa said in a loud voice.

“Wha- “ Max tried to ask. What was happening? Jason appeared out of the shadows, his face full of rage and hurt. Max wanted to puke. It had all been a set up - another trap. He needed to apologize, to make it right, but the words were caught in his throat.

Jason stormed over to him, and raised his hand back. Max saw his claws right before he felt them slashing across his face. Max screamed as he was sliced open. He clutched his face, hot blood gushing over his fingers. Jason grabbed him, and dragged him off the bed by the collar.

All Max could do was cry and scream and beg for mercy.

“Please - I’m sorry! Please, Master don’t hurt me!” Max cried. Jason growled at him, and opened the door to the basement.

“No! No, please don’t put me in the dark! Please!” Max screamed, begging him with everything he had.

“Don’t forget to treat his face before you lock him up,” Papa said. He sounded far too pleased, and Max was filled with hatred for him. Jason nodded, and then continued into the deep.

Max cried the whole way down, wishing he could take it all back. He had been so stupid to have hoped for a rescue, and from a vampire no less. Why had he done that? Was Max really that much of a threat? Or maybe it was just for amusement? Either way Max wanted Papa to die. Jason dropped him on the bed, and as much as Max wanted to cling to him, and beg him not to go, he was in too much pain to release his face. He couldn’t even open his left eye, and the blood hadn’t stopped yet.

Jason’s walked away and when he came back he forced Max to swallow a pill - antibiotics most likely. His hands were rough as he moved Max’s face about, pulling his blood drenched fingers away from the wound. Max cried out as he bandaged it, whimpering in pain.

Jason never once said anything, and he didn’t need to. Max had essentially rejected him - betrayed him even. He had hurt him just like everyone had - except for Papa.

“I’m sorry,” Max whispered.

His only answer was Jason leaving him in the pitch black room, and the sound of the lock turning, trapping him inside. Max screamed. He crawled off the bed, and fell to a cold stone floor, hurting his knees. He tried to find the door in the dark, fumbling about on his hands and knees. He hurt, and he couldn’t stop crying and he was still hungry, and now Jason hated him, and he’d have to start all over again.

He found a wall, and felt about for the handle. He hit the knob with his shaking fingers, and tried to turn it, but it was no use. It was locked tight. Max clawed at the door, banging on it, and screaming, begging to be let out.

“Master I’m sorry!” he cried over and over again. “Forgive me!” he called out into the darkness. There was never an answer.

Max stayed like that for a while, until he ran out of energy. He pulled himself back to the bed, but he couldn’t get back on it. He was too tired, his arms too weak. Instead, he grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it down onto himself, wrapping his body as best he could. He was so cold, and alone.

“You promised not to leave me!” Max tried to yell, but it was more of a hiss, his voice ruined from screaming so much. Bitter tears streamed from his one eye, and he curled up with his dark thoughts. “You said you never lie,” he said.

There was nothing to do then, but wait, and contemplate how to fix the mess he had made.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Max fix things between him and Jason? And what is Papa up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I lsot my mind at some point and wrote like three chapters in a 24 hour period? Not sure how, but I'm sure no one is complaining. ;)

CHAPTER 10

Max didn’t know how long he’d been left in the room. Going by his hunger and how many times he’d fallen asleep, and heard footsteps outside the door, he was guessing a day or two - maybe three at most. Not that it mattered. He had ruined everything, and was going to be left to die there. That’s what people did - they abandoned him. 

Max didn’t bother climbing back onto the bed. He lay on the floor, letting the cold seep into him, making him ache. It was what he deserved. It was his own fault that he was locked up. He had seen the hurt on Jason’s face, even below the anger. Hadn’t he already decided to behave? Why had he allowed himself to fall into Papa’s obvious trap? If he had stopped and thought about it he would have realised it was all a stupid test.

Max’s face still hurt. Every time he started to cry again, it would pull at the cuts. He wondered if his eye was okay. He still couldn’t open it. It didn’t matter though. Nothing mattered. Max had been stuck in the dark for too long, with nothing to see or do. His stomach was agony, and moving was almost impossible. He had nowhere to go to the bathroom, so he had found a spot away from himself, and gone there. The room reeked of his waste. The hair Jason had so gently removed was growing back, and Max found that he hated it. 

He heard Jason’s footsteps outside the door again, either getting up or going to bed. Max was never sure. They stopped in front of the door, and Max didn’t even dare to hope. 

It was silent for a long time, and then the door opened.

Max’s heart was in his throat. Silent tears leaked from his eye as Jason picked him up. Max leaned into him, afraid that it was all a dream. Jason brought him upstairs, and then outside to the tub. Max had never known that nighttime could be so bright. The moon shone overhead, and the stars had never been more beautiful. Jason put Max into the tub. Max hissed as the hot water touched his freezing skin. 

Max didn’t know what to say, and Jason remained silent as he washed him. It was probably better not to say anything. Jason paid special attention to Max’s bloody fingertips. He had hurt himself quite badly when he clawed at the door. Then Jason removed the bandage on Max’s face, and cleaned the blood and grime from the wounds. His touch was gentle, and Max trembled at the show of kindness. Once the wounds were clean, Jason licked them, and Max felt the cuts close, the skin healing over. He could finally open his eye again, but there was only darkness when he did.

A part of Max wanted to be angry that something else had been taken from him, but all he felt was shame and guilt over his own stupid choices. His eye was tender still, so Max closed both his eyes, and sat there as Jason continued to care for him. He startled when cold fingers wiped across his face, and he opened his eyes to see Jason staring at him. At first he wondered what he was looking at, and then he realized - the cuts had scarred. He was tracing them with his fingers.

Jason pulled away a moment later, and Max wanted to cling to him, but held himself back. He returned quickly, and just like the last time he had been bathed, Max was laid out on a blanket and shaved. Max felt like a heavy weight had settled in his chest, but he didn’t know how to fix it, so he lay there and silently accepted Jason’s touches.

Once they were finished, Max was wrapped up and carried back inside. Papa opened the door, and Max flinched back so hard he hit Jason’s chest with his head.

“There you two are,” Papa said. “All cleaned up I see. You certainly smell better. No one likes a dirty pet,” he said, as if he hadn’t ruined everything. Max refused to look at him, or engage with him. Papa was a sneaky bastard, and Max wasn’t going to fall for his tricks twice.

Jason put Max down on the bed, and adjusted the collar around Max’s neck. He had gotten used to the spikes digging into him. His neck was a constant source of pain, but then so were his legs, and his eye. Pain was just a part of his life it seemed. Jason left to go to the kitchen, and Max’s eyes followed him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

“You know, he’s been very quiet the last few days,” Papa said. “Do you think my little trick went too far? Of course, a good pet would have been loyal in the first place, so I suppose if he’s hurting, it’s really your fault,” he said.

Max wanted to hit him, even though what he said was true. Instead, Max ignored him and curled up on his side, savouring the little bit of light in the room.

“Ignoring me, are you?” Papa said. “We’ll see how long that lasts. You know Max, I don’t share very well, so don’t expect me to let you try and wriggle your way back into his good graces,” he hissed.

A chill ran down Max’s spine, as he took it as the threat it was. He would have to get Papa to leave if he wanted to survive then. 

“What do you want from me?” Max asked, his voice rasping from all the screaming he had done. 

“Hmm, I wonder,” Papa said, tapping his lips. “You know there is nothing more exquisite than watching someone kill something they love,” he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Max’s ear. “Watching him brutally murder his mother - nothing’s ever done it like that for me. I wonder if watching him murder you will come close?” he whispered.

Max wanted to throw up. Papa pulled away just as Jason rounded the corner, a bowl of meat in hand. He placed it next to Max and sat down in a chair. He didn’t say anything, but he was watching. Max looked between Papa and Jason, and then down at the meat. His stomach hurt, and it smelled so good. Jason was glaring at him, so he picked up a piece and took a bite. 

It was like a dam broke, and once Max had started eating he couldn’t seem to stop. He devoured the whole bowl, and then felt his stomach heave. It had been too much after not eating for a few days. He began to panic as he realized there was nowhere to puke. He leaned over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

Papa quickly vacated the room, followed by Jason. Max’s stomach continued to turn, and he threw up a few more times. By the third time Jason had come back, and he was holding a cloth and a glass of water. He handed them to Max and then left again. Max cried as his stomach cramped and bile came out. He wiped his face, and took a sip of water, and then lay there, panting, waiting for the nausea to pass.

Max wanted Jason to come back. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He lay on his side, and cradled his stomach. The cramps were subsiding, but he was hungry again. He sipped more of the water, and did some deep breathing to try and ease his suffering. 

Max was starting to doze when Papa came back in, a look of annoyance maring his otherwise perfect face. He walked over to Max, his nose wrinkling from the smell of puke, and then nudged him in the back of his head.

“I can’t believe I am even saying this - you need to feed him. He hasn’t eaten in three days, and no matter what I say he refuses to eat from anyone who isn’t you. Fix it,” Papa snapped.

Max blinked up at him in confusion. 

“Hurry up! He’s practically wasting away as we speak,” he snarled.

“I can’t walk?” Max said, feeling confused as to what the hell was happening.

“I am  _ not _ carrying you. Just call for him then, and insist that you want him to feed on you,” Papa told him.

The wheels in Max’s mind turned, and he had an idea.

“Fine but I have a condition,” Max said. 

“Excuse me?  _ You  _ have a condition?” Papa sneered.

“Yeah, you have leave,” Max said.

“Oh, very clever. Maybe I should just go back in and tell him that you don’t want to help, that you’d prefer if he died of starvation,” Papa said, turning to leave. Max grabbed the edge of his shirt, stopping him in place.

“No!” Max snapped. “I’ll do it, just...privacy then?” he tried.

“No,” Papa said. 

“Why not?” Max demanded. 

“Because I’m also hungry and if I have to drink from one more fucking deer, I will lose my mind!” Papa hissed.

Max’s hand came up to protect his neck. There was no way he was letting Papa drink from him. Jason, he knew, wouldn’t drain him dry, but Papa might do it and say it was ‘an accident’ or something.

“I don’t trust you,” Max said.

Papa leaned in, a grin spreading across his face.

“You don’t need to. You just need to trust in the fact that I want to see Jason kill you more than I want to kill you myself,” he said, patting Max’s cheek. 

Max shuddered. Papa was much too dangerous. He would have to do it though, if there was to be any hope at fixing things.

“Master!” Max called before he could chicken out.

Papa stepped back, and sighed.

“Try again. He’s sulking right now, and being stubborn,” Papa told him.

“Master, I need you!” Max tried.

Jason appeared a moment later, looking anywhere other than Max. He still didn’t say anything, so Max took the initiative. 

“Master, when was the last time you ate?” Max asked.

Jason flinched, and then turned to glare at Papa, who, for his part, was smiling serenely off to the side.

“You must be hungry, right?” Max said. Jason’s jaw clenched, but he still didn’t answer.

Max didn’t know what to do, but the smell of his own puke was distracting him.

“Master, can we go outside by the fire?” he asked. “The smell is making me feel sick.”

Jason walked over, and scooped him up without so much as a glance at Max. He walked them outside, and laid him down before relighting the fire. Papa joined them too.

“Master,” Max said. “You can still feed on me, you know,” he told him.

Jason let out a small sigh, and turned to leave. Max didn’t want that. He looked around for something sharp, another stupid plan forming in his mind. Papa was standing nearby, his claws visible in the firelight. Max grabbed his hand.

Max mouthed the words ‘Cut me’ at him. Papa grinned, and sliced across Max’s shoulder. Jason’s head whipped around, his eyes zeroing in on the blood that was dripping down Max’s skin.

“Please,” Max said, looking up at him. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for anymore. 

Before he could blink, Jason was upon him, his hands gripping him tight as his teeth sank into Max’s skin, licking up the blood. Max gasped, shivering as the familiar pleasure coursed through him. He looked over to Papa, who was licking the blood off his claws.

“You don’t mind if I join you, do you Kitten?” Papa asked. Jason didn’t answer, as much as make a small, desperate sound as he bit down harder. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said.

Papa knelt down behind Max, and sank his teeth into Max’s other shoulder.

“Ah!” Max cried out, as a second wave of pleasure hit him. He was trapped between the two vampires, and he was already hard and needy. “M-master - it feels so good,” Max whimpered. Jason pulled back, his pupils blown, and Max’s blood dripping down his chin. Jason was looking over Max’s head, and he realized that Papa was no longer feeding off of him. Were they stopping already?

Jason pushed Max backwards into Papa’s chest - and when had Papa gotten naked? He trailed his hands over Max’s chest, down his sides, and to his hips. He grabbed Max by the hips, and pulled him forward, making Max slide down Papa’s chest until his head was in his lap. Max could feel the hard length of Papa’s cock against his head.

“I think someone wants to eat more than just your blood,” Papa quipped. Max looked down to where Jason was, sitting between his spread legs. Jason picked up Max’s hips again, and lifted him up, hiking Max’s legs over his shoulders.

“Wha-” Max started to ask, only to gasp as Jason spread his cheeks, and licked his hole. Max moaned as Jason’s tongue had its way with him, unsure of what to do with the strange sensations it was stirring up inside him.

“Kitten, you need to share,” Papa said, sounding bored, and a little put out. Jason looked up, and then lowered Max back down, and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Max squeaked as Jason went back to licking him.

“That’s much better,” Papa said. “Now, let’s do something useful with that mouth of yours,” he purred. Max could see that he was hard still, and he realized what he was expected to do. He leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Papa sighed. “I like things a bit rougher, I’m afraid,” he said, and without any more warning, he grabbed Max’s head and forced him down onto his cock.

Behind him, Jason’s tongue was going in and out of his hole, and it was making Max squirm. His own cock was hard, and leaking between his legs, and all he wanted was to be filled. He moaned around Papa’s cock as Jason pulled back, replacing his tongue with his fingers.

“Oh, Kitten, I think your pet likes having his hole played with. He moans like a whore every time you thrust into him. I bet he’d be even more fun though if he had something a little bigger inside,” Papa said. 

Max almost choked as he felt the head of Jason’s cock pressing against him. Jason leaned over Max, and his fangs dug into Max’s back. For a moment the world was nothing but bliss as Jason slid into him while sucking his blood. Max stopped sucking the cock in his mouth for a second, and Papa twisted his hand into his hair, reminding him of the task in front of him.

Max moaned as Jason began to fuck him, slow at first, and then harder and deeper. The stretch was almost too much, but any pain was being overwritten by the feeding that was taking place. Max lost himself, his mouth and ass both full, and all he could do was take it. He could see Papa shifting beneath him, his cock sliding from Max’s mouth, a string of saliva dripping down his chin as it popped free.

“Does my Kitten want to come in his little slut?” Papa asked, leaning over Max. “Also, did I say you could stop?” he added pointedly, grabbing Max’s hair and pulling his head back so he could slide his cock back into his mouth. Max heard Jason moan, and then the sound of wet kissing. He blushed as he realized what had happened. So that was how Papa felt.

“Papa, I’m s-so close,” Jason stammered, the first words Max had heard from him since he had let him out of the room.

“Tell me, how does he feel?” Papa asked.

“So tight! Ah! So perfect!” Jason gasped.

Max’s heart fluttered at that, his body squirming with pleasure at the praise. He sucked even harder on Papa’s cock, to keep himself from crying. Maybe Jason didn’t hate him after all.

“You like your pet, don’t you, Kitten,” Papa said. “Are you going to fill him up with your seed? His greedy little hole probably wants it real bad by now, don’t you think?” 

Max wailed around Papa’s cock, as Jason’s speed picked up. All rhythm had been lost, his hips pumping against him erratically. Max squeezed down on him, and with a strangled cry, Jason came, his cock twitching inside of Max.

“There’s my good boy,” Papa crooned. “Should I fill him up too?” he asked.

Max tried to shake his head. He already felt so full, and sore, and he didn’t think he could take anyone else fucking him.

“Here, come here Kitten, we’ll trade places,” Papa said, pulling away from Max.

“P-please, I don’t think I can take much more,” Max stammered, gasping for breath.

“Shh, you’ll be fine,” Papa said, as he knelt behind him. With one swift thrust, Papa was inside him, and all Max could do was shake and moan. It was smoother, thanks to all the cum leaking out of him at least. Jason knelt in front of him, his cock already mostly soft again, and he lifted Max up so he was sitting in Papa’s lap. He moved Max up and down so he was bouncing on his cock.

“Oh! Oh that feels so -” Max gasped, unable to finish. Jason leaned into him, and over his shoulder. Max could hear him and Papa kissing, and then Jason was on him, his lips leaving wet trails over his ear, and cheek, and finally landing on his lips. Max opened to him, greedy for any touch that didn’t hurt. Jason pulled back, and kissed over the scars he had left, and then returned to Max’s mouth. 

Jason kissed him like he was a man who had been in the desert for thirty years and had just found water for the first time. It was desperate, and needy, and full of unnamed emotions, that were more than Max could think about. Papa’s cock was sliding in and out of him, and Max was so close. Jason’s hand slithered between them, and Max gasped in surprise when Jason’s hard cock slid against his own, trapped in Jason’s large hand. Did vampires not have a refractory period?

Jason thrust his cock against Max’s, his hand holding them together. Max threw his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He didn’t know if Papa and Jason had some sort of telepathic ability, but they both started to thrust at the same time, and it was all too much. Max shook, biting down on Jason’s lip as he came. Papa fucked him through it until Max was whining, and trying to squirm away.

Papa pulled out of him, and flipped Max back onto his back, before thrusting into him once more.

“Ah- wait!” Max cried out. He was over sensitive and it hurt.

“Not a chance,” Papa growled. Jason got up, his cock still hard, and walked around Papa. “You going to fuck me too, Kitten?” Papa asked. Jason nodded, and thrust into him in one hard thrust, that Max felt too.

“Did you miss me that much, Papa, that would try to hurt my pet so you could have me all to yourself?” Jason asked.

Papa laughed. 

“Am I that transparent?” he asked.

“No, you just weren’t quiet enough,” Jason said. “Next time don’t talk about it loud enough that I can hear,” he hissed, gripping Papa’s hips, and fucking him without mercy. That, of course, made Papa thrust into Max without mercy either. Max clung to the blanket beneath him, and held on for dear life, his body writhing beneath them. 

“Do you forgive me, Kitten?” Papa asked. “I can’t help but be selfish when it comes to you,” he said.

“Of course,” Jason said. “You loved me first.”

“And I’ll love you last too,” Papa, told him. 

Max felt like he was caught in the middle of some sort of weird family drama, only with more pseudo incestual sex thrown in. He hoped they finished soon though, because he wasn’t going to be able to move after if they didn’t.

Max clamped down on Papa’s cock, hoping to get him to cum, and he growled, as he thrust two more times, and came, with Jason following right after him. Max lay back, panting, and wanting another bath.

Papa flopped down next to Max on the blanket, and patted the spot next to him for Jason to join him.

“I have some work to do this week, but I’ll come visit you again once it’s done,” Papa said. Max wanted to protest but knew it was pointless. He was just a pet without a say in anything. “You kids have fun, and try not to get into any more trouble,” he added, standing up. He brushed himself off, and started to dress. Max looked over and saw that Jason was looking back this time. He offered a small smile, knowing it wasn’t enough to fix things, but hoping it was at least a start.

“And Jason,” Papa said, catching his attention once more. “Be careful - there’s been a lot more hunters around lately.”

Hunters? What did that mean?

“I know. There are some who live near the base of the mountain,” Jason said.

“What? And you still came here?” Papa demanded. He looked angry, but Max had no idea why.

“Don’t hunters just shoot deer and things?” Max said aloud.

“Not when they’re vampire hunters,” Jason said.

“You should change safe houses if you can,” Papa said.

“But I like it here,” Jason said.

“Will you still like it when you’re dead?” Papa snapped.

Jason had nothing to say to that it seemed.

“Don’t pout, Kitten. I’m not angry, only concerned. Next time I come to play, I’ll help you move, alright?” Papa said.

“Okay,” Jason relented.

“Good boy,” Papa told him. He was dressed once more in his perfectly tailored outfit. He walked over to Jason, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Make sure he’s trained better next time I come too,” he added.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is later than I meant for it to beeeeeee, I had a very busy weekend and I finally found some time to sit and write! Hurray!!

CHAPTER 11

Max watched Papa disappear into the darkness of the forest, and let out a sigh of relief. He would have at least a week before he came back, which would give him time to fix things with Jason. 

“I’m angry still,” Jason said, surprising Max. They were both still lying on the blanket together. Jason had gone back to not looking at him though. Max rubbed a hand over his face, grimacing as his fingers touched his new scars.

“I know,” Max said. “For what it’s worth, I  _ am _ sorry.”

“You wanted to run away again,” Jason said. Was he pouting? Curiosity was getting to him, so Max pulled himself over to him, and held himself over him so he could look at his face. Sure enough, there was a slight pout to his lips.

“I did,” Max said. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when the pout deepened. He laid down on top of Jason, and Max buried his grin against his chest. Jason’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

“Maybe Papa’s right - maybe I should kill you,” Jason said.

Max froze. Panic flared inside him, and it took all he had to hold still, and not struggle. Nothing seemed to upset Jason more than when Max tried to pull away from him. His body began to shake as he laid there, trapped beneath Jason’s arms.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me,” Max said, his voice cracking as he forced the words out. “You never lie, and you promised,” he said, hoping Jason would calm down.

“So my pet can listen. You know you sang so beautifully in the dark, it made me ache. I wanted to let you out so I could hear you better, but then you wouldn’t learn anything. Pets need to know their place,” Jason said. “And your place is with me,” he growled.

“You’re right, it is,” Max said, hoping it would help placate him. “You take such good care of me,” he said. “You feed me, and wash me, and take me for fresh air, and give me lots of petting.”

“I do, which is why I don’t understand why you would want to leave me,” Jason said.

Max winced. He supposed that from Jason’s distorted point of view it did look rather bad. He thought of what he could say that wouldn’t upset him more. He had an idea, and he hoped it worked.

“It’s because,” Max started. “It’s because I’m just an animal. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by change and it scares me, and it makes me want to run from my feelings. It’s not your fault, it’s because I’m not used to it yet, that’s all. I’ll try harder from now on, okay? I won’t try and run anymore,” he said. “Maybe...maybe I could tell you when I get overwhelmed?” he suggested.

“Change is hard,” Jason said, repeating Max’s words. “I - I had to adjust too when Papa came and saved me,” he said. Max nodded. Did Jason finally get it? “Mother used to hold me when I was still small and I would get scared. It used to make me feel safe. Do you need me to hold you?” Jason asked.

That wasn’t exactly what Max had meant, but he took it as a good sign. 

“It couldn’t hurt to try,” he said, snuggling into Jason’s chest just for good measure. Jason cradled his body, and nuzzled against his head. It was...nice actually? Max liked it when Jason was gentle and kind. He didn’t feel quite so terrified then.

“We’ll go someplace else next week, once Papa comes back from work,” Jason said. Max didn’t want Papa to come back. He was a menace, and a danger to Max’s health. He turned his glare in to Jason’s chest just like he had with his smile earlier. “And if you get overwhelmed you need to tell me,” he added, surprising Max one more.

“Okay,” Max said, poking his head up to look at Jason. There was a sadness in Jason’s eyes, and it worried Max. He reached up, and poked the frown line that had formed between Jason’s eyebrows. Jason took his hand, and held it for a moment, before kissing his palm. Max’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“So, what happens now?” Max asked, lying his head back down.

“Happens? We wait until Papa gets back, and then we get a new home. After that depends on you,” Jason said.   
  


“Me?” Max asked. Why would it depend on him.

“Of course. If you’re good, then we live happily ever after, and if you’re bad then we don’t,” Jason said.

Max squirmed against him. Cum was leaking out of him, and when he went to adjust his position, a bunch came out. He wanted to follow that line of thought, but he was so uncomfortable.

“Master, would you mind washing me again? I feel wet between my legs,” Max asked, blushing with embarrassment.

Jason grabbed his ass cheeks, and spread them apart. Cum leaked out of Max’s hole, and his body twinged in pain as he moved his hips. Cold fingers prodded at Max’s hole, making him cry out.

“Ah! Master, what are you doing?” Max asked, trying to hold still as a strong desire to be touched filled him. He was so tired, yet somehow his body wanted more.

“Cleaning you,” Jason said, pushing his finger into Max’s hole, and rubbing his insides.

Max whimpered at the touch, and wanted to beg for more. His cock was growing hard where it was trapped between them, and Max realized there was no way Jason couldn’t feel it. On the one hand, Max wasn’t sure that sex was a good idea after being taken so roughly. On the other hand, Papa had touched him, and a part of him wanted all traces of him to be wiped clean from his body. 

“Master, may I make a selfish request?” Max asked as he tried not to wiggle about too much.

“I might say no, but you can ask,” Jason said.

Max bit his lip, and then pushed himself upright so he could straddle Jason’s hips better. He rubbed his hard cock against Jason’s naked body for a moment, and then forced himself to stop.

“Will you -” Max started. The words caught inside him, and he forced it out. “Will you fuck me, please?” he asked.

Jason’s head tilted to the side, the way it did when he was curious about something.

“Was my pet not satisfied before?” Jason asked.

“It’s not that. I would just prefer it if only you touched me there,” Max confessed. “I can still feel Papa...but he’s not you,” he said. He hoped Jason wouldn’t get angry at him for not wanting Papa too, but he simply couldn’t stand him.

“Poor dear,” Jason crooned. “You only want your Master, is that it?” he asked.

Max nodded, and rubbed his cock against Jason again to emphasize his point.

“You are my Master, and I only want you,” Max said. “No one else will do.”

Jason seemed to preen at his words, his whole face lighting up.

“Good. You belong to me alone, pet. I will make you sing to me,” Jason cooed. He gripped Max’s hips, and realigned their bodies. Jason then took Max’s right wrist, and brought it to his mouth. Max barely felt his fangs as they pierced his skin. He was tingling all over, and started to rock against Jason. Something hard brushed against his ass, and with one thrust, Jason’s cock slid back into Max.

Max cried out as Jason fucked into him. Jason held onto Max, and all Max could do was hold him back as he was used for his pleasure. 

“You sing so beautifully, like a bird,” Jason said. He shifted his hips slightly, and had Max wailing as he rubbed against his prostate. “I want to hear you sing more,” he said.

Jason was relentless as he took Max apart.

“Master!” Max cried out, over and over. Jason sat up, and held Max on his lap, still thrusting into him. Cold lips met Max’s hot ones, the difference always shocking. Jason sucked and bit him as they kissed. When Max pulled up for air, Jason trailed kisses down his neck, around the collar, and over his shoulders and chest.

Max felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. He was on the edge between heaven and hell, and all he had left to do was fall in one direction or the other. He stared into Jason’s red eyes, kissing his face, and nuzzling against him. Jason’s fangs found his shoulder, and Max’s body went taut with ecstasy. 

“No one can have you,” Jason growled.

Max knew that. No one would come for him, and even if they did, how could he go back to normal after being with Jason? He belonged to him now, and there was nothing left to do but to submit. Fear be damned, but he had one choice left in his life, and he was going to choose to stop fighting, and to let go, and be what his Master wanted him to be.

Max cried as he pulled Jason into another kiss, tasting his own blood on his lips.

“Master,” Max whispered the word, letting it sink into his heart and mind. “You are  _ my  _ Master,” he said, cupping Jason’s face in his hands.

Jason growled, and flipped them so Max was on his back, and pressed his legs back into Max’s chest.

“That’s right, pet. I am your Master,” he said.

Max lost himself as Jason fucked him. He dug his nails into Jason’s back, and his Master drank from him. There was a nudge in his mind, and he realized for the first time just how deeply connected they were when he fed. Max gasped as a swirl of complex emotions and thoughts hit him, and all he could do was hold on and surrender to them.

_ Beautiful, so perfect. _

_ Mine, forever! _

_ Won’t ever let go. _

Max could hardly breathe, as Jason consumed him, body, mind and soul. The world faded in and out, and Max clung to his Master, hoping he could feel his thoughts and emotions too.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I want to fix it. _

_ Please never let me go. _

Max screamed as he came, and his Master held him through it, thrusting into him over and over, drawing out the pleasure until Max thought he would lose his mind. His body was so sensitive after, but they didn’t stop until he was writhing and keening, and begging for relief.

“Master, it’s too much!” Max cried out. “Stop, please!”

Jason finally relented, easing his hard cock out of Max’s hole. Max whined at the loss, even though he knew more than that would have been unbearable. He looked down at Jason’s cock, still hard for him, and the desire to lick it was too strong. He pushed on Jason’s shoulder, urging him to lie down, and Max rolled himself over, and crawled next to him so he could suck on him.

“May I suck your cock, Master?” Max asked. He blushed again as the filthy words fell from his mouth. Jason nodded, one hand coming up to pet Max’s head. Max smiled to himself before bending down to take him into his mouth. 

“Were you that hungry, pet?” Jason asked, teasing him.

Max shook his head, moaning around his cock. He was hungry, but it was for praise and attention more than anything else. Besides, the last cock that had been in his mouth was Papa’s, and that was unacceptable. Jason’s fingers carded through Max’s messy hair, and scratched over his scalp. Max practically purred at the gentle touches. He pulled off for a moment, and looked up at Jason.

“Master, does it feel good?” he asked.

“You could be a bit rougher,” Jason said. “It does feel wonderful though,” he added.

Max nodded and went back to it, licking him clean, and sucking on him like he needed his cock to live. He didn’t really want to go as deep as he had last time. His throat was a bit sore, and he always choked. He would work up to that, but not right then. He used his hand to stroke the shaft, as he bobbed his head up and down. Jason let out a small groan, his fingers twisting in Max’s hair as he came. 

Max suckled at the tip of his cock, taking in as much as he could, swallowing it all so it wouldn’t drip out of his mouth. Jason pet his hair, cooing at him like he was a puppy who had just learned a new trick. Max pulled his mouth off once he had finished, and gave his cock one more lick just to be sure it was clean. Jason didn’t like being sticky after all.

“You were wonderful, pet,” Jason said.

Max preened at the praise. While it was no longer his first blow job, it was the first time he had done it on his own, and because he wanted to. There was something satisfying about knowing that he’d made Jason cum with just his mouth.

Max leaned his head on Jason’s thigh, lying down on the blanket once more.

“Since you were so good for me, I suppose I could let you sleep in my bed,” Jason said after a while.

Max looked up at him in surprise. Did that mean he wouldn’t have to sleep alone anymore? 

“Thank you, Master,” Max said. He beamed up at Jason with genuine happiness that he wouldn’t be forced back into the dark by himself again. He had avoided thinking about sleep, but now he was almost looking forward to it.

They lay outside for a while, Max’s head in Jason’s lap, and Jason petting Max’s hair. It wasn’t so bad, Max thought, now that things were calmer. Without Papa there to sabotage him, maybe he’d even find a way to be happy. Plus he had a whole week before that creep came back so he would have time to prove himself to Jason.

Max’s stomach gave a loud rumble, and he realized that he hadn’t actually managed to keep any food down yet that day. Jason’s hand stilled and he turned Max’s head so they were facing each other.

“You need food,” Jason said. “You could have said something.”

“I know, but I forgot I was hungry. Besides,” Max said, snuggling up to Jason’s leg. “This was nicer than food,” he told him.

“Such a silly thing you are,” Jason said. “I’ll go grab some more meat.”

Jason picked Max’s head up and placed it on the blanket, and then stood up, and went into the house. Max stared up at the stars, enjoying the brightness of the night. The fire was almost out, so he rolled over onto his stomach for warmth, and started to get comfortable. That’s when it hit him - he was alone outside. For the first time in days he actually had the opportunity to escape.

“No running,” Max told himself. He had made his mind up to stop fighting it all, and to just live the best life he could with his Master. He cradled his head in his arms, and waited for Jason to return.

Several minutes passed, and Jason hadn’t come back. Max began to wonder if the food had gone bad - after all there didn’t seem to be any electricity in the house. He lay there for a few more minutes, when his brain helpfully reminded him about Papa, and hunters in the woods. What if hunters had found them while they were outside, and snuck into the house to kill them? What if Jason was fighting them right that second? What if he was hurt and bleeding out onto the floor?

Max’s heart was beating hard in his chest, and he forced himself to get back up onto his hands and knees. The house wasn’t very far - surely he would have heard it if a fight broke out. Still, the nagging fear clung to him, and he started to crawl towards the house. Rocks and dried pine needles hurt his skin, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

_ Don’t leave me alone! _

The thought screamed through his mind, and he started to cry as he forced himself on to the house. Panic was taking hold, and Max forced it back down, trying to remind himself that Jason was tough, and could probably handle himself even if hunters did come.

“Master?” he called out. There was no answer.

“MASTER?!” he tried again, his arms giving out as he reached the front door. He tried to push himself up, to reach the handle, but his legs were holding him down.

“Shit!” he swore. “You had better be alright!” he yelled as he started to claw at the edge of the door, hoping against hope that maybe the latch was broken, and it would swing open without turning the knob. It wasn’t working however, and he banged on the door, slamming his fists against it.

“Open already!” he screamed. 

The door opened, and he fell forward, almost face planting on the door frame. Jason was standing there, with a bowl of meat. He crouched down, and Max threw himself at him, tears streaming down his face as he began to sob. His body shook, and his hands were trembling as he clung to his Master’s arms.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Jason asked.

“I did! You were gone so long I thought something bad had happened,” Max cried. “Papa had said there were hunters, and you weren’t coming, and I started thinking about what would happen if they found us, and -” Max was starting to hyperventilate.

“Shh, I’ll always come back for you,” Jason said.

“What took you so long?” Max demanded, as he tried to bury himself in Jason’s chest.

“I wanted to see what you would do if I left you alone,” Jason said. Max froze.

“It was a test?” Max asked, feeling embarrassed that he had gotten so worked up over nothing.

“I wanted to see if I opened the cage if my little bird would fly away or not,” Jason said. “Instead you flew to me while singing a beautiful song. I’m quite pleased,” he said. That wasn’t what he expected to hear.

“You’re pleased with me?” Max asked, looking up at him.

“Yes. You’ve done well, pet. All is forgiven now,” Jason told him. He took Max’s face and brought their foreheads together, and closed his eyes. “Papa was wrong. You just needed more time, that was all. I’m glad I didn’t kill you,” Jason said.

Max shivered. He hadn’t realized how close to dying he had been. 

“Come, let’s get you fed, and then tonight you can sleep with me,” Jason said, helping Max up. He held him off the ground so his feet didn’t touch, and brought him into the kitchen. He sat Max in a chair, and brought another around so they were sitting knee to knee. He scooped up a piece of meat from the bowl, and offered it to Max.

“Thank you, Master,” Max said before eating the piece of meat.

This time he ate much slower, taking the pieces from Jason’s fingers, always licking them clean for him. When he finished, Jason picked him up again, and together they descended into the basement. Max held him tight, and refused to let go. As they passed the room Max had been sequestered in, he couldn’t help but cling a little tighter. He only allowed himself to relax once they had passed it.

A door opened, and Max was laid out on a soft bed, with Jason following after him. Jason rearranged them, so Max was spooned against him, curled up against his chest. Jason’s arms wrapped around Max, holding him close, and for once Max didn’t hate the darkness.

“It’s a bit early for you to sleep,” Max said around a yawn. “Will you be okay?” he asked. The sun wasn’t due to be up for several more hours. Max was exhausted from the three nightmarish days in the other room, so he was fine with sleeping early.

“I had difficulties sleeping the last few nights, so I’m tired too,” Jason admitted. “And I don’t mind being awake and holding you like this for a while,” he added.

“Oh, okay,” Max said, yawning once more. He scooted back against Jason, and a blanket was drawn over them. Max breathed in the scent of the campfire off of Jason’s skin, and fell asleep while thinking about Jason’s red eyes.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Jason are having a pleasant morning until some unwanted visitors show up without an invite.

CHAPTER 12

Max woke up with Jason’s arms still around him. He wiggled back against him, trying to get even closer, and he heard Jason laugh softly.

“So greedy, my pet,” Jason said.

“I can’t help it,” Max said. “I’m getting snuggles, and it’s nice,” he told him.

“Should I take you for a walk today?” Jason asked.

Max wished he could see his face. Was he serious?

“Sure, though I’m not sure where we’d go? There’s only forest and mountain around here, isn’t there?” Max asked.

“Hmm, that’s true. Plus it’s getting colder outside and you have no clothes. When we move I’ll get us somewhere with electricity so you don’t freeze,” Jason said.

“I would appreciate that,” Max said. He turned in Jason’s arms, and rubbed his face against his chest. It was a bit warm from his own body heat seeping into him, and he pressed his cold nose against a warm spot. “It’s already a bit too chilly for me. I’m glad we’ll be someplace warmer,” he confessed.

“Should we get you some breakfast?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,” Max said around a yawn. “And then you can have your breakfast,” he said, squirming with excitement. Feeding meant pleasure, and pleasure was always a good thing.

“I do wonder if my pet likes taking care of me, or if he just likes getting his cock stroked,” Jason said, chuckling. Max blushed. He didn’t know why he felt so horny, but he was needy, and wanted to be pet all over. He rolled his hips in a small tease against Jason. 

“I don’t see why it can’t be both,” Max said.

Jason scooped Max up, and took him upstairs. It was amazing how bright everything was to him now, and he wondered when he had adjusted to the night. Jason placed him on a chair again, and brought out some meat. Max could see from the kitchen that Jason had packed the fridge with ice, and that there was a large puddle on the floor from where it had been melting.

Jason sat across him once more, and fed him, placing each piece into Max’s mouth. Somehow it tasted better than it ever had before, and Max moaned as he savoured each piece that was given to him.

“I need to clean today,” Jason said. Max couldn’t argue that, since they hadn’t wiped up his puke from the day before yet, or the mess he had left in the dark room.

“What should I do, Master?” Max asked, unsure of what to do with himself if Jason wasn’t there.

“Would you like to soak in the tub?” Jason asked. “I can set it up for you.”

“Yes, washing would be wonderful,” Max said. “Though I’ll miss having you wash me,” he told him. He was amused by the realization that what he had said was in fact true. He liked being washed.

Jason ruffled Max’s hair before picking him up and bringing him outside. The air was cold that night, and Max could see his breath. Jason walked him over to the blanket, which was icy against Max’s skin, and then he started the fire going. Soon Max was warming up, and he burrowed into the blanket, rolling it around himself. Jason brought out the pot and started the long process of filling the tub.

Max stared at the sky again, and tried to pick out constellations. He only knew a couple of them, so he made up images for his own constellations. Jason was humming like the first time thye had bathed together, and Max found himself relaxing. Humming seemed to be a sign of his Master being in a good mood. 

Once the tub was ready, Jason unfolded the blanket, and picked Max up and placed him in the water. Max relaxed into it, sighing as his sore body relaxed in the hot water, the steam soothing him. Jason placed a kiss on his forehead, and Max blushed, his heart fluttering.

“I’ll be inside. Call me if you need anything, or when you want to get out,” Jason said.

“Yes, Master,” Max replied. The cool night air felt heavenly as he sat in the hot bath. There was soap on a piece of log next to the tub, and Max grabbed it and started to wash himself. He wondered why he had fought so hard, when this was so much easier and nicer. Jason wasn’t mean when he was happy, and making him happy was so very simple. All Max had to do was submit, and let go of his fear. It seemed ridiculous that he had fought it for so long now that he had done it. He would admit though that his fear wasn’t entirely gone, but he felt a lot calmer now that he had chosen to stay.

Max sang to himself, an old pop song that was stuck in his head. It was off key and he couldn’t remember any words besides the chorus. He was going on to humming a second round of the song when he heard voices. He stopped, and held still as he listened.

“I’m telling you vamps don’t make fires - they can see in the dark idiot!” a man snapped.

“Yeah, well explain the singing then? There’s someone up here, and we know there was a vamp in town,” another man said.

“Could be campers,” said the first man.

“And I’m sure Malcolm didn’t come back because -?” asked the second.

“Look, just pipe down. We’re checking it out after all,” said the first. “If it’s humans we leave, and if it’s a vamp then we shoot ‘em,” he said.

Max’s blood ran cold. Those were the vampire hunters Papa had mentioned, he was sure of it. Max couldn’t get out of the tub by himself, but he was worried about them seeing Jason if he called for help. They were getting closer, and he needed to warn him.

“Master,” he said softly, hoping that Jason would hear his voice. “Hunters are coming,” he said.

He blinked and then Jason was in front of him, pulling him from the tub. Max shivered and held onto him as he was rushed into the house. Jason bolted the door, for whatever good it would do them to bolt rotting wood. 

“Master, what do we do?” Max asked.

“You need to stay hidden here. I’ll draw them away, and pluck out their prying eyes, before I snap their necks. Wolves in the woods, and they come to feast. Skin them for their pelts, and leave their skulls as a warning,” Jason growled. Max didn’t like that plan. That meant that they’d be seperated, that Jason could get hurt.

“Master, can’t we just run?” Max asked.

“The sun will rise before we reach the base, and I will turn to ash. The fastest trail is through town, but they will see us if we go there. Best to sneak up on them quietly and kill them fast,” Jason said, petting Max’s hair. “Besides, this is our home and they can’t have it.”

“Be careful,” Max begged. 

“Precious little bird, my beloved pet, I will return no matter what it takes,” Jason said, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“Promise?” Max asked.

“Promise,” Jason said.

“And you never lie,” Max said, offering a small, if terrified, smile. “You’ll return before sunrise then, right?”

“Yes, I will come back for you,” Jason said.

Max hated this. He didn’t want Jason to go, but they wouldn’t be safe there if the hunters found them. Max found a closet, and crawled inside. He watched through the crack between the doors as Jason disappeared from view. Somehow he had never been more afraid.

It was dark in the closet, and Max had to remind himself to breathe as panic crept in. He couldn’t hear much of anything outside of his own heart pounding in his chest, and he leaned back against the inner wall, and pulled his knees in towards his chest.

A good chunk of time had passed, though Max wasn’t sure how long exactly, but he figured it had been an hour. He was expecting Jason to come back. Then the front door was kicked open, and Max knew something had gone wrong. Heavy booted footsteps walked along the small foyer.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, little mouse,” a man called out. Max recognized his voice as one of the hunters he had heard.

“We saw you bathing under the moonlight, and that vampire brought you inside. Your Master has abandoned you little mouse. He ran into the woods, and he was bleeding. He’s going to die in the woods. One of our men will make sure of that,” the other hunter said.

Max wanted to scream. Jason wasn’t dead, and he wouldn’t die. He would come back for him. He had promised, and his Master never lied. Max felt around for anything he could use as a weapon and his fingers wrapped around something hard and metallic. He grabbed it and readied himself.

“Search the house. I want to find the vampire nest, and his thrall might know where it is,” a third voice said. Max saw them come closer to the closet where he was hiding, and it was only a matter of time.

“Here little mousie, mousie. We aren’t going to hurt you. We’re just going to torture you for imformation and then put you out of your misery,” the first man said. The other two snickered, and Max felt his anger bubbling to the surface. He gripped his makeshift weapon tighter, and readied a swing. The doors were flung open, and Max screamed, swinging with all his might. He had found a fire poker, and it made hard contact with one of their heads. Max swung again, but missed as the man was pulled back by one of his companions. 

“Looks like we found ourselves a feisty one,” said the third man. He was older than the other two, and looked far too pleased. “I’m going to enjoy hurting you, boy,” he said.

“Leave me alone!” Max snarled, swinging the fire poker in his hands. The third man lunged at him, avoiding his swing, and grabbed his wrist, twisting it sharply.

“You aren’t under his control at all, are you?” he asked, looking Max in the eyes. Whatever he thought he would find didn’t seem to be there and he frowned. “You sick fuck. You chose this, didn’t you?” he demanded.

“I’m not telling you shit,” Max swore, struggling with all his might against his grip. 

“Look at this, boys. This one isn’t a thrall. His eyes are clear, and his words aren’t slowed. He’s been willingly staying with that vamp. You know what I say to that?” the older man asked. “I say vampire lovers deserve the same fate as their masters,” he growled.

He grabbed Max by the hair and pulled him from the closet. Max screamed, and tried to punch him, his legs unable to kick effectively. He clawed at his arms, trying to get him to let go. 

“Let me go, you bastard!” Max yelled.

“Look, his Master gave him a collar. It’s even got your name on it - Max,” said on of the younger men. 

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together, Max,” said the other.

Max was brought into the kitchen and tied to a chair. 

“Damn, look at his legs. They’re absolutely mangled. His face looks worse mind you,” one snickered as he tied up Max’s legs. Max’s collar was removed, and he hissed as the spikes pulled free. “You some sort of masochist or something?” he asked.

Max held his tongue. They weren’t getting a single word out of him. Jason would come back and save him, he just needed to wait. He wasn’t ever betraying his Master again. A hand slapped him across the face, sending him careening to one side.

“You were asked a question,” another said. Max didn’t speak, even though his eyes were watering from the pain, and he felt dizzy and nauseous. 

“I suppose he must be a bit tough if he could be this injured and still be alive,” said one.

“You think that vamp did this?” the other asked.

“Probably. He must like it if he stayed,” said the old one.

Max wanted to scream. What did they know anyway? Who would like to have their face slashed open and their legs destroyed? No one. He wasn’t there for the pain, he was there for his Master’s gentle touches, and soft kisses. They knew nothing about anything.

“Do you love him?” the old one taunted. “Did you fall in love with that monster?” he asked.

Love? Max wasn’t sure he knew what love even felt like. It wasn’t about being in love or anything. It was about finding freedom in captivity, about staying sane and safe. Maybe in some strange way he did care for Jason, but he wasn’t sure he’d call it love.

“So, how are we doing this, Sir?” on asked.

“Well there’s a tub of water out front we could use. Or the fire maybe. What do you boys think?” the older man asked.

“I think we should cut off his balls,” said one. “Monster fuckers should be properly punished for their sins. You have fucked him, haven’t you?” he asked. “Or, maybe I should say, he’s fucked you, right?”

Max couldn’t stop his face from turning red as anger and embarrassment filled him.

“He did, didn’t he? That’s so gross. I called it though,” he said, high fiving the the other hunter.

“I like that. At least then he can’t fucking reproduce,” the other said, snickering. “The last thing we need is more monster fuckers running around.”

Max was going to throw up. He tried to tell himself that it was all a dream, but the ropes cutting into his body from where they had tied him up dashed any hope of that being true.

“Hmm, I tell you what, boy. You give me the location of the vampire nest, and I won’t cut off your jewels. That sounds fair, doesn’t it?” the older one asked.

Max was confused by every word in that sentence. A nest? What was that? He had meant to stay silent, but the question had thrown him off.

“But I don’t know about a nest!” Max cried. “It’s always just been me and him, and for like a day his ‘Papa’ visited. I don’t even know where we are,” he told them, praying they would at least show some mercy.

“Oh come on, he’s obviously lying. No vamp flies solo. They always live in packs - it’s safer that way,” said one.

Max closed his eyes and tried not to sob. Where was his Master? He had already survived so much, and to die at the hands of these hunters was too cruel to contemplate. He wanted to survive dammit.

The older man sighed, and pulled out a large hunting knife.

“Let’s take him outside,” he said.

“Please! No! I don’t know anything, I swear!” Max tried. He didn’t need to mention that even if he had known something he wouldn’t have told them.

The older hunter put the tip of the blade in the flames of the fire that Jason had made to keep Max warm. He put it down, and used the fire poker Max had attacked them with to bury the blade in embers.

“You know Max,” he said. “I don’t like liars. Crying has never worked on me, not once. If you give up the nest I’ll kill you quick, no torture, just an easy death,” he told him.

Max wanted to spit in his face. He hoped Jason came back and killed them - tore them into pieces. 

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know,” Max growled. 

“Your stubbornness, and loyalty to that monster are foolish,” he said. “It makes me want to hurt you even more.”

The glint on the man’s eye told Max everything he needed to know about him - he liked to hurt people and it wouldn’t matter what Max had said, he was keen on killing him. He didn’t care about the nest, or eradicating vampires. He liked the thrill of the hunt, and causing pain. He had wanted someone to hurt, and Max was there, and easy prey at that.

“Between you and me, I’m not the liar in this scenario,” Max hissed. That earned him a sharp backhand across the face. His jaw ached and his cheek stung, and the world was ringing. “My Master hates _ liars _ ,” Max said, his face cracking into a manic grin. “Liars have to _ die _,” he continued, laughing as they all took a step back. 

“What the fuck is with this kid?” one said, his eyes flicking between Max and their leader.

“This is what happens when you give in to monsters, I guess,” the other said, taking one more step back.

If only Max were a vampire, then he would be strong enough to rip out their throats himself. Something in his mind went off as he remembered something important - he had drank some of Jason’s blood. Hadn’t Jason told him that when he died he would turn into a vampire? If he changed then he would be strong enough to fight, wouldn’t he? It was risky. If he was wrong he would die and there would be no waking up from that. If what they said was true though, then Jason was hurt, and the sun would be rising in a few hours. If he was a vampire would he be able to rescue both of them? Max wasn’t sure, but it beat being tortured. All he had to do now was to convince them to kill him.

“Hey, I’ll make you a deal,” Max said, grinning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes a deal

CHAPTER 13

  
  


“What kind of deal?” the older one asked.

Max smiled, baring his teeth in a feral grin.

“I tell you where the nest is, and if you find it you let me go, but if I’m lying then you can kill me,” Max said.

“Like hell are we letting you go,” one said.

“Oh, so you don’t want to kill a bunch of vicious vampires? You’d rather torture a human than put murderous monsters in the ground? I see,” Max said.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” the older one asked.

“I don’t want to be tortured to death. That’s it, that’s all. If I can live to see the sun again I’d be even happier,” Max said. His heart pounded as he tried to pull them into buying what he was selling.

“Hey, Sir, wouldn’t it be better to have the whole nest then one weird ass human?” the other said.

The older one was glaring at him, and Max just smiled. He didn’t want to let go of Max, he wanted to torture him.

“I’m not letting you go,” he said. “There’s no way.”

“Alright,” Max said. “How about no matter what happens you get to kill me then?” Either way I die, but there’s a fifty-fifty chance that I’m telling the truth. That’s more than fair, isn’t it?” Max asked. He hoped they took the bait.

“You really don’t want to have your nuts cut off, do you?” one of them asked. Max gave a vigorous shake of his head in a firm ‘no’.

“So either way you die, and my only risk then is if you were telling the truth?” the older one asked.

“Isn’t that fair? You’re going to kill me no matter what I do, and if I’m dying then I don’t want to be tortured,” Max said. 

“Hmph, I guess I can’t argue with that. And if the nest is real then I can torture them instead. Though it makes me wonder why’d you want to betray them,” the older on said.

“Easy - they can’t hurt me if I’m already dead. I don’t care about anyone but my Master, and you said he was as good as dead. I have nothing left to live for,” Max told him, letting his fear creep into his voice. “The others never liked me much,” he continued, thinking of Papa and letting an angry growl escape him. “So they can rot in Hell as far as I’m concerned,” he said. It was partially true. If Papa was killed, max wouldn’t feel bad at all - except for maybe how sad Jason would be.

The three hunters stared at him, assessing his words, trying to figure out if any of it was true. Max kept his gaze steady, and waited for them to answer.

“Alright - deal,” the older one said “So where’s the nest?” he asked.

“In the basement,” Max said. “You go deep underground, and there are rooms that lock from the outside, and some that lock from within. There aren’t any lights down there, no windows, nothing. It’s pitch black,” he explained. 

“How many?” one asked.

“Seven,” Max said, hoping that was a decent number, or at least one that seemed possible.

“That’s a lot, Sir. Maybe we should come back in the morning?” the other suggested.

“Where are they now?” the older one asked.

Max swore in his mind. Right, it was nighttime which meant they wouldn’t be in the basement.

“Hunting for food,” Max said. “I’m the only human right now, so they’ve been feeding on animals. Master doesn’t like to share, except with his Papa,” he told them. There was enough truth it seemed as they nodded. They huddled off to the side, talking in hushed voices.

“Now, if you’d kill me before they get back and realize what I’ve done, that would be  _ real swell _ fellas,” Max called out to them.

“I suppose you did hold up your end,” the older one said. He walked over to Max, cracking his knuckles as he went. “I’m sure you don’t mind that strangulation is my method of choice,” he added, his smile turning sharp and vicious. He wrapped his long fingers around Max’s throat and began to squeeze, cutting off his air supply.

The light flickered, and then Max realized it wasn’t the light but his vision going dark. His body struggled against the bindings, and even though he knew this was what he had planned, he was still panicking.

As much as he needed to die, he didn’t  _ want _ to. If only they hadn't separated...

A deafening roar filled the air, and Max started to cough as his throat was released. The chair fell backwards, taking him with it, and his head hit the ground with a painful  _ thud _ . The world swam before him, and Max tried to force his eyes to focus.

“Dogs protect the sheep, but you are wolves,” Max heard his Master’s voice, and his heart rejoiced. He had never been so happy to see a pissed off vampire in his life. “Liars, who claim to protect, while you secretly destroy.  _ Liars need to die _ ,” Jason growled. Max forced his eyes open, searching for his Master. 

Jason was a mass of fury and blood. His fangs were out, and he looked like a wild animal as he lunged for the hunters. He grabbed one of the younger ones, and Max watched as he sank his teeth into his throat, and tore it out. Blood gushed everywhere, the man gurgling as he bled to death. Jason tossed him to the ground, and stomped on his head, crushing his skull.

The other young one screamed, charging at him. Jason’s claws slashed across his face. The man dropped his weapon, grabbing his face in pain. Jason moved like lightning, striking him in the chest. The man went flying, and hit a tree, falling limp. Gun fire went off, and Jason staggered. The older one was shooting at him.

“Master!” Max screamed. The legs on the chair had broken when he fell back, loosening the rope. Max struggled against it, trying to free himself.

“And here I thought Carl could handle the likes of you. Or is the rest of your nest out there hiding too?” the hunter asked.

Jason started to laugh, blood spilling from his mouth.

“I don’t have a nest, human,” Jason said, spitting the last word like a curse. 

The hunter fired another shot, and Max began to cry. Jason would die if he kept getting hit like that. Max screamed as he snapped something in his wrist, pulling his arm free. The rope became loose, and Max was able to get his other hand free, as well as his legs. The hunter never once turned to look at him. Max started to drag himself towards him.

“Don’t lie to me - every one of you pieces of shit has a nest!” the hunter snapped.

Max was almost there. If he could just distract him, and make an opening for his Master to attack.

“ _ I don’t lie, _ ” Jason said, his voice colder than the arctic winds. 

Max smirked - that hunter had said the worst thing he could have. Max grabbed the hunter’s legs, pulling with all his might to make him fall. The man stumbled forward, and Jason moved too fast to see. He grabbed the hunter by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. The hunter dropped his gun as he clawed at Jason’s hand that was slowly closing around his throat, just as the hunter had done to Max.

“Do you wish to beg for mercy?” Jason asked, his voice turning light with curiosity. “Do you wish to have your life spared?” he asked.

The hunter made a gurgling sound, his fingers losing their grip on Jason’s arm.

“You’re right, this is too quick of a death,” Jason said, as if answering the hunter. “Perhaps I should skin you for your pelt, wolf,” he said, his smile turning vicious. It was a bad smile. Nothing good would ever happen to anyone that smile was leveled at. Jason carried the hunter by the throat, and walked them over to the fire. He stooped down and picked up the knife, pulling it from the embers. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the hot handle touched his hand, but Jason didn’t seem to feel it at all.

“Yes, I think I’ll skin you alive, and put you on display for all to see. Truly naked before them,” Jason said, bringing the knife up to the man’s jaw. The hunter screamed as the glowing blade touched his skin, the metal burning hot. 

“Look away, pet. This isn’t something for your eyes,” Jason said. Max didn’t want to argue that, so he looked away, burying his face in his arms as the hunter’s screams filled the night. Max felt sick to his stomach, the sounds awful and disgusting. Still, a small, vicious part of him couldn’t help but feel satisfied that the man was going to die suffering. He wondered if that meant he was a bad person, that he could hear those screams and smell the burning flesh and still not feel bad?

Eventually the hunter stopped screaming, and then it was just the sound of blood hitting the dirt, and Max’s own heart trying to beat out of his chest. Jason disappeared for a minute when he finished, and then came back, scooped up Max, and brought them inside. He reeked of blood, and when Max looked at him he saw that he was covered in wounds besides the gun shots.

“Master, you’re hurt,” Max said. The sun would be up soon, the sky already starting to get lighter.

“I need blood,” Jason slurred. “Then I will heal.”

“We need to go downstairs. The sun is starting to come up,” Max said. “You can feed on me down there,” he told him.

Jason nodded, and went to pick up Max, but his legs gave out, and he coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. Max grabbed him, helping him lie back on the floor. He held his wrist to Jason’s mouth, hissing at the pain from whatever he had done to it when he escaped the ropes.

“Here, drink from me,” Max said, urging him to feed.

Jason’s fangs sank into his wrist, and he drank. It hurt. Normally there was only pleasure, but this time agony trailed up his arm, and into his chest. The world swam in and out of focus, and Max thought he might pass out. He watched as the wounds began to close on Jason’s body, the bullets popping out of his stomach and shoulder where he had been hit.

“Master - you need to stop,” Max said, wincing as the pain began to become too much. He was becoming light headed, and it felt like maybe Jason had taken too much blood, but he wasn’t stopping. Max looked at him, and he gasped - there was no presence in Jason’s eyes. It was as though he had been taken over by the blood lust.

“Master, it’s too much!” Max cried, as he tried to pull his wrist free. Jason couldn’t seem to stop. Max was going to die if he didn’t. The door banged open, and Max looked up, praying it wasn’t another hunter. 

Papa was there, and he looked furious.

“Jason,” Papa said, his voice taking on a strange tone. “Release him.”

Just like that, Jason’s fangs pulled out of Max’s wrist. Max cradled his arm against his chest, and sat back on the floor. Papa put a hand on Max’s head, and gave it a small pat.

“Stay here,” Papa said. He crouched down and picked up Jason, and kicked open the door to the basement, bringing him into the dark. Max didn’t like that he was being left behind, but he also didn’t want to disobey a direct order. A minute or two later Papa returned, and picked up Max, and brought him into the basement too, shutting them all into the dark.

“I thought you weren’t coming back for a few days,” Max said as they went down the stairs.

“When I descended the mountain there was a hunter waiting for me in my room. I figured they might have found you two as well, so I came back,” Papa said.

“Did you get hurt too?” Max asked.

Papa gave an indignant scoff.

“Of course not. There was only one after all,” he said. 

“That’s good...Will he be okay?” Max asked. “He didn’t seem all there when he was feeding on me,” he admitted.

“He was acting on instinct rather than any kind of purpose. It’s good for you that I arrived when I did, or he would have drained you dry. He should be fine when he wakes up however. The wounds were mostly closed by the time I placed him in his bed,” Papa explained. “Of course it also means you have to sleep in a different room from him,” he added.

Max started to demand why when Papa shushed him.

“If I send you in there, his instinct to feed to heal and protect himself might kick in, and he will kill you without meaning to,” Papa said.

“I thought that would make you happy,” Max grumbled.

“I’ve changed my mind for the moment. I’ve decided to make him a younger brother instead. I didn’t want to add to the family, but I found someone so delicious that I simply had to reconsider,” Papa said. There was a dark note to his voice that made Max instantly curious, and also very afraid.

“You’re going to turn someone?” Max asked. 

“Oh, I already did, before I came here. I can’t wait to introduce him. First though I’ll need to  _ teach him _ . Then we can be one big happy family,” Papa said.

Max bit his lip. On the one hand, he was glad that Papa seemed to have lost some interest in them, but on the other hand, he pitied whoever got stuck with Papa as a master.

“Does that family include me?” Max asked.

“For now. After all, what family is complete without a pet,” Papa said. 

Max wondered about his change of heart. Papa had looked upset that Jason was hurt - maybe this was his own bizarre way of saying thank you to Max for keeping him alive after? It seemed absurd, but then stranger things had happened. 

They reached a room, and Papa opened the door, and placed Max on something soft inside. 

“Jason will probably fetch you once he’s awake. I’ll be in the room between you two. If you need anything get it yourself,” he said, and closed the door, locking Max in. 

Max shook his head. Papa was weird. He curled up on the soft thing, and felt around until he found something he could wrap around himself. The hunters had taken off his collar and he felt naked without it. He was naked anyway, but somehow the collar made him feel clothed. He wished he could be with his Master, curled up like they had the day before.

They had almost died. The thought hit Max hard, and he began to shake as the full realization hit him. There were people who liked to kill vampires, and humans too. As much as Jason scared him, the hunters had somehow been worse. At least he could trust what Jason said, that his words and his actions would always match. Humans were unpredictable.

Max felt a small, hysteric laugh bubble out of him. Since when had he started to think of humans as some sort of other entity, and an undesirable one at that? He must have broken his brain at some point - but it didn’t matter. He had his Master, and Papa wasn’t going to try and kill him for a while, and they were going to get another member to their family.

Their family? Did Max have a right to say that? Should he even want to in the first place? He had never felt much in the way of family love, even before he came out, but after he had, it all but dried up. He missed his sister, but he could never go back to her anyway. He was too messed up now - she wouldn’t even recognize him probably. Had he found a family? Somewhere in his mind a voice said that he should run and hide. It said that he was crazy. Maybe being crazy wasn’t so bad. It certainly wasn’t lonely.

He wondered if they were still going to move somewhere else. He wanted someplace warmer. Even with a blanket he felt too cold, and winter was fast approaching. Max closed his eyes, and let his mind wander and dream. Maybe they could have a cute cottage in the woods, or a small house on the edge of a town. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be around people again though. Oh well, it didn’t matter. Wherever his Master went, Max would follow. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a new home, but things can never stay peaceful for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggg I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I have had the busiest week ever, and just had zero time or energy to work on thisssssss ahhhhhhh!!! 
> 
> On another note, there will only be a couple more chapters to this part of the story! I am planning a short little spin off, and I'll post more about that later!

CHAPTER 14

Max floated into wakefulness, cold fingers carding through his hair. He blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from his eyes, and looked up only to see darkness. He knew it was Jason though. He and Papa had very different feelings about them. Max smiled, and reached out for him, and was pleased when Jason knelt on the bed next to him, allowing Max to hold him.

“How do you feel?” Jason asked.

“Sleepy, and a bit weak, but otherwise I’m fine. Are you alright now?” Max asked, wishing he could look him over for any injuries. He ran his hands over Jason’s skin but felt nothing but smooth evenness. 

“You almost died yesterday,” Jason said.

Max wasn’t sure whether he meant because of the hunters, or because of him, but either way his answer was the same.

“I didn’t though, thanks to you, and Papa,” Max said.

“Why did you try to get the hunter to kill you?” Jason asked, and Max’s blood ran cold. His tone was hard, and Max could almost feel the repressed anger simmering just below the surface. He decided to tell the truth and hoped it wouldn’t make things worse.

“Well, you said that when I die I’d become a vampire because I drank your blood, and they said you were hurt, and I thought that maybe if I were stronger like you I’d be strong enough to save you,” Max said. “In retrospect, I probably would have been killed...but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Not to mention that I didn't want them torturing me to death,” he added.

Jason’s hand, that had started to become rough in its petting, relaxed once more. Max took that as a good sign.

“Do you want to be a vampire?” Jason asked.

Max thought about that. He didn’t know. He kind of liked things as they were, and he suspected that Jason liked how fragile and human he was.

“It wouldn’t upset me, but I don’t think that’s what I’d want right now,” Max said.

Jason pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“Maybe one day,” Jason said. “For now we need to leave, and find a new safe house,” he told him.

Max nodded, and snuggled into Jason as he picked him up and brought him up the stairs. Papa was already waiting for them, and he passed Jason the collar that the hunters had removed the day before. 

“I think I’ll get you a new one once we’re safe,” Jason said, though he did take the name tag. 

Outside all the signs of the fight had been wiped away. There were no bodies or blood. All that was there was their makeshift bathtub, and the remains of their firepit. Jason grabbed the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around Max. His wrist, he noticed, felt a lot better as he held onto it.

“I’ll meet you at the base. I have to pack a few things anyway,” Papa said.

Jason nodded, and in a flash Papa was off, running down the mountain. Jason ran slower, careful not to hurt Max as he narrowly dodged trees and fallen logs. Max was grateful for the blanket. The night air had turned cold, and as they descended the mountain he could see that the leaves on the deciduous trees had almost all fallen. The air stung his against his cheeks as they made their way to the bottom of the mountain.

As they reached the base, there was Papa putting a big old trunk into the trunk of the car. He slammed the trunk shut, and got in on the passenger side. Jason placed Max in the back seat, and buckled him in, and then got in behind the steering wheel.

“Do you know the place?” Papa asked.

“Yes,” Jason told him, starting the car. He pulled off onto the dirt road, and away they went. Max watched the world pass by out the window, wondering where they were, and where they were going. In some ways it didn’t matter. As long as he wasn’t alone, everything would be fine.

They drove for hours, passing empty fields, and rolling hills. They stopped once or twice so Max could pee on the side of the road. Max was getting hungry, and he hoped that they would arrive at their new home soon. The radio played, and Max hummed along to the few songs he knew, and sometimes he would lean against the window and doze off.

After driving through the night, they pulled into a driveway on the outskirts of a town. Max didn’t remember seeing a sign, but then it was still dark out, and he had probably missed it. Jason parked the car, and came round to help Max out.

“This is our new home?” Max asked. The house, much like the one they had left, looked run down and abandoned, though in a slightly better state. Papa got out too, and went round to the side of the house, and suddenly there was bright light flooding the front lawn. Max hissed, and shielded his eyes, pain lancing through his forehead and behind his eyes. 

“Why is it so bright?” Max wondered aloud. 

“Your eyes aren’t used to it anymore, that’s all,” Jason said.

It hit him then that he had been living in darkness for - he wasn’t sure how long he had been gone. Aside from the fire, and the moonlight, he hadn’t been near anything bright enough to hurt. Papa came back, and popped the trunk, removing the big, sealed up box from inside, and carried it into the house. 

“I hope there’s somewhere we can sleep. I’m tired,” Jason said. 

Max was surprised by the admission. It wasn’t like him to acknowledge he was tired. Max yawned, and he had to agree, sleep would be nice.

“Will you sleep with me, Master?” Max asked, hoping he said yes. He was tired of being in dark rooms by himself, even if most of it was spent sleeping.

“Of course, pet,” Jason said. “Where else would I sleep?” he asked.

Max blushed, and hid his happy smile against Jason’s shoulder. Jason carried him inside, and Max was pleased to see that the inside - while dusty and dirty - was in much better condition than the outside. The door to the basement was already open, and the light had been switched on. Jason carried Max down the steps, and like at the last house, it went deeper than expected. This time Max could see the space though.

There was a big open living area, with couches and an old tv, and off to one side Max thought there might be a washroom. On the left of the space was a hallway that had doors on both sides, and there was a light on in one of the rooms, the door closed. A strange noise was coming from it, and Max wondered if that had to do with Papa’s new family member. It was better not to ask.

Jason picked a door, and opened it, flicking on a light. The room was sparsely decorated, with a bed, and a dresser and not much else. Jason lay Max down, placing him beneath the covers. The new house was much warmer than the previous one, and Max snuggled into the musty blankets, warmth returning to his extremities. Jason crawled in on the other side, and Max scooted a little closer so he could lie his head on his chest.

“I like this place. It’s warm,” Max said, smiling.

Jason’s cold fingers ran through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp.

“I’m glad you like it, pet,” Jason said. “Tomorrow I’ll get you some food,” he added when Max’s stomach gave a loud gurgle. 

“Thank you, Master,” Max said, his mouth opening wide in a loud yawn. “Time for sleep,” he mumbled. Max barely had time to say goodnight before he was sound asleep.

  
  
  


Max woke up to soft light, with fangs in his throat, and a hard cock between his legs, pleasure coursing through him. Max moaned as he felt Jason’s own erection rubbing against his, and he bucked forward without making the decision to do so, his brain still half asleep. One of Jason’s hands found his hip, his claws drawing along his skin as he gripped him there, while the other held Max’s head still.

Max started to pant, as he tried to wake himself more fully. His hips continued to rut, seeking friction for his cock. Max brought his hands to his chest, and started to squeeze and twist his nipples, gasping as it sent sparks of pleasure straight to his cock.

Jason’s fangs retracted, and he licked the bite, making it close. Max shivered with desire, and grabbed his Master’s face, and brought him in for a kiss, tasting his blood on his tongue. He would never tire of the sensation. He whined as Jason pulled back, and took both their cocks in hand, sliding them together. Max wanted more though. He pushed hard on Jason’s shoulder, and he went with it, falling back onto the bed, his head tilted in curiosity. Max climbed on top of him, and slid the tip of his cock against his hole.

It was too much. His body wasn’t ready, but he pressed on anyway. Jason took Max’s wrist and sank his fangs in, and suddenly the pain became nothing but overwhelming pleasure. Max cried out, little ‘ah, ah’ sounds, as he bounced up and down on Jason’s cock. 

“Master -” Max cried, not sure what he was even wanting to say.

Jason growled around Max’s wrist, and started to thrust up into him. Max screamed as his body balanced on the edge of bliss and agony. He was shaking with need, unable to control his movements. He rocked back and forth, his own cock sliding against Jason’s hard stomach. Max let out a high keening sound as Jason took him in hand, and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusting hips.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close!” Max wailed.

Jason grabbed his hips, moving him when Max’s legs couldn’t anymore, fucking him in a brutal rhythm that had Max screaming as he came. He held him in place and let Max squirm, trying to escape the stimulation. 

“Master! Please, I can’t take it anymore,” Max cried, trying to break free of his grip but unable to do so. “It hurts!” he whimpered.

Jason growled again, and came, his cock pulsing inside Max. He eased Max off of him, and stretched him out on the bed. Max lay there panting, his body trembling still. He reached his arms up for his Master and was rewarded with a soft kiss to his lips.

“That was quite the wake up call,” Max said. A small giggle escaped him, and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“You looked far too delicious lying there,” Jason purred. “I had to have a taste,” he said.

Max snuggled in against him, and was about to say something witty, when his stomach gave a loud growl. Jason looked down at him, his big hand landing on Max’s stomach.

“And now it’s time for your breakfast,” Jason said. “I will need to go out and hunt for you. Would you like to go upstairs?” he asked. 

Max nodded his head, and threw his arms around Jason’s neck so he could lift him up. He was carried up into the living area on the main floor, and wrapped in a blanket. Jason pet his head, and Max leaned into the touch.

“I’ll be back soon. Papa’s gone out back with his box - he said it was a surprise. If you need anything, just call for him, alright?” Jason said.

“Yes, Master,” Max replied. He didn’t want Jason to go, even though he needed food. He felt anxious whenever he couldn’t see him. Jason offered him a small smile, and then left out the front door.

Max didn’t know what to do with himself. He wished his legs worked better so he could at least explore the house or something. Instead he lay down on the couch and day dreamed. It had been a while since he had thought about ‘life before’. He usually tried to avoid thinking about it. Were Kyle and Lois really okay? Would his sister miss him? The questions seemed somewhat unimportant. Did anything other than pleasing his Master matter? His family and friends...they had all forgotten him - abandoned him even. His Master was the only one who wanted him. His Master cared for him. If Max hadn’t struggled so much he had no doubt that his Master wouldn’t have needed to hurt him at all.

A light shone on the wall, and Max stared at it for a while, before he sat up when it didn’t go anywhere. He could see out the window that a car had pulled into the driveway - that was odd. Some men got out, and one pointed at him through the window. Max had a bad feeling.

They came to the door, and one of them started to pick the lock.

“Papa,” Max said softly, hoping his hearing was as good as Jason’s. “We’ve got company -” he started to say when the door was opened. They rushed in, with guns, and gas masks covering their faces. Max shrunk back into the couch, but they had already seen him.

“This one is human - just like the report said,” one said, shining a light in Max’s eyes.

Max opened his mouth to scream when something sharp hit his body. He grabbed at it and pulled out a small dart. 

Papa burst in, and the room was filled with smoke and gun fire. One of the men grabbed Max, slinging him over his shoulder, and ran for the car. Another two piled in a few seconds later, the other two most likely dead. Max couldn’t see Papa anymore, and his eyes were growing heavy, the world turning fuzzy as he fought the drug they had hit him with.

“Master -” Max said, one last call for help before everything went dark.

Max faded in and out of consciousness as they drove. He only caught snippets of their conversation, and he tried to cling to any information he could.

“Take him to St. Mary’s - the ground is consecrated there so the vamps shouldn’t be able to enter. He’ll be safe for a while -” one said.

“Won’t they come for him?” another asked.

“They can try. That place is on holy ground, and it’s guarded by hunters -”

Max’s heart started to pound in his chest, anxiety ripping through him as he fought against the drug. They needed to let him go. He didn’t want to be ‘safe’. He wanted his Master!

“Hey, he’s waking up. Should I give him another dose?” one asked.

“Yeah, we don’t need him panicking before we get there,” said one.

Max felt another prick of a needle, and the world once more became nothing but darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is not a happy camper and would like to go home to his Master now, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all! one more chapter to this, and THEN I am going to do a short little story with Papa and his new "child" because I wanna and I can XD

CHAPTER 15

“Let me go!” Max yelled the same phrase over and over. It had been a while since he had woken up, strapped to a hospital bed. He had screamed and thrashed, but the ‘doctors’ never said anything to him. They just walked around him, observing him, sometimes making comments.

“He’s clearly not a thrall,” said a female doctor, sliding her glasses up her nose.

“No - which begs the question as to why he didn’t run away from that vampire,” said a different doctor.

“Clearly his legs were too damaged to run. The better question is why he wants to go back,” said another.

Max screamed. He wanted his Master, he wanted to leave and go home.

“We can fix his legs somewhat, though his mind may be too far gone,” said the first doctor.

“We have time. Vampires can’t step foot here without burning up,” said the third.

“We’re just lucky that Malcolm sent us a report. Hopefully he turns up soon,” said the second.

Max wanted to kill each and every one of them. They were acting like he wasn’t even there, just a specimen to be analyzed.

“Let me go!” he screamed again. 

The door to his cell - because that was what it was - slid open and another doctor came in, and the other three fell silent.

“Doctor Goldstein, we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow,” one said.

“Yes. I know,” Goldstein said, each word clipped. She waited for the other doctors to leave, one perfect eyebrow raised. They all scurried out of the room, and once the door was closed, she sat on the edge of Max’s bed.

“May I have your name?” she asked. It was phrased as a question but her tone suggested that not cooperating would end in his suffering.

“Max,” he told her. “And you have no right to keep me here,” he added.

“Does anyone besides that vampire even know where you are?” she asked, smirking at him when his face fell. “As I thought. I don’t need authority to keep you here, when no one is even looking for you. You won’t be missed at all. I suggest you cooperate Max, because I will not hesitate to kill you should you pose any kind of risk,” she said.

Max swallowed hard, and looked away. He hated her, and their hospital, and that his Master would die if he stepped foot there. Surely he would wait for Max though, wouldn’t he? Jason wouldn’t just move on to someone new, right?

“I can’t even walk anymore. I’m not exactly a threat,” he snipped.

“Yes. I noticed. Did a vampire do that?” she asked.

“I tried to run, so he stopped me,” Max said. He didn’t know why he was trying to justify it to her, but he felt the need to somehow. 

“I see. I intend to fix them somewhat,” she said. “They won’t be perfect, but you should be able to walk in time,” she said.

Max wasn’t planning on being there that long. As soon as she left he was going to figure out how to escape.

“I don’t need or want your help,” he snapped.

“Not yet, but you will,” she said. “Vampires only bring death, nothing more and nothing less,” she told him. She stood and walked over to the door where she paused, and turned back to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Max,” she said, and then left.

There was no way he was waiting for ‘tomorrow’. Hunters were out there looking for Jason and Papa, and Max sure as hell wasn’t sticking around to let them experiment or whatever on him either.

The straps holding him down were metal, and he had no idea how he was going to open them. He could always trying dislocating his wrists, but then his hands would be useless. He thumped his head back against his pillow a few times in anger. He wanted to leave!

The door opened, and Max opened his mouth to tell whoever it was to fuck right off, but it was one of the nurses, and she held up one finger. In her hand was a remote of some sort, and Max tensed, but when she pushed a button it released the bands around his hands and feet.

“Wha-” he started, but she shook her head. She looked back and forth down the hallway, checking that the coast was clear and then she slid inside fully.

“Goldstein is planning on torturing you, and I didn’t sign up for that shit. Vampires are one thing, humans are another,” she said. She helped Max sit up, and then ran to the door, and brought in a pair of crutches. “This is all I can offer,” she said. “I’ll distract the guards if I can, and the rest is up to you,” she told him.

Max couldn’t believe his luck! He wanted to hug her, but there was no time.

“Thank you,” he said, beaming at her. She smiled back, and then rushed back out the door. Max slid the crutches under his arms, and winced when he put any weight on either leg. Still, it would help him move, and a little pain was nothing in the grand scheme of things. He forced himself to get moving, and hurried out the door.

The corridor was empty, not a guard in sight. She must have cleared out the hallway for him. He had no idea where he was going though, but maybe - yes! There was an emergency exit map with a loose diagram of the space on the wall a little ways down the hall. Max used the crutches to get over to it, and sure enough there was an arrow on the map showing the way out of the building. He pressed on down the right side of the corridor, and around the corner, and down a long hallway. At the end was an emergency exit, but it looked alarmed. If he opened it, there would go any stealth he had. On the other hand, he couldn’t wander forever and expect not to get caught. He’d take his chances with the emergency exit.

Max shoved the door open, and an alarm began to wail, the sound deafening. Max thrust himself down the stairs, nearly falling as he tried to maneuver with the crutches. There were no sounds that indicated he was being followed, so he kept going down the stairs, following them from the fifth floor, all the way to the first. 

There were two doors on the first floor, one leading into the building, and one outside. He couldn’t tell where the outside one led, but it beat going further into the building, didn’t it? He paused for a moment, and heard shouting from inside the building - outside it was. Max pushed the door open and he was on the front lawn of the building, his heart pounding as he realized he was out. He hoped the nurse who helped him would be alright. He made his way into the most shadowed parts, avoiding the spotlights as best he could. 

Max struggled across the lawn, and onto the road. He had no idea where he was but he was hoping it was still in town. For a bunch of hunters, they sure weren’t good at hunting him down. Then again, he wasn’t their usual prey. 

“Left or right?” he wondered as he stood at the edge of the road. There was a dim glow to the night sky off to the left, suggesting lights from a town. He started off in that direction. He’d have to flag down a car or something though if he was going to make it back before day break.

The road was dark, and Max kept slipping, making him cry out each time his legs took too much of his weight. His legs were killing him, even with the crutches, and soon he had to stop to rest. He wanted to sit, but he knew once he was down he wouldn’t be able to get back up again. He wasn’t strong enough yet.

As he stood there, leaning into the crutches, a pair of headlights shone in the distance, coming from the right. He hoped it wasn’t the hunters, and now wished that he had gone off the road, but it was too late. The car pulled to stop beside him, as he stood there in a hospital gown, clinging to crutches with all his might.

“Hey, you okay?” the man asked as he lowered his window. 

Max eyed him. The man was in a t-shirt, driving a pickup truck. The back was empty as far as he could tell - no hunting equipment. He didn’t seem to have any scars on any of the skin that was showing, and he looked concerned more than anything. Max decided to take the risk.

“Are you heading into town?” Max asked. “Cause I could really use a ride.”

“Sure thing,” the man said. “You need a hand?” he asked.

“I think I’m okay,” Max told him as he worked his way over to the passenger side door. Getting in was hard since he couldn’t use his legs very well. The man helped pull him up onto the seat, and Max closed the door. The heater was on, and Max basked in the warmth, panting from the exertion. He hadn’t realized just how numb he had gotten from the cold.

“Where you headed?” the man asked.

“I’m not sure actually. I just moved here yesterday, and I got snatched by some creeps, and I managed to escape, but I don’t know how to get home,” Max said, the words coming out in a rush. He realized as soon as he said it that he probably sounded crazy.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t find anything that looks familiar,” he said. Max was surprised at how calm the man was, and was grateful that it was someone so nice who had stopped.They drove off into the darkness, and Max tried to relax, but couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Was Jason alright? Had the hunters already gotten him? Thoughts swirled in his head, and he almost missed something he recognized.

“Hey, turn left here?” Max said.

The man turned down onto a dirt road, and sure enough there was the house - the lights were on, but there was no movement anywhere. The car stopped, and Max got out, flinging himself out of the truck. 

“Master? Papa?” Max called, not even caring if the man thought he was weird anymore.

There was no answer. Max rushed as fast as he could into the house, calling for them. The house was still, with no sign of the hunters that had died, or of Papa either. Max could feel the panic welling inside him, and he fought back the tears.

“Master!” Max screamed. Jason would come for him. He promised and he never lied. Maybe they were hiding? 

“Mas-” Max started again when he heard a gun being cocked, and something cold and hard touched the back of his head.

“Come out vampires, or I’ll blow his brains out!” the man said.

Max froze. He didn’t understand.

“What are you - are you a hunter?” Max demanded.

“Of course I am. God, it was so easy to trick you too. Did you really think that anyone would let you just go like that? Didn’t you find it strange that you weren’t surrounded by guards? Goldstein was going to keep you and rehabilitate you but the higher ups decided to use you as bait instead,” he said, snickering.

“Master run away!” Max screamed.

The hunter grabbed him around the neck, choking him with his arm.

“None of that!” the hunter hissed.

There was a terrible growling sound, and Max knew that they were no longer alone. The lights all switched off, and the room was plunged into darkness. Max shivered. Master was there, and so was Papa. This hunter was going to die.

“So you finally decided to play, did you?” the hunter called out. “Show yourself!” he yelled.

Max heard more cars pulling into the driveway, and he realized that more hunters had come. They were severely outnumbered. There was movement, and the hunter dropped Max and fired. Max fell to the ground, and looked around but there was nothing to be seen.

“You’ve been terrorizing my family,” Papa’s voice said. It seemed to echo in the room, and in Max’s head, shaking his insides, and making his bones hurt. The hunter was gritting his teeth, barely remaining upright.

“Fuck off with the mind tricks, monster!” the hunter yelled.

Two sets of sinister laughs filled the room, the sound bouncing around until Max felt dizzy with it. 

“Monsters, are we?” Papa’s sultry voice sliced through the air. “Perhaps we should show you just how monstrous we can be?”

“Monsters chew on the bones of wolves,” Jason’s voice said. 

Then the world erupted into chaos. The other hunters burst in through the front door, the room filling with smoke. Papa appeared, tearing off their masks, and stealing a couple. One landed near Max and he shoved it over his face. The hunters who had lost their masks passed out. Guns went off, and Papa staggered as he was hit, but still pressed on, his fangs and claws out. There was a spray of blood as he sliced through a chest.

Jason came out too, and crouched over Max, protecting him. The hunter shot at Jason, and the bullet hissed as it cut through Jason’s skin. Someone threw holy water, and it hit Jason’s back, the water burning him. He howled in pain, and then threw himself at the hunter who had thrown it. Max watched on, unable to do anything to help. Jason was being overwhelmed, and Max grabbed the crutches and tried to stand. He kept slipping, unable to get his legs under himself, so he crawled forward.

“Die vampire scum!” one hunter screamed, aiming at Jason’s face.    
  
The world seemed to slow for a moment, and Max shoved himself forward, pulling Jason down, and covering him with his body. The gun went off. Everything was pain, and Max screamed as bullets ripped through him. Blood poured from his body, and he clung to his Master, reaching up to touch his face.

“Master! Master, I’m sorry,” Max cried. There was blood in his mouth, and Jason took the gas mask off of him. Max saw the moment Jason realized what had happened. The whites of Jason’s eyes disappeared in a sea of red, and he screamed. The hunters covered their ears, crying out in pain. Max’s vision began to blur, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear fighting, and blood splattering the walls. There was so much pain…

“Wake up, pet. Don’t leave,” Jason said, his voice pulling Max out of his fog. The world was silent again, and Max realized he had blacked out for a moment.

“I wanted to come home to you,” Max cried, blood spilling from his mouth.

“You did so well,” Jason told him, brushing the hair out of Max’s eyes. 

“If I die, will you still love me?” Max asked. He didn’t want to die, and become something his Master wouldn’t want.

“Silly boy, didn’t I say forever?” Jason said.

Max gurgled out a small laugh. That was right. Jason was going to keep him forever. His Master never lied about anything. Still, he wanted to hear it.

“But you’ll still love me, right?” Max asked.

“Of course. Who else would I love like you?” Jason asked him. “My precious pet must stay with me forever, no matter the form.”

“Good,” Max said. “I would be sad otherwise.”

The world was fading fast, and Max wasn’t sure he was ready.

“Why did you throw yourself on top of me?” Jason asked. “I would have survived.”

“But what if you didn’t? I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you now. Not after everything,” Max said. “I love you too after all,” he said. His voice was so quiet, but he knew Jason had heard him. He could feel it in his soul. 

“Rest now, my pet. Tomorrow I will show you a new world,” Jason said.

Max smiled at him, and rested his head on Jason’s chest. He closed his eyes, and waited for his new life to begin.

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! we made it!! the last chapter is here for this story! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I have enjoyed writing it, and reading the comments people have left! bless you all! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next part!

CHAPTER 16

Max had gotten up early, making sure the covers were down on the apartment windows to block out any sun. He hummed to himself as he mixed the batter for his muffins, adding the drugs straight into the mix. It had been almost a year since he had died, and become a vampire. His Master was still fast asleep, refusing to rise until the sun was actually set.

After everything with the hunters, they had decided to move again, this time up north. It was colder, but Max didn’t really feel the cold anymore. Papa had suggested that they go to a university again, since it was easier to blend in. Max was able to take his mythology courses, though a lot of them were online, since he couldn’t go out in the day. Still, it was a lot of fun.

Max yawned, a human habit that he adopted. It put his prey at ease when he acted more human. Jason still struggled with that, but it was okay, because Max could do most of the work for them. Max’s legs were never going to work again, so Jason had gotten him a wheelchair, and Papa had paid for the remodelling of their apartment to accommodate him. All-in-all things were pretty great.

He could hear Jason stirring, and he smiled. His Master never could stay asleep once Max was up, even when he wanted to. A moment later Jason appeared in the doorway, all rumpled from sleep.

“Explain the muffins to me again?” Jason asked. Max rolled his eyes, but obliged him anyway.

“They eat the drugged muffins, they become docile little sheep, we feed on them, they forget everything and assume it was from the drugs. It’s not that complicated,” Max said, teasing him.

“It’s lazy,” Jason said, pouting.

“Please, Master, it’s genius and you know it,” Max said.

Jason shrugged, and came around and sat on Max’s lap, making the wheelchair slide back for a moment. He slung his arms around Max’s neck, and kissed his forehead.

“So many parties,” Jason sighed.

“Just thinking of it as ‘ordering in’,” Max said, laughing. He gave his Master a hug that had he been human, would have cracked his ribs. Jason gave a small snort of laughter that pleased Max to no end. “Are Papa and Malcolm coming over tonight?” he asked.

“Papa is, but he said brother was whining about how he was ’too old for university bullshit partying’ and that we could ‘go fuck ourselves’. Papa will probably make him come anyway,” Jason said, grinning.

“Do you think he’ll ever adjust? I mean, he used to be a hunter. That can’t be an easy transition to make,” Max said.

Jason sat there with a look of curios thought on his face, his head tilted to one side as it did when he was thinking about something of interest.

“I think he’s already adjusted, I just don’t think he’s ready to say that yet,” Jason concluded.

“Perhaps you’re right, Master,” Max said. “Now, off you get. I need to put the muffins in the oven if we want to eat tonight,” he said, giving Jason a small, playful shove.

Max put the muffin tins into the oven, and then went and got changed for their evening. The new collar his Master had gotten him was already around his neck, black leather with the same gold name tag. This one didn’t have spikes though, not that Max would have minded it anymore. He pulled himself onto the bed in their room, and saw that Jason had already laid out the outfit he wanted Max to wear. The jeans were snug to say the least, and the shirt was tight and see through, so that Max’s new nipple piercings showed. It was all black, with gold accents to match the collar. All that was left were the contacts to hide his red pupils. Jason on the other hand had to wear sunglasses. His eyes never did go back to normal.

“Once everyone has left, remind me to play with you, pet,” Jason said, sticking his head around the door. He was ogling Max, taking in every detail.

“Yes, Master,” Max said, already excited for their night together once their food left. Max went back out, just in time for the alarm to go off for the muffins. He pulled them out of the oven, and sat them on a rack to cool. It was getting later, and the sun was probably almost down. Papa and Malcolm would be over soon.

Max went to the washroom, and took out his contacts’ case. He didn’t like wearing them, but it helped to keep them safer, just like all the little human ticks Max had forced himself to keep. He popped in one contact, and then the other. He blinked a few times, and looked up into brown eyes. It was strange every time.

“There, the perfect camouflage,” he said, laughing at his reflection. Humans really were stupid. It was too easy to hide amongst them without suspicion. Though, he had noticed that some people seemed to instinctively avoid him. They would probably live longer than most. Most of the students heard about a party with booze and drugs and all their survival instincts went out the window. Others however, seemed to sense the danger in him. He never went after them. It was better not to take risks.

Jason knocked on the door. 

“Sun’s down. I’m raising the covers,” Jason said.

“Alright. I’ll be right out,” Max said.

Custom metal ‘curtains’ had been made to cover the windows, keeping out any and all sunlight during the day. Jason pushed a hidden button on the wall, and they slowly raised up, revealing a dark sky, and the lights of the city below. Max liked the view, though it would never beat the starry sky in the mountains. A knock at the door had Jason on alert, and Max went over, and a screen turned on to show who it was. Papa, and a sulking Malcolm were standing there. Papa looked far too pleased, and Max suspected that he had beaten the attitude out of his youngest child. Violence always seemed to put him in a good mood. Max pushed another button and the door swung open, letting them in.

“Papa! Malcolm! Welcome,” Max said, smiling at them both. Malcolm rolled his eyes, but Papa just ruffled Max’s hair, and waltzed in to hug Jason, while they did their silent communication thing. Max still didn’t know how to do that, but Jason said it was something that would take time and would happen eventually. That was good enough for Max.

“Malcolm, would you like a pre-dinner drink?” Max asked. They had a mini fridge in their room with blood packets for the nights when they didn’t have time or didn’t feel like hunting. It wasn’t his favourite, but he could see why some vampires liked it. It was easier if nothing else.

“I’m fine,” Malcolm ground out. Malcolm still couldn’t admit that he didn’t hate being a vampire, so he often went out of his way to protest anything that was too non-human. Drinking blood was always an ordeal. He liked it - the way he clung to Papa after while begging for more was evidence enough - but getting him to that point was often a challenge. 

“Suit yourself,” Max said, shrugging. “I’d offer you a brownie, but I think you’ve stopped trying to force food to work. One can only puke black bile so many times before they stop, right?” he added. It was a little mean to say, but then Malcolm tended to be rude to him the most. It was probably because their situations had been...similar and Malcolm couldn’t stand how happy Max was, especially when he insisted on being so miserable himself. Max could feel his longing though. He couldn’t hide it from him. That made Malcolm angry too.

“Stop talking,” Malcolm growled. Max just grinned at him, and went to the door. A moment later the bell rang, and Max let in the first of their guests.

“Hey man, how’s it going!” a young man said as he bounded into their apartment.

“Grab a muffin, they’ve got something fun in them,” Max said, winking at him. The man grinned and grabbed a muffin off the rack, gave it a sniff, and then popped it into his mouth. Max smiled to himself. It wouldn’t be too long before the drugs took effect. Another guest arrived, and they went around the muffins and grabbed a drink. That was fine. Max had spiked the drinks too with the drug.

Malcolm bumped Max’s shoulder.

“Is there somewhere I can hide until the main event. I really don’t want to deal with these children,” he grumbled. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, you can use the guest room. I’ll come get you when things get fun,” Max said.

Max turned away from the door. One of the guests was starting to feel the drug, and thought it would be fun to make everyone eat a muffin as they came in. Who was Max to argue? He went over to Jason, who was leaning against the wall next to the door that led to the balcony, and he tugged on his shirt for kisses. Jason bent down and licked Max’s lips before biting them, and capturing his mouth in a claiming kiss. Max knew that Jason hated having so many people in their space, especially when some of them liked to get handsy or hit on Max.

“After the party,” Max whispered softly, just loud enough that Jason’s vampire ears would hear. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, almost purring with excitement. Jason smirked at him, and ruffled Max’s hair - a definite yes. Good. Max had been so busy with his studies that they hadn’t gotten nearly enough time together. One time Jason had gotten so frustrated that he’d broken Max’s arm and fucked him. His arms healed a little too fast, but Max was happy to pretend so as not to ruin the game.

“Hey - got any more muffins?” someone slurred. The apartment had gotten rather full, and the muffins and drinks were being consumed at an alarming rate. Max had a batch he had made the day before in preparation, and he pulled them out of their tin, dumping them on the table. The guests fell on them like they were starving. Max watched as the drug took hold, and one by one they all became a bit detached from reality, and slowed. It was time.

Max went and fetched Malcolm, and when he got back most of the people were still, staring off into whatever dream the drug gave them. Max pulled a girl into his lap with no resistance, and sank his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood. There was very little like the rush of feeding, the way it made his body come alive. Feeling filled him, warmth rushing through his body, and he moaned. 

Jason was very efficient in his feedings now, moving from one person to the next. Max suspected that he wanted to get them out sooner rather than later. Malcolm always seemed to lose himself when he fed. He was sitting on a young man’s lap, drinking from his wrist, growling and moaning. Max could see the bulge that was forming in his pants, and watched as Papa rubbed his hand against it as he fed on the same person.

Sometimes Max missed being human - being fed on was quite the feeling - but being a vampire also had its advantages. Feeding was a whole different kind of pleasure, and just like Malcolm, Max was getting excited.

“I think Malcolm and I will be heading to our place now,” Papa purred, grabbing Malcolm by the throat and dragging him out. Malcolm didn’t fight him, too dazed and full of lust. Max was sure they’d have a lovely night. Fortunately they only lived down the hall, so they didn’t have to go far.

“I’ll get the humans home,” Jason said, licking blood from his lips.

“And I’ll get ready for you,” Max said. In a flash, Jason was out the door with two of the humans in hand, running off to find them a safe place to wait out the drugs. 

Max went to their bedroom, and stripped off his clothes, until all that was left was his collar. He opened a drawer in the bedside table, and pulled out a plug with a long, fluffy tail, and a pair of ears. He grabbed some lube, and fingered himself open, and slid the plug in, the soft fur brushing against his ass and legs, and the round body of the plug stretching him open, filling him up. Max found the small switch, and turned it to the on position, crying out as it started to vibrate inside him.

His cock was already hard from feeding, and he allowed himself to hump the bed a few times, whining as the movement jostled the plug. He couldn’t cum though. He needed his Master’s permission first. He would just have to wait. Max was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself however and he kept tracing over his nipple piercings, giving them a tug. That was how his Master found him, lying on his back, and playing with his nipples while he tried not to touch his aching cock.

“All done, Master?” Max asked.

“I’ve sent them all away, so we can play now,” Jason said, climbing onto the bed. Max watched him as he stripped out of his clothes, his cock already hard too. “I have a surprise for you, my pet,” he said. Max perked up at that, offering his Master his full attention.

“I love surprises!” Max squeaked in excitement.

“Close your eyes,” Jason said. Max obediently closed his eyes, shutting them tight. He could feel Jason moving around. “I’m going to mark you in some place no one but I will ever get to see,” he said. Max shivered, wondering where he would be marked. “And since you loved having your nipples pierced, I figured why not some place even more intimate,” he added, sliding a finger along Max’s aching cock.

Gentle fingers picked up Max’s hard cock, and he felt something cold, and hard touch the sensitive head. Max bit his lip, panting with nervous energy in anticipation. He felt the needle pierce him, and he forced himself not to move. The ring was placed through the new hole, and he shivered as his body instantly healed around it. Jason gave it an experimental tug and Max keened at how incredible it felt.

“Does my kitten like that?” Jason cooed. Max couldn’t even speak, so he nodded instead, arching his back. “Would you like to see now?” he asked. Max opened his eyes, and looked down at his cock. He watched as Jason attached a small bell to the ring, and it jingled as his cock twitched. “There - cats need a bell after all,” Jason said. Max couldn’t take it. Every little movement made the bell jingle, making him hyper aware of his cock.

“On your hand and knees now, Pet,” Jason said.

Max whined as he got up onto his hands and knees, his cock making that small noise as it swung between his legs. He was glad that blushing wasn’t a thing anymore, or he’d be scarlet. Jason placed a kiss on Max’s ass, and trailed his fingers over his back, like he was petting him. Max’s hips shook, and the bell jingled. 

“Such a good boy,” Jason purred, touching as much skin as he could with his hands. The light caresses were driving Max wild, and each little movement of the bell made him aware of that. He buried his face in the pillows, panting as Jason eased the plug out of him almost all the way, and then pushing it back in, the vibrations making Max cry from the pleasure. It wasn’t enough though, and certainly not what he wanted.

“Master, please, I need your cock,” Max whined.

“Show me, like a cat,” Jason ordered.

Max forced himself to turn around. He nuzzled against Jason’s face, butting his forehead against his Master’s cheek. He made a pitiful meowing sound, and then bent down to lick at his cock a few times. Max turned back, and pulled out the plug, tossing it onto the bed, and arched his back, offering his Master his hole. He let out a desperate mewl, and held his cheeks apart with his hands.

Jason didn’t hesitate, and slid his cock into Max’s waiting hole. Max screamed as he was filled, the feeling perfect. He thrust his hips back to meet him, the bell ringing on the tip of his cock. Jason’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sometimes he stopped to tug on the piercing, and Max would gasp, and buck his hips, desperate for more.

“Do you like when I mate with you?” Jason asked. “Does it feel good to be bred?”

Max meowed, and nodded his head. Jason’s teeth sank into the back of his neck, and Max was screaming again. 

_ Sweet little whore. _

Max heard Jason’s thoughts, and let out a desperate whine. He was so close. Jason must have sensed it because he pressed Max’s face back down in the pillows, and grabbed his hips to fuck him harder. Max moaned, drooling on the pillow. All he could hear besides their skin meeting, was the damn bell.  _ Jingle jingle jingle.  _

He felt the press of Jason’s thoughts against him again, and all it took was one word to undo him:

_ Cum. _

Max came with a scream, his fingers twisted in the sheets. Jason continued to fuck him through it, and Max whined when it became too much, but didn’t pull away. He was teased, twitching around Jason’s hard cock that was still deep inside him. Jason thrust in a few more times, each thrust punctuated by the bell dangling from Max’s cock. Jason bit down again on Max’s neck as he came.

They flopped down onto the bed, and Max grimaced as he fell into a wet spot. He’d change the sheets later. He curled up against Jason, resting his head on his Master’s chest. He liked the new piercing, he decided. He leaned up and kissed Jason on the lips.

“Thank you for the wonderful surprise,” Max said. “You’re the best, Master,” he told him. Jason offered him one of his small smiles, and pet Max’s hair, combing through it with his fingers. Max stared out the window and thought about how different his life was from when he had first met Jason. Somehow he couldn’t imagine anything else.

“Master,” Max said.

“Yes, my pet,” Jason replied.

“Do you think maybe someday we could add to our little family too?” Max wondered.

“Do you want a child?” Jason asked. Max thought about that. “They can be a lot of work you know,” he said.

“Oh I know. After all, I’ve met Malcolm,” Max said, laughing at his own joke.

“He is a handful,” Jason agreed.

“One day though, in the future, I think it might be nice,” Max said. “We could always start with a pet,” he added. “For now though, I’m happy with just us. Besides, we have forever ahead of us. There’s no real rush.”

Jason nodded, and Max snuggled in closer. He wasn’t sure but he thought that maybe forever might just be long enough to satisfy them both.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
